Fight With Me
by Sparkle0001
Summary: 'Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me' is a phrase Ramla takes very seriously. Scorned by life she has become an angry recluse living in the wild of Africa. That is until her past finally catches up with her and she is forced to face her demons that have caused her to fall off of the right path. Will she make peace with her past or let it consume her?
1. Chapter 1

"Yo," Stein said casually as he blew out smoke. I stood up and slowly turned around to look at him. Some of the blood coating my face dripped into my mouth and I spat it out on his foot. He continued to smoke his cigarette without giving me a second glance. I wiped the blood from my face to only smear it down my arm.

"Shit," I mutter darkly. "What the hell do you want Stein?" I hiss venomously. I tried to shake off blood from my hands and feet as I stepped out of the pool of the crimson liquid.

"I'm here to take you to Shinigami-sama," he said in his infuriatingly calm voice. Once it burned out he flicked his cigarette butt into the blood. "Let's go," he stands up from his crouching position, kicking up dust in his wake. I scoff at him and roll my eyes before stalking off towards the nearest village.

"How about instead…you fuck off?" I shout over my shoulder. I felt him move a second before his attack landed. I danced out of his reach before turning around and pushing him back with my wavelength. "Oh? Are we going to fight?" I cackled.

"No," he drawled out slowly. He tipped his head back to stare at the moon with a 'why me?' expression. "You are going to come willingly to the DWMA," he states. "With me," he said as an afterthought.

"Why would I be willing?" I ask curiously. I click my nails in annoyance as he continues to stare at the sky. "Stein…" I ground out warningly.

"Mhm? Oh," he says with a snap of his fingers. He pulls out another cigarette and lights it. "Well your soul is about to become very much a kishin," he states matter-of-factly after he blew out a drag. I narrow my eyes at him before snorting and continuing on my way. "You can't run away from this."

"I'm not running," I throw over my shoulder. "I'm sauntering." I can finally feel the ire radiating off of him and it causes me to smirk at myself. "Oh?" I say saucily as I turn back around to look at him. He unleashed his wavelength and it made me laugh out loud. "Don't fuck with me Stein. You have no idea what I can do."

"You think we haven't been watching?" he chides. "You think _I_ haven't been watching you?" I actually stop at this question. For a moment my heart clenched at the real feeling in his voice.

"You…you've gotta be kidding me," I mumble. The fight went right out of me as quickly as it came.

"Do you want to become a kishin?" he asks in a strained voice. He turned his gaze towards me with imploring eyes. "Do you want the end result of this path?"

"Being lectured by a madman about being madder than him is depressing," I sigh. "Alright, I'll go with you. But don't think I'll stay just because the God of Death threatens me."

* * *

"Soul!" I scream as I rush around the apartment. "Will you hurry the hell up?! It's the first day!" My white haired weapon stumbles out of the bathroom without a shirt and a toothbrush in his mouth. I was buttoning up my shirt and glaring at him while his eyes were still hazy from sleep.

"Maka-chan!" Blair singsonged as she pranced into the living room from my bedroom. "Bu-tan needs cream!"

"Not now Blair!" I snap as I shove my foot into my boot. "I'll bring some home tonight," I say to her pouty face. Soul comes sauntering out of his room while throwing on his jacket. "Okay gotta go—bye!" I grab his hand and we go flying out the door.

* * *

"Kid we can't be late on the first day!" Liz snaps at me while she shoves Patty into her shoes. "Stop staring at that fucking picture it will not get any straighter! Now let's go!" she grabs my collar and pulls me out the door.

"But Liz it's off by at least a millimeter!" I cry as she throws me into the car and tosses Patty on top of me.

* * *

"B-Black*star?" I stutter as my meister walks out of the bathroom naked.

"Tsubaki! A god like me doesn't need school!" he laughs loudly.

"B-but Black*star we promised everyone else we'd meet them at the front doors in…" I stop to stare at the clock. "Ten minutes," I stare wide-eyed at the door. 'We live twenty minutes away,' I think desperately. Black*star laughs like a maniac while I try to convince him to put on pants.

"Come on Tsubaki! Let's go to the gym instead!" he starts doing two finger pushups and I felt my blush flood my entire face and neck.

"B-Black*star…" my temper started to simmer. "We. Are. Going. To. School." I whack him over the head. "Sorry!" I squeak as I dress him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I repeat as I drag his deadweight out of the house and down the street.

* * *

"So those are your options," Shinigami-sama states in his ridiculous voice.

"Either you," I point to Spirit-san, "kill me or…" I stare intensely at Stein. "Or I become a student here…? That's it?"

"That's it you brat," Spirit snaps at me in irritation. "Even though I still think you should be stripped of all your titles and ranks!"

"Watch yourself Spirit-san!" I snap back. "You might find yourself in an earlier grave than you originally thought."

"That's enough senpai," Stein drawls. He was sitting in a swivel chair of all things and that was also pissing me off in this already messed up situation.

"So, what do you say?" Shinigami-sama asks. I sneer at Spirit-san again before turning back to the God of Death.

"Tsk, I mean I can be a student here—"

"Perfect!"

"But," I snap, I hate being interrupted. "I'm not going to be in those E.A.T classes. I don't want to waste my time and be bored to tears. I'll be in those stupid N.O.T classes."

"Well now wait a minute…" Spirit-san starts.

"Mm, it's okay Spirit-kun," Shinigami-sama says. "You want to be in classes below your talents? That's fine; I wasn't going to allow you out on missions anyways."

"Tsk," I mumble. I slouch as Stein rolls up next to me with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He pinches me in my hip and I swat at him with a hiss.

"Now that that is out of the way can we get ready for classes to start? When I was alive I always got a head start on preparations that's just the kind of man I was," Sid-san says. Naigus-san was standing next to him, looking everything but interested in this meeting. When she caught me staring at her I did not look away. She appeared to smirk at me under her bandages and I smirked back.

"Of course Sid-kun! We shouldn't be late to class!" Shinigami-sama said cheerily. All of us turned to leave except for Spirit-san, I could feel his hatred for me on the back of my head. I shrug it off as I follow behind Stein and his fucking chair. We all walk down one of the many long hallways in silence. The sounds of other teachers and staff bounce around with a few random noises in between. Down closer to the entrance we hear the students.

"Noisy bunch of idiots," I seethe in distain.

"You get used to it," Stein mutters drily.

"You're going to have to be nicer than that," Sid-san chides. Naigus-san only looks at me curiously as I roll my eyes and break off from them.

"Yeah, yeah Sid-san I'll keep that in mind."

"That's sensei to you," he says sharply.

"We'll see," I say bitterly. "I gotta go to the reception desk now. Bye," I salute to them before stalking off towards the bulletin board.

* * *

"Thank you," I say kindly to the lady behind the desk. I turn around and someone runs straight into me.

"O-o-oh—I'm so sorry!" a girl stutters. A blush spread across her cheeks at an alarming rate. "I-I di-didn't mean t-to run into y-you miss," her voice was becoming more watery by the second.

"Umm…." I say awkwardly. "It's okay really. I mean no harm no foul right?" I scratch at the back of my head. "Are you in a rush for something?" I ask to try to break the tension. The worry lines around her pale blue eyes ease away slowly. Her slight shoulders relaxed and I released the breath I had been holding.

"I'm j-just a little l-lost is all," she smiles. "I'm Helena Boughwright by the way. First year student here!" she said without a stutter.

"Oh…um I'm Ramla," I hold out my hand and she shakes it vigorously.

"A-are you new h-here too?"

"You could say that," I mutter. "Where are you headin'?"

"Homeroom with Professor H-Hedge in the Bl-Blue Moon room." She reads from her schedule. I glance down at my schedule and surprisingly find that I am heading the same way. "Oh! That's great, at least this way if we get lost at least we h-have a buddy!" she says brightly. Her stutter was being less noticeable and I found her change of vocal patterns unnerving. "I'm a weapon by the way! Can t-turn into a-a falcate at will already," she boosts proudly.

"A falcate you say?" I respond in surprise. "That's a pretty brutal weapon, you gonna move on into the E.A.T classes then?"

"O-oh! N-no probably not," she blushes again. "I-I don't think I wou-would be good enough for that!"

"Mhm?" I muse while turning towards the bulletin board. "You'll figure it out. Come on let's go," I say with a bored tone. Helena bounces next to me as we walk towards the Blue Moon classroom. We chatted a little while we walked down the halls, but it was relatively quiet between us.

"Black*star wait!" we heard some girl scream down the hallway as a tiny boy comes running headlong at us.

"Move Helena!" I command as I shove her to the side and fall on top of her. The boy with alarmingly blue hair goes careening past us while screaming in what appeared to be joy. A tall pretty girl with long black hair runs past us yelling at him. She apologized to us briefly before continuing on after the blue haired boy.

"Tsubaki! Black*star! Wait up!" a group of other students come running after them. We sat on the floor in a stunned daze before I finally let out a low growl.

"What a bunch of assholes," I hiss before standing up. I grab Helena and pull her to her feet.

"Ladies," A very short man with an impressive yellow mustache approaches us. His head was so bald the light shone off of it, although he did wear a very stylish outfit. A red button down tucked into pressed black dress pants and finished with black shoes as shiny as his head. "I believe you are both in my homeroom class."

"P-Professor H-H-Hedge!" Helena squeaked.

"No need to be so uptight," he sniffled. "Let us be on our way." He shuffled off ahead of us as we both stared dumbfounded at him. I sigh and shrug as I grab Helena's arm and drag her behind me. As we enter the room we find ourselves face to face with a classroom full of at least thirty students.

'Fucking great,' I think with a groan. There were two seats in the very front row open and I threw Helena into one of them before sitting down next to her. The next three hours consisted of Helena taking furious notes while I snored in class. Professor Hedge was no joke at least, he really knew his history and mathematics. We also had Sid-san as a teacher for our study hall before the inevitable happened.

" _Whaaat_?! We don't have n-next class together?! Helena screams at lunch. A couple people turn their heads towards us, but ultimately continue eating.

"It's no big deal Helena," I say calmly while trying to soothe a headache.

"Yahoo!" a booming voice cuts through all of the chatter in the cafeteria. "You wanna fight punk?!" Helena stood up to see what the commotion was about.

She gasp, "it's that kid from earlier! The one that tried to run us over!"

"Whaa…?" I say around a mouth full of food. "Sit down Helena, you don't want to get caught up in whatever stupid thing _that_ kid is doing." I continue eating without so much as looking up.

"Black*star sit down!" Sid-san scolds from across the room. However, it appears this Black*star was a terrible listener because the next thing we hear is the sounds of a dying animal. Or more likely another student have the shit kicked out of them by Black*star. I sigh before standing up and throwing away my food.

"W-where are you go-going Ramla?" Helena calls after me. I just wave at her over my shoulder before exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

I wander down the hallways killing time before my next class. "Yo," someone says behind me.

"Go away Spirit-san," I ground out. I keep walking, but pick up my pace a little.

"You know you're a real shitty person Ramla."

"Oh? Coming from the king of shitty people I'll take that as a compliment," I sneer. "Where's your wife Spirit-san?" I spit.

"Why you little—" he stops himself even though it sounds like he wants to say more. I slow my pace before eventually stopping to turn and look at him. His shoulders were slouched in that ever 'I'm too cool for you' pose. "We could have really used your help two years ago you know."

The impact of his words punch me straight in the gut. I turn back around before I let my anger get the better of me. "I've got class," I say before continuing down the hall. This time he did not follow me.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" I hiss when I step into the classroom. I was late because I took the wrong set of stairs and ended up on the other side of the school.

"Ha, ha, ha! What a loser getting lost! A god like me never gets lost!" that fucking child that almost ran me over was in this class. I looked down at my schedule again to make sure I was in the right place. 'Soul Studies/ teacher unknown/ Crescent Moon classroom' stared back at me from the page.

When I looked up again Stein was sitting on his infuriatingly squeaky swivel chair about to light a smoke up. The board was already lined with study material and I felt my headache come back with a painful throb at the base of my skull. That asshole was still laughing at me as I walked up to Stein and stole his smoke. No one made a sound as I took a long drag and blew it up into the air. "Sorry I'm late," I say sarcastically.

Without waiting for a response I take the cigarette and head to the only open seat in the last row at the top of the classroom. I could feel every single pair of eyes staring at me in either wonder or disgust. While I personally didn't care I made a show of turning my head towards Black*star and his group of friends and smiling broadly at him. He tried to start something—and I kind of wished he would have—but a girl with pigtails in her hair hit him over the head with a thick book. 'Mhm…interesting choice of weapon I suppose,' I muse before leaning back in my chair. Stein starts to drone on and on about something boring while I dozed off.

After the day is over Helena managed to find me despite my best efforts to avoid her. "Ramla! Ramla! How was t-the rest of your d-day?" she asks.

I merely grunt in response as we start the downward trek from the school. Before she could say another word I violently shoved her to the side as someone crashes into my back. I manage to correct my footing and brace myself before the impact and don't go flying down the stairs. "Big Wave!" I hear right before the attack lands on my left side. I grunt in pain, but do not move. Through sheer force of my wavelength I push the attacker back and manage to glide a few feet away.

" _You_!" I bark out at the attacker. "You—you, you asshole!" I say venomously. "You could have seriously hurt Helena!"

"How dare you upstage a star like me?!" Black*star screams. He runs at me and instead of moving my anger roots me in place. Black*star takes a swing at me and I stop his punch with one hand. "Wha—what?" he says dumbly as I start to crush his fist in mine. I hear a satisfying bone snapping sound, I smile viciously at him.

"How dare you launch an attack without provocation or reason?" I say calmly. I tighten my grip on his hand. His other hand lashes out at me, but I block it easily enough. "I don't like people who hurt those weaker than them," I hiss as I release his hand and block his kick. He moves to rush me again, but this time I beat him to the punch. My fist collides with the side of his face sending him back up the stairs and landing on his ass. "People like you with no regard for others is considered trash in my book," I spit on the ground. "Don't piss me off again little boy."

That pretty girl named Tsubaki rushes over to him and starts tending to his wounds. That group of friends of his from earlier also gather around.

"Hey Ramla," the girl with pigtails says.

"Huh?" I say up at her. 'How did she know my name?'

"Next time you mess with my friends," she narrows her eyes at me. "I'll end you." At that the boy with white hair transforms into a scythe and lands in her hands lightly.

"Tsk keep your high and mightiness to yourself. And tell your dumbass friend to not pick unwarranted fight. Could get him killed one day," I state matter-of-factly. Helena walks over to me shaking violently and I can see pigtail's face falls a little. 'Self-righteous assholes,' I seethe. I walk Helena back to the dormitories and drop her off at her room.

"D-don't you-you live h-here too, Ramla?" her stutter was back in full force.

"Nah," I respond casually. It seemed like she wanted to say more, but a bunch of other girls started to crowd around her room asking if she was okay. Without another word I snuck out of there and started off towards the lower part of Death City.

* * *

I think Death City was taking the term 'underbelly' too seriously. The farther down you go the seedier it became. The streets were showing signs of wear and tear as were the people living there. The buildings looked decrepit and unkempt, but everywhere you went music was heard. Heavy metal to lively jazz filtered through the air almost as much as oxygen. I passed people strung out or passed out in bus stops and in gutters. Some disturbing noises bled out of alleyways and open windows while I sauntered down the street. Men were shouting vile and unforgivable things to people—mostly women—on the street.

"Hey baby how you doin'?" a man that reeked of alcohol walks up next to me. "What's a pretty lil' thang like you doin' down here?" he hiccupped.

"Ugh please you're not worth my time," I brush him off and continue on. He grabs my arm and forces me back against his chest.

"Whaddya say you bitch?" he hisses drunkenly in my face.

"Let go of me unless you wanna lose that arm," I reply darkly. By now we have attracted attention as several men and a few women gathered around us watching. "Let. Go."

Instead of heeding my warning the man dives in to kiss me on the lips. My whole vision goes red as I grab him around the throat and strangle him. People start to scream and someone is crying in the background, but I don't care. The man starts to turn purple and claws at my hand.

A cool hand lands on my head startling me out of my daze. The man gasps and gags as air refills his burning lungs. He scrambles to his feet cursing at me around pants and gasps before taking off the way he had come. I look up hazily at who stopped my rampage. "S-Stein…?"

"Come on," he picks me up bridal style and starts to move out of the underbelly. We were in suburbia hell before I came to my senses fully. Instead of being angry and outraged that Stein stopped me I simply rested my head against his shoulder.

"I did it again didn't I?" I ask.

"Mhm," he responds flatly. "Black*star attacking you didn't help your condition."

"Am I really so close to being a kishin?" I implore.

"Pre-kishin and yes." He was never one to beat around the bush. Instead of continuing down this line of questioning I stare ahead at the neat fences lining the street.

"I was just looking for a place to live," I finally admit.

"You'll be staying with me from now on," he replies. This does cause a reaction from me.

"What? No way in hell am I staying with you!" I swat at his chest. "Let me down Stein."

"Can't do that Ramie," he says.

"Don't call me that," I hiss.

"Don't steal my smokes then," he replies without missing a beat. "Also you're going to be taken out of gym class immediately and you're exempt from that test." I sigh in understanding.

"I'm going to grow fat and ugly at this rate," I intone.

"We can spar sometimes. If I have time for you," his last words stung. I didn't have to ask to know that he was mad at me. Hell I was still mad at me.

"Alright," I concede and neither of us spoke the rest of the way back.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first Soul Eater fic! I'm pretty excited about this story-let me know what you think!**

 **Keep it Sparkly!**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl?!" Maka screeches as Tsubaki tries to reduce the swelling on Black*star's head. My meister was going to make a permeant indent in the carpet at the rate she was pacing. The girl in question was that new student in Stein's class that somehow completely obliterated Black*star in a fight he started. Said girl also looked like she was ten seconds away from eating Black*star.

"It's okay Maka-chan," Tsubaki says quietly. "Black*star shouldn't have attacked her in the first place."

"But Tsubaki! That girl looked like she was more than ready to kill him!" she throws back. Tsubaki has held herself together fairly well under the circumstances, but now tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Tsubaki, I'm so sorry," Maka says sympathetically before embracing her. Liz and Patty walk out of the kitchen with plates of food calling out for dinner. Tsubaki and Maka sat on the floor next to Black*star for a moment longer before joining us.

"Oh, I should change Black*star's cloth…" Tsubaki starts.

"I'll do it," I respond and move towards the kitchen cutting her off. "Go eat Tsubaki."

"Thank you Soul-kun," she smiled at me. "You don't have to though."

"It's okay a cool guy always helps girls out," I smirk at her before heading into the kitchen. Once Black*star is situated I go and sit down next to my meister.

"Thanks Soul," she squeezes my hand under the table.

I smirk at her before taking a bite out of the chicken on my plate. "Don't worry bout it." The rest of the night was spent in quiet company and taking care of our fallen friend. The girl was not brought up again.

* * *

 ** _1 Week Later_**

By this point I'm about to put Helena's head through the wall. As we start our second week of school I still haven't been able to shake her constant presence.

"So, when he was like 'well why not?!' I told him that I did-did not need to ex-explain myself!" she harrumphed.

"Mhm…" I mumble around a mouthful of ramen.

"Ramla you aren't even listening!" she whines. I hate people who whine. "I don't know what to do!"

"Just pick someone already," I snap at her. "You're the one lookin' for a partner so pick someone. It seems like everyone and their fucking mother want to be with you." Her eyes widen a little at my outburst before falling to her tray. She started pushing her macaroni and cheese around on the plate. I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Ramla…" she whispers my name.

"Huh?"

"Wh-what about y-you?" she stutters.

"I don't understand what you're askin' Helena," I sigh in frustration.

"Wh-why haven't y-you as-asked me to…to be you-you're partner?!" she yells at me. I sit back in my chair at her sudden anger. Her head snapped up and her eyes bore into mine while that bright red flush washed across her features. It always caused her pale blue eyes to stand out in a very intense way. I could feel others staring at us and now I was uncomfortable.

"Why do you think?" I say in a low warning tone. Her eyes widen some more before her cheeks puffed out as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Be-because….b-b-because—!"

"Because I don't want one," I finish for her with a growl. I stand up and ignore the flash of hurt in her eyes and all the others that continued to watch us. I adjust the gloves on my hands before straightening my shirt and walking out of the room. Chatter and loud declarations of my bitchiness were reverberating through the whole cafeteria as the doors shut behind me.

* * *

The rest of the day went quick enough, I sat out and did bookwork during gym class. I ignored literally everyone that crossed my path, including Sid-san and Marie-san. No student tried to talk to me which was fine by me. When I grabbed my bag and books I all but ran out of the school. I strode quickly down the stairs and turned sharply to the right. I did not make eye contact with anyone on my way back to Stein's house, I did not stop and stare at the car accident on the corner before his place, and I did not think about the hurt on Helena's face.

When I got inside I walked right past the lab and straight into my room. I threw my bag on the ground before stripping down to just my underwear. "I don't need a partner, I don't' need anyone…never again," I mumble to myself as I stare at my naked body. The large scar running down my right side was so old that it didn't hurt physically anymore. I lightly skimmed my fingers over the puckered flesh. I hiss as I check on the seams on my left arm and right leg. It would never not be irritating looking at the patchwork that is my flesh.

"Knock, knock," Stein says sarcastically before entering the room. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he studied my body. "Those look good," he comments on the seams. "You can't even see the soul stitching."

"That's the point," I say drily.

"You couldn't do anything about the flesh color though?" he asks clinically. He steps closer and examines my left arm. He lifted it up and bent the elbow in a circular motion. "Did it hurt?"

"Which part?" I say.

"The dismemberment and attachment," he hums as he taps on my bones. "Did the bones fuse well?"

"The dismemberment was quick didn't hurt," I grunt as he bends my arm back as far as it can go. "The attachment of the new arm was kind of a bitch though. However when I lost the leg that hurt like a mother," I laugh humorlessly.

"Mhm," he hums again before bending down to look at my leg. "So, you couldn't do anything about the flesh color?" he asks again. I sigh sadly as I gingerly touch the seam of my leg.

"No," I whisper. "I could have changed it. I could have fixed this scar, too." Stein stands up and looks at me. "But why would I?"

"Perfection is nothing but an illusion created by assholes," Stein says while blowing out smoke. "I guess you have a point."

"Yeah, I think the contrast is nice though," I comment as I spin in the mirror. "I mean I never really wanted to be as pale as I am anyways so at least one leg and arm are a dark creamy color." Stein snorts before throwing a shirt at me. I shove my head into the thing before pulling on a pair of plaid shorts. "Want dinner?" I ask.

"Mhm, if you want," he replies.

"Alright," I move past him through the door and head into his kitchen. When he brought me here the first night I was awestruck with how little he had in his pantry. Now—since I stole his credit card and went on a spree—we had a ton of food. I grab some chicken, rice, and vegetables. I start the rice after washing my hands then I start seasoning the chicken that was when Stein walked in. He picked up a knife and started chopping the vegetables while I turned on the stove to cook the chicken. It was such a normal moment that it feel weird.

We didn't talk, not really. I asked if the food was good and he mumbled something in response. He never did bring up the incident in the cafeteria today.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Maka seethed into her dinner. I rolled my eyes at her. this conversation again.

"Come on Maka you can't really care about her this much can you?" I question. She shot me a dirty look before going back to glaring at her curry.

"She just utterly humiliated that girl at lunch Soul!" she quips.

"Yeah, but that girl started it," I say while itching my ear. "I mean it was kinda the same thing with Black*star last week, right?" that idiot was back at full throttle already.

"What do you mean?" she asks more calmly. I sigh in frustration, cool guys did not have to explain themselves.

"She doesn't seem to be all that bad so long as no one is attacking her," I mumble. "Black*star did attack her when her back was turned." Maka seemed to deflate at that fact.

"Y-yeah I guess he did," she sighed.

"Plus that girl kind of just exploded at her in the lunchroom. I mean we don't know what the conversation was, but still," I shrug before taking a huge bite.

"Mhm…" she hummed in quiet contemplation. "We should talk to that girl that yelled at Ramla tomorrow."

" _Huuuh_?!" I say flabbergasted. "Why would we do that?"

"I just want to check something is all," she said so innocently. I grunt in response knowing that there was nothing I could say or do to change her mind.

* * *

The next day I didn't even make it to homeroom before being called into Shinigami-sama's office. "Hey, hi how you doin'?" he asks cheerily. Spirit-san was glaring at me from behind him and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why am I here Shinigami-sama?" I say in a clipped tone.

"Always one to get right to the point, Ramla," he said more seriously. "Alright I have a mission for you."

I stare blankly at him for a moment to see if he was joking. "You're joking?" I remark.

"No, no Ramla I need you to do something for me."

"Al…right," I say slowly. "What's up?"

"There have been some disturbances in the lower parts of Death City that concern me."

"So why not send out one of your precious meister/weapon teams?" I hiss venomously. Maybe I was still bitter.

"No need to concern any of them with non-kishin issues," he responds.

"If it's not a kishin problem what kind of problem is it then?"

"Drugs."

"Drugs?"

His expressionless face seemed to deadpan somehow, "drugs." I shrug before scratching my head.

"Alright," I drawl out. "Whaddya want me to do?"

"I have been informed that there is a supposed kingpin running the drug world in my city," his voice has completely changed. The real Grim Reaper had finally appeared.

"Who is this kingpin?" I demand. I could feel the shift, that telltale feeling that I was back in my element.

"Solomon Davis." I laugh at the name.

"The hell kind of a name is Solomon Davis? That's not even an intimidating name," I giggle. "Can I kill 'em?"

"You know how to tell a good soul from a bad one Ramla," he warns.

"I know," I snort. "I meant do you wanna interrogate him and his network or do you just want me to take it out?"

He narrowed his eyeless sockets at me. "Do what you do best." I crack my knuckles before smiling wickedly at him.

"Will do Shinigami-sama," I growl fiendishly.

* * *

I watched as Ramla entered the classroom late and something was different about her. She walked straight up to Professor Hedge and handed him a note. He read it quickly before looking back at her, "very well." Without another word she turned back around and walked back out. She didn't even look at me once. I cast my eyes down to my notes in shame as Professor Hedge continues on with his lecture without any indication of what just happened.

I walked down the hall with Holly and Namoki, two weapons I met in the weapons only class. Holly is a sniper rifle and Namoki is actually a scythe, they both want to be weapons for Lord Death himself someday. "Nay Helena-chan are you going to pick a partner at the dance next week?" Namoki inquires. She found her partner the very first day. The boy she sat next to in homeroom apparently wanted to be like Maka Albarn a deathscythe meister.

"I-I don't kn-know," I stutter stupidly. Her and Holly share a look, "wh-what?" I snap.

"We're just worried about you is all Helena," Holly says quietly. "I mean…Ramla—"

"Just drop it," I hiss quietly. A group of meisters walk past us laughing about something. "I don't want to talk about it right now." They share a look again but say nothing this time. By the time we get into the cafeteria the place is packed.

"Helena! Helena Boughwright!" it was Maka Albarn! I turned five shades of red as her and her weapon approach us.

"Y-y-y-y-yes?!" I squeak in embarrassment.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asks with a smile. I felt faint as she held her hand out to me. "My name is Maka by the way and this is Soul my partner."

"Albarn-san my partner is a huge fan of yours!" Namoki squeals. "He would die to know we were eating with you!"

"Oh? Who is your partner?" she asks kindly.

"Harrison Henry, Jr.!" she says proudly.

"Well, you should have him join us next time," Maka beams. Her weapon looks bored to tears. "Does that make you a demon scythe?"

"Yes ma'am! My great-great-great grandmother was a scythe as well," Namoki boasts.

"Impressive. Come on!" Maka grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a table. I could not be any more embarrassed if I tried. Death the Kid with his twin pistols sat at this table! Along with Black*star one of the strongest people at our school with his awesome weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Maka guides me into a seat right next to her and Tsubaki while Holly and Namoki sat by the others.

We eat and have a casual conversation and just when I think I can relax Maka asks me a question. "So, where's your friend Ramla today?" she asked casually.

"R-R-Ramla?" I stutter. "U-Umm she-she l-left early to-today."

"Oh really? How come?" she inquires.

"We don't know why all we know is she came in late, handed the professor a note, and then left again," Holly answered for me. "She seemed…off though."

"What do you mean 'off'?" Death the Kid asks. One of his weapons was sculpting something out of her mashed potatoes while the other filed her nails.

"Like she just seemed like a different person," Namoki states. "Her face was…she just seemed to be someone else."

Maka placed her hand on top of mine and I yelped in surprise. "Are you okay? You know after what happened yesterday?" I saw her weapon roll his eyes. He did not comment on anything however as he continued to eat his burger.

"Y-y-yeah," I reply sheepishly. "I was out of line. I know Ramla has just been putting up with me out of pity these past few days." My sadness straightened out my stutter for a moment. I hate that I can talk normally when sad and not at any other time.

Maka's lips formed into a hard line. "That's not anyway to treat a friend."

"She never said we were," I respond defensively even though it hurt. "She just let me sit with her in a couple classes is all." Everyone at the table was silent and staring at me. "I-I need to-to go," I stammer as I stand up quickly. I grab my tray and exit the cafeteria hastily trying to hide my hurt feelings.

* * *

It was lunchtime but I was having a hell of a time with my hair. I used to love how wild and untamable my hair is, but today it is a pain in the ass. I finally manage to wrangle the curly afro into two buns on my head and tied bows on them. I grabbed one of my sleazy dresses and wiggled into it while opening the box of new heels I just bought. Courteously bought by the DWMA. I slip on the bright red shoes before checking myself in the mirror. All in all I looked nice, but that wasn't what I was going for.

I made one bow crocked while pulling out a few strands of curls to stick wildly around my head. I grabbed my makeup kit and smeared black eyeshadow under my eyes and on my dress before applying bright red lipstick and smudging that around. I took some purple and dark yellow eyeshadows and created bruises along my jaw and the visible part of my chest. I went into Stein's lab and grabbed a syringe. "This is gonna be a bitch," I say frustrated. I fill the vile with saline solution and plunge it into the crease of my elbow. I hiss as I remove it and do it again and again on both arms.

My pale arm showed nice bruising around the puncture wounds and my dark arm was visibly throbbing. I looked in the mirror one last time, grabbed an apple, and walked straight into the underbelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Women were either giggling, groaning, or moaning in the dank house. It seemed like no matter which way I turned someone was either shooting up or having sex, the impressive ones did it at the same time. My blood was boiling under my skin, waiting for a fight. But I had to keep my cool as I stumbled around the disgusting place. Someone pulled at one of my buns causing it to come undone. A girl ripped my dress so a tattered seam ran up my right leg. I almost kicked her in the face.

I have been jumping from crack house to crack house buying up drugs and pretending to use them in the bathrooms. I've interviewed several druggies about the kingpin, but no one seemed to know Solomon Davis. I was starting to become annoyed when I ran into a rather tall, skinny man.

"Hey beautiful," he slurred at me. I smiled vapidly at him before gently caressing his arm.

"You got any smack for-for me," I look up at him under my eyelashes. "Big daddy?" I could have gagged. The man grabbed my ass and hauled me closer to him, my blood screamed for a fight. 'Keep it cool keep it cool…' my mind gritted out.

"I might have a lil somethin' somethin'," he grinned down at me. "Come on." He leads me up the stairs and into an office. Several people were milling about in there and I was instantly on high alert. A woman, who was probably once beautiful, sat lounging on a couch with a pipe hanging from her lips. In the corner were two people making out with a lot of disturbing sound effects. Then there was the man behind the large desk.

He had to be at least seven feet tall, stocky build with dull grey eyes set deeply in his face. It seemed his mouth was permanently turned upwards without a hint of humor or laughter. His long nose reminded me of a beak—overall not an attractive man. 'Are you Solomon Davis?' I wonder as I stumble closer.

"Phillip," the man intones. "Who do you have here?" he gives me a pointed look. I start laughing and cling to this Phillip character.

"Phillip," I giggle. "I thought you were takin' me to a fu-fun place."

"I am baby don't you worry," he smiles wickedly at me. "Hey Davis you got any good grade smack fo' my new girl?"

'Davis!' my mind screams as I watch him move from behind the desk. He moves to the lady on the couch and steals her pipe. He watches me like a predator watches prey, little did he know it was the other way around. I drop my pretense of being drugged beyond reason as I move away from Phillip and circle Davis.

"What have we here?" he purrs lightly. "You don't seem to be here for a good time after all."

"Davis what are you—" Phillip was cut off when Solomon threw the pipes ash in his face. Finally I roared as my blood reached its hottest and leapt for Solomon.

* * *

When she trudged through the front door covered head to toe in blood and grinning like a madman I actually felt fear. "Ramie?" I question using a nickname long forgotten and much hated. She didn't even react to the name she simply walked past me, trailing blood and not looking at me. I turned back around to face my computer to finish typing my essay. Unease filtering through my blood and soul.

She limped back in half an hour later clean of blood and smelling faintly of lilac. She grabs a test tube and beaker before turning on one of my burners. She poured water into the beaker and placed it above the flame. From her pocket she took out a small bag with a strange green powder in it. Ramla then dumped the powder into a petri dish. I watched in fascination as she worked her way around the substance. Her style was meticulous as she took notes over everything she did. Finally when the water was boiling she added the powder into the test tube and poured water over it.

She set it down in the rack and we both watched closely as the powder went from green to purple to black until it started foaming and sizzling. Ramla made no indication that she was surprised at the results. She merely wrote down everything on the piece of paper she found before shoving the rest of the powder back into the bag. She cleaned up after herself without comment and I think I managed to turn my screw as far as it could go waiting on her.

"What was that?" I finally ask slowly.

"Drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Drugs," she confirms with a stiff nod. She shoved the bag back into her pocket before turning to head into the kitchen. "Hungry?" she calls out.

"If you are," I respond.

"Can I have a smoke?" she asks. I sigh before standing up and stretching.

"I wish you wouldn't," I intone stoically.

"Mhm," came her agreement before I heard the click of a lighter and her exhale. I walk into the kitchen behind her and lean against the door frame. Ramla kept her back to me as she shuffled about the kitchen. It seemed she was making grilled cheese sandwiches while munching on an apple.

"Ram?"

"Yeah?" she says around a mouthful of apple. She turns to look at me while the sandwiches cook, her dark purple eyes bore into mine. "What's up?"

I was so overcome with memories that it actually stole my breath. "Nothing," I say before moving closer to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, even after all these years she still smelled like lilacs.

* * *

"Here's the report and here are my findings," I state as I throw the stack of papers onto the table. Spirit-san picks them up and hands them to Shinigami-sama.

"Are they all gone?" Shinigami-sama asks.

"All the top brass are dead and their souls devoured, I blew up two warehouses full of drugs, and I tested out that green powder," I point to the bag. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"What is it?" Spirit-san asks curiously. He picks up the bag and shakes it.

"A mix of things really," I say. "Mostly it is the essence of a very toxic African plant called _Cestrum laevigatum_ and usually it only causes a problem in cows…"

"Cows?" Spirit says confused.

"Yeah because no one in Africa is dumb enough to eat this shit. Cows eat it during droughts because they don't know any better."

"So do you think this is going to be a continued problem in Death City, Ramla?" Shinigami-sama inquires. I sigh and rub at my face, I did not get enough sleep last night at all.

"I mean I don't know where it came from or who is supplying this shit. I might have taken out most of the top brass, but someone is going to pick up where Solomon left off. It is only a matter of time," I say.

"What else can you tell me about this drug?" he asks.

"I saw a lot of people drinking and assumed it was alcohol. I don't remember being able to see through any of the cups so I can't say for sure how many people were using this drug."

"What does drinking have to do with this drug Ramla?" Spirit-san asks this time. At least he wasn't sneering at me or being rude, he was serious.

"While snorting or just eating this powder will kill you if you add it to a liquid the effects are faster. I once overheard a guy telling a girl to drink it when it's purple, but of course out of context that made zero fucking sense. When I finally found this drug I understood. There was this cup in the office where I found Solomon that had turned black and bubbling.

"When I got back to Stein's place I put the green powder into pure water and it turned purple, then black, and then it started to bubble. I think people were told to 'drink it when it's purple' so they don't see what it really becomes."

"That is disheartening news," Shinigami-sama sighs. "Well for now the drug problem is curbed and the addicts have been sent to rehab. You can go back to class as usual now Ramla," recognizing a dismissal when I hear one I wave before turning to leave the Death Room.

* * *

 **Hello, hello! I seriously have like at least two more chapters already written...I just need to do some cleaning up and editing. If you have thoughts on my story please do not hesitate to review or contact me! :)**

 **Keep it sparkly**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning portion of classes was uneventful as usual except there was a pop quiz that no one saw coming. I finished it in five minutes and spent the rest of that class sleeping. Helena sat next to me and walked with me without so much as a word. 'Maybe she'll finally leave me alone,' I hoped. When lunch came I grabbed a sandwich and moved to head right back out of that noisy place.

"R-Ramla?" Helena stuttered. That flush was back and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah Helena?" I ask bored.

"I-I'm going to-to the dance ne-next week…" she trails off.

"And?" I implore. She turns her eyes towards me pleadingly and I suddenly get the feeling everyone is watching us again.

"W-will it b-be al…alright if I g-get a partner?" she stammers and mumbles. I stare at her in shock for a moment before snorting.

"Why would I can if you finally buckled down and get a partner?" I respond. "Do what you want."

"Ramla," she said.

I blink slowly as I stare at her, "mhm?"

"Will you be my friend?" no stutter, no mumbling. I frown at her as my brow crumples in confusion.

"I'll look out for ya kid, don't worry." It was the best I could do. 'Doesn't she see that I am not a friend? Can't she see that I am broken and damaged?' Her face hid her hurt well, but I still saw a flash of it in her eyes.

"Ba-back at y-you!" she said too brightly. Without another word we turn our different ways and most likely just severed that bond.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Stein asks as he enters the training field.

""What…does…it—look like!" I grunt in between rotations of the gigantic truck wheel. I've pushed this thing down the field five times now and I still felt like killing something.

"I mean why are you here and not in class?"

"School's over dumbass," I snap back. He blows out smoke as he casually cranks his loose screw.

"You missed my class."

"Don't care."

"We have a test next week."

"Don't. Care."

"What do you care about Ramie?"

"Don't call me that!" I holler at him. "I _don't_ care about this fucking school or its classes for one thing! I _don't_ care about this city or its people! And I _definitely_ _don't_ care about the people at this _fucking_ school! Augh! You piss me off so much Stein!" I start kicking at the ground and the tire. "Just leave me the hell alone! I'm moving out—don't fucking stop me!"

I stomp away from him so he can't see the hurt. Suddenly all that hurt that I thought I buried a long time ago resurfaced and it caused my emotions to take control. I was shaking with rage as I walked into the locker room to change back into my normal clothes and to grab my bag. That hurt was clenching my heart making it hard to breathe as tears threatened to fall. 'I don't need a partner, I don't need _anyone_! Never again…' my mind seethed and boiled as I stormed out of the school.

* * *

"What do you think that was all about?" I ask Tsubaki.

The demon weapon merely shakes her head in confusion, "I don't know Maka. But she looked really upset with Professor Stein." Kid and Liz were watching her stalk down the stairs while we spoke. "Do you think Professor Stein threatened to dissect her because she skipped class?" Tsubaki gasped horrified.

"Mhm, that's not what that fight looked like it was about," Liz murmurs.

"How do you figure Elizabeth?" Kid asks.

"Dunno, it just seemed more personal than simply missing a class is all," she drawled. At that point Soul came up and rested his elbow on my shoulder to see what we were staring at.

"Why aren't you minions watching your god?!" Black*star hollers at us from a higher rooftop.

"Black*star…" Tsubaki scolds lightly. He merely laughs, that is until Patty snuck up behind him and pushed him from the roof. Liz and Soul laughed as Black*star fell straight on his butt into a fountain. Tsubaki and Kid shared an annoyed look as I merely sighed in disgruntlement. "I warned you Black*star," Tsubaki sighed as well before walking over to her meister.

* * *

I stole one of Stein's duffle bags as I raged around his place grabbing the few meager things I owned. I shoved the three tops, two pairs of pants, and a couple pairs of underwear into the bag before throwing the heels I bought for that stupid mission out the window into the backyard. I took the toothbrush and toothpaste along with peanut butter and bread. It wasn't much and it all fit into the bag with room to spare. I scowled down at what my life has become before cursing colorfully at the floor.

I was about to walk out the door when at the last minute I walked over to Stein's desk to see if I could steal something worthwhile from it. He had papers and notebooks scattered everywhere and his computer was blinking that he had emails to read. I shifted through the papers and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw who the author was on most of the papers. 'R.A.B.'

I pushed all the papers onto the floor before turning back around to head out. At the last second I grabbed the other bag of that drug from the raid and shoved it in my pocket. Without a backwards glance I slammed the door shut and walked off once again into the underbelly.

* * *

I watched as Ramla stalked into the classroom and plopped down in a chair near the back of the classroom. Holly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Namoki in the second row. Ramla didn't even look at us, instead she was staring intensely at her desk. In history, math, science, and lunch she did not approach me. Holly and Namoki tried to distract me but I was still sad. "Come on Helena! Let's get going to gym," Holly says. She grabs my tray of food that I did not touch as she grabbed my wrist to pull me up.

Namoki was talking with Maka and her meister when we walked out into the hallway. "Ladies," a man on a rolly chair said.

"Professor Stein," Holly says politely.

"P-Professor!" I squeak.

"You're Helena Boughwright, correct?" he asks.

"Y-y-yes!" I stutter nervously.

"Walk with me, excuse us," he said to Holly. I follow after him stiffly as I throw a confused glance back at my friend. She only shrugs before walking back into the cafeteria to find Namoki probably. I follow Professor Stein down the hall until we reach one of the many rooftop balconies. He rolled out towards the ledge and I followed after him quietly. "Do you have gym class next with Mira?" he asks quietly.

"Y-yes! Naigus-sensei is my next class—I me-mean professor!" I squeak again.

"Mhm," he says in contemplation. He pulls out a package of cigarettes from his coat pocket and flicks one out. He doesn't say anything more as he lights it and blows out a few puffs of smoke. "You're coming with me to my Soul Theory class next period. Crescent Moon classroom. Tell Mira." I stand staring at his retreating figure with my mouth wide open. Soul Theory was one of _the hardest_ classes taught at the DWMA! By the time I regained my composer he was gone.

I heard the bell ring and I sprinted out to the field to find Naigus-sensei.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Helena practically screeched as she came rushing into the room. I felt my eyes widened as she almost went careening into Stein. He moved out of her way and let her ram her face into the front row desk behind him. I could practically see the stars in her pale blue eyes as she stood up in a daze. "S-s-sorry…" she mumbles. I narrow my eyes as I look at Stein waiting for his reasoning for bringing her to this class.

"Helena!" Maka yelps as she rushes down to straighten her out. Tsubaki and Liz follow suit and I narrow my eyes more.

'What do they want with Helena?' I wonder curiously. Maka picks up Helena's bag as Tsubaki and Liz lead her into a chair near their group. When I look back at Stein he is staring straight at me.

"Ramla will you come down here please?" he asks so coyly.

"No," I say bluntly. A shift my head to the left to avoid being impaled by his scalpel. "What do you want Stein?" I bark.

"R-Ramla?" Helena mutters from across the room. Everyone is staring at me by this point and I growl as I stand up and move to the front. Stein stands up from him chair and places his glasses down on the podium.

"Let's go down to the training field," Stein says too chipper. The whole class stands up confused, but moves towards the door. I'm silently fuming the whole way down to the field and plotting ways to remove his head from his neck without killing him. Once we get out onto the grass we all circle up around Stein. "Helena if you would be so kind," he gestures for her to stand next to him.

"Y-yes!" she stutters and trots over to him. I could see her shaking slightly as she stood next to him. She hid her fear behind a confident mask well though.

"Ramla?" he questions.

"No," I snap at him again. He narrows his eyes at me before flicking his cigarette butt onto the ground.

"This time I am not asking," everyone in the circle visibly winced at his tone. I merely rolled my eyes, I went to stand on his other side with a huff. "Thank you."

"What now?" I question.

"Ox, Harvard come forward as well," the lightening spear and his meister step forward. "It is simple we are sparing today."

" _What_?!" I snap venomously. "I am not fighting these idiots!"

"What did you say you delinquent?!" Ox shouts at me.

"Shut up Ford! You and your bald-ass head give me a headache!" I seethe. Stein rests his hand on my head and I rage silently inwardly. "Fine," I grit out. "Helena transform!" I bark at her. In my rage she became paralyzed which only served to piss me off further. Harvard had already transformed and was in Ox's hands. Everyone has moved back to give us space as I stalk over to Helena. "This won't hurt," I say right before I attack her. "Forced Transformation!"

Helena screams as her body shifts without her permission into weapon form. I grab her hilt and spin it around my finger before gripping it tightly in my hand. Her hilt was bright gold and the color hurt my heart for only a moment. Her blade was long, but balanced beautifully with a slight blue hue to it. A small tassel hung from the hilt and sparkled in the sun. It was a pendant in the shape of a turtle of all thing. "H-hey! I ha-happen to like-like turtles!" she says indignantly. "Wh-what did y-you do to-to me Ramla?"

"Sorry, but you weren't moving at a suitable pace so I forced you to transform. It didn't hurt did it?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"No," she says.

"Let's fight then," I growl.

"Yes Ramla," she says without a stutter to be heard. I could hear others still getting over their shock at my ability. Stein moved off to the side to officiate this match. He blows out smoke as he stares at me.

'Helena can you hear me?'

'Ramla?! What are you doing in my head?!'

'I'm talking to you over our soul connection. I will warn you only once—do _not_ go poking around in my soul or head. Got it?'

A silence met my demand and I was about to growl at her again when, 'okay Ramla…I won't look I promise.' While I know she can feel my reservations about her promise I force myself to relax.

'I won't use even a fraction of my powers got it?' was the only insight I was willing to give her since it could affect the battle if she was caught unaware by my power.

"Start!" Stein shouts. No further discussion could be had as Ox and Harvard rushed at us.

"Prepare yourself!" Ox shouts in an obnoxious superior tone. I twist out of the way of his first thrust with the spear. He spins around to jab me in the back with the handle, unfortunately for him I saw it coming. My blood responded to the excitement of a fight and started boiling.

"Ramla!" Helena shouts and I use her blade to deflect the blow. He stumbles back as I charge forward and thrust the blade slightly to the right of his face. "Yay! You landed a blow!" she cheers as blood trickles down her blade. I watched as the blood trailed down and hit the hilt causing my blood to rage. "R-Ramla…?" Helena said worriedly. I think someone else said my name, but I was rendered incapable of movement as the onslaught of memories overrode my logic.

With my senses derailed and my thought process shot I started to rely on pure instinct. "Resonance On," I say around a terrible grin.

"Ramla!" she screams as my soul sings with hers. Ox and Harvard are thrown back by the sheer force of the resonance. The resonance was shaky, but good enough. The turtle pendant wound itself up my arm until the pendant attached itself to my back and grew. Helena's blade became a flux between a solid and liquid and shimmered blue more brightly.

"That's interesting," I murmur between giggles. The hum of my soul was a familiar comfort and the zing of Helena's soul kept me grounded because it was frazzled against mine. Once her blade was attached to my arm and a protective shell encompassed my back I unleashed a feral growl as I jumped up and landed on the lowest roof.

* * *

"Ramla!" I screamed as suddenly a fuzzy feeling tingled in my bones and along my blade. Her soul was not as I was told they should look, hers was in one word scary. She had the most perfect clear skin that held an ivory hue and her hair was a beautiful wild mane of curls that shimmered gold and red in the sun. Her soul did not reflect any of the brightness her appearance exuded. Instead it was a dim light flickering weakly against mine and I think its darkness was to hide the depth of it.

"That's interesting," she giggles madly. Before I could ask her what was going on she leapt _at least_ twenty feet straight up! We landed on the roof and the tingling sensation started to grow. "Bionic Eye."

"Ramla!" I try to yell firmly.

'Helena…' she says calmly. Too calmly. 'You have to reach into your own soul before this resonance will work. I won't force you.' I was so moved by the concern in her voice I was able to relax. Suddenly the tingling sensation stopped and I could see what she saw.

'W-what is th-that?'

'Just something I can do.'

'What do we do now?'

'Just hold onto your soul and this resonance and we'll see what you've got.' I close my eyes as I concentrate on the fight at hand. 'Can you sense them down there? All those souls.'

'Yes,' I think quietly. 'I can see them all through your eyes.'

"Good, now we are going to focus only on Ox and Harvard. When you're ready let me know.' I concentrate harder on two souls Ramla highlighted they seemed frustrated and confused.

'Go!' I shout.

"Here I come!" Ramla screams as she jumps high into the air. "Target Locked…Trajectory Set…Engage!" We go careening downward at a breakneck speed that I had to concentrate on not breaking the resonance in its wake. "Soul Paralysis!" We sliced straight through Ox and Harvard and landed heavily a few feet away from everyone. The next thing I hear is a strangled moan and a dull thud as Ox hits the ground and drops Harvard. "Resonance Off. Change back Helena," Ramla commands. When she releases my hilt I make sure to transform the moment I don't feel her fingers anymore. I do a quick cartwheel to stand back up straight.

"Th-that was a-a-amazing!" I squeal as I turn to look at her. Ramla's face was distraught as she stared at our fallen opponents. "Ramla?"

"What did you do?!" a small girl with bright pink hair screams at us. I freeze in terror at the sheer force of her words, Ramla tensed up. "He-he's not getting up…Ox Ford!"

Stein walked slowly up to them and checked their vitals. "Mhm interesting," he said almost exactly the same way as Ramla did earlier. "They are fine, their souls are currently in a suspended state." Stein pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "Couple hours and they'll be good as new."

"But Harvard isn't transforming back!" Maka shouts.

"Suspended state Miss Albarn," Stein starts sternly. "They can't do much of anything right now. Miss Diehl and Miss Dupré if you would be so kind as to take them to the nurse's office. Now for the next pairing…" I stopped listening as Ramla seemed to get progressively worse the longer he spoke.

* * *

'That rotten bastard…I'll kill him!' my mind rages and seethes as I watch Stein carry on as if nothing has happened. Now that I got carried away and resonated with Helena her presence is even harder to ignore. I stood in tense silence while I felt Helena fret over me which only caused my temper to flare higher. The rest of the class stayed far away from us and that also pissed me off.

When it was over they all moved back into the school and Helena fidgeted behind me. "Go. Away." I ground out between clenched teeth. Her hurt thrummed in my head as she squeaked and shuffled away. Stein stood there staring after the class as the tolls of the last bell fade away. "I'll kill you," I say.

"Not a good idea?"

"No," I spit. "I'm telling Shinigami-sama that I'm going back to Africa. This place is shit and I didn't think I could hate you any more than I did yesterday."

"Can't do that," he blows out smoke slowly. I hiss and snarl in response. "Your condition is much worse than I thought. Do you realize you almost consumed that girl's soul?" At this I was so started that my scowl fell off my face.

"I did not," I bite back. "I told her to hold on."

"But you did and I thought I was going to have to intervene but then it was all over. Lucky for me I got to see your Soul Paralysis again. Seems you had better luck this time," at this last jab I moved.

"Bastard!" I rush him but he blocks my punch. "How _dare_ you speak of it?" I scream as I bring my other fist back and drive it into his kidney. He releases my first fist and I drop low and swipe at his feet. He jumps out of the way leaving his right side exposed and I took advantage of it by twisting on my left hand and kicking up into his gut with my right foot. " _You weren't there_!" I scream as my hurt overwhelmed me. " _You_ —you weren't…there." My voice grew smaller and smaller. Stein stood then hunched slightly over holding his right side. "You have no right. You weren't there…I don't need your meddlesome help! I just want to be left alone Stein." I look at him wearily, "just leave me alone."

I turn on my heels quickly and sprint off campus. I never did notice that someone was watching the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope anyone who is reading this currently is enjoying the story. I've got a lot of editing to do for the future chapters I have planned, but hopefully that doesn't take too long! If you like what you're reading please feel free to comment I always appreciate feedback :)**

 **Keep it Sparkly!**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**

* * *

I sat in stoic silence in the library as people shuffled about trying to get research materials on subjects I've never heard of before. I don't know when I started crying, but now the tears would not stop falling. They dripped down and stained the cotton of my skirt. I know that the last bell has rung and I know I should be heading back to the dorms, but I just can't move. In that moment when I sliced through those two boys Ramla's soul awakened for the briefest of moments and I have never seen anything so…so…so…

"Helena?" a small voice called out to me. I was so startled I jumped from the chair, hit my head on the lamp above me, and fell on the floor. "Helena!"

"M-Maka?" I say unbelievingly. Soul, her weapon was right behind her as she crouched down next to me. I saw her other friends were not far behind her, except for Death the Kid. "Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" I say fearfully. 'Did they want to beat me up because of that fight earlier?'

"We wanted to check on you. Holly and Namoki said they hadn't seen you since lunch," Maka says worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," I squeak and fresh tears begin to fall. "I-I'm so sc-scared!" I fling my arms around her neck and sob into her shoulder. Maka wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer while murmuring soothing words into my hair. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty also join us on the ground as they quell my hysteria.

"Hey Ramla was really out of line with how she treated you," Maka comments. They didn't understand, I wasn't scared _of_ Ramla I was scared _for_ her.

"Come with us to The Gallows, we're having a little get together," Liz offers when my tears finally stop.

"I-I couldn't in-intrude," I mumble.

"Nonsense! It is just what we need! Now if I could only find my tech…" she mutters darkly. "Probably trying to straighten some kid's teeth." Maka pulls me up into a standing position before we exit the library. We walk out into the courtyard and see Death the Kid leaning against the entrance. "There you are Kiddo!" Liz tries to say angrily. "We thought we lost you."

"Sorry about that Liz, Patty," he smiles at his weapons. His smile did not touch his eyes though as he turned away and started heading down the stairs. "Let's go."

* * *

I kick open the door to the shitty apartment I managed to rent. " _Oi_! Ramla if ya gonna ruin shit make sure it belongs to ya!" my sassy roommate snaps.

"Can in Candace," I growl. I stomp over to the fridge and grab a water bottle. "Aren't you supposed to be at work anyways?"

"I'm waiting on Sissy right now as a matter of fact," she huffs at me.

"Don't you mean a John?" I cajole.

"Shut up," she hisses at me. When I don't make a retort she stomps into the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks. "Ya don't look to good," she examines. "What happened?" There was something to be said about Candace's perception abilities. The moment I ran into her on the streets last night she didn't give me a choice but to move in with her.

 _"I need a roommate and I just nominated ya!" this crazy woman with wild rainbow hair screams at me. She was smiling from ear to ear as she dragged me behind her. Men were whistling at us and asking for prices, but she didn't even turn her head. "Ya look like you needa place to hang for a while."_

 _"Lady I don't even know you!" I snap as I try to claw at her hand._

 _"Nah, I can see it in ya eyes. Ya don't have anywhere ta go right now." At that I stopped fighting and let her drag me behind her._

"Nothin'," I lied.

"Liar," she snaps. Damn.

"Don't worry bout it Candi," I sigh before recycling the bottle.

"I'm gonna worry bout it all night now. Tell me what happened," she insists.

I look at her wearily before sighing and digging around in the cabinets. She stands at in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You know you aren't wearing pants right?" She looks down briefly before shrugging.

"Nothin' ya haven't seen before. 'Sides I don't really need pants," she waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Gross," I gag.

"If ya don't tell me what's wrong I'm gonna have to beat it out of ya."

I snort, "I'd like to see you try."

"Ramla," she says frustrated.

"Just drop it Candi, please. I just had a bad day," I reply. A knock came at the door stopping her further questioning. She glares at me before moving to answer the door.

"I'll be right out!" Candi giggles completely changing personalities as she breezes by the kitchen to her room. There was another girl that walked past who had a scowl on her face.

"Hey Sissy," I mutter as I finally found something to eat.

"Ram," she says airily. Her voice is light and crisp which contrasted hilariously with her serious mannerisms.

"Sis, Ram-Ram had a bad day today!" Candi chirped from her bedroom. "But she won't tell me what happened!" she sounded so offended that I snorted.

"Would it happen to do with the news that some crazy meister has enrolled at the DWMA?" at the word 'crazy' I bristled. Candi walked back into the living room and stood next to Sissy, they both stared at me.

"I'm not crazy," I hiss.

"No you're not."

"Yeah! We like ya!" Candi laughs lightly. "But what happened Ramla?"

"I got carried away," is all I said before I shoved my sandwich in my mouth.

"We gotta go Candace," Sissy says before moving to the door. "I'm sorry you had a bad day Ram."

"Thanks Sis," I say drily. They both turn to leave, but Candi hesitates at the door. "What?" I snap.

"Ramla, I'm glad I met ya yesterday," she smiles at me. Before I can reply she walked out and shut the door behind her. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before moving into my room to continue my research on that drug.

* * *

" _Bye_!" Patty screamed at everyone as they walked down the drive. Helena waved enthusiastically at her as she walked next to Tsubaki. "Kiddo I'm going to take a shower now!"

"Alright Patty," I reply with a smile. Liz follows her in while I stand on the porch for a moment longer. I was still mulling over the strange conversation I overheard between Stein-sensei and that Ramla girl.

 _"Bastard! How_ dare _you speak of it! You weren't there! You—you weren't…there…just leave me alone…"_

Her words rattled around my head giving me a headache. I rubbed at my temples as I enter the mansion and close the door firmly behind me. Patty and Liz took turns bathing and getting ready for bed while I cleaned up after our impromptu party. It was ten before I was satisfied with the house. Liz and Patty went to bed only a few minutes ago, but I needed to shower.

It was almost midnight when I was feeling clean enough to go to sleep. I brushed my hair and teeth and I fluffed up my pillows before lying down. "I can't sleep," I declared tiredly after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning. I got up and threw on my robe before padding barefoot out into the hallway. I quietly opened Liz and Patty's doors to see them sleeping soundly. Satisfied they were deeply breathing I tiptoed down into the front living room. I was going to read until I couldn't keep my eyes opened until I saw something surreal out the window.

"What is that?" I murmur softly before placing the book I pulled down back into its spot. I move to the window and pull the curtain back farther and am startled by what I see. "Ramla?!" I yell before I remember my sleeping weapons. I turn to make sure no one was stirred before I sprinted out the front door. I briefly saw a flash of her mass of curls turn the corner and I rush after her. I watch in stunned silence as she walks across the street without looking both ways and enters a park. "What is Death's name is she doing?" I mutter. "Ramla! Ramla—wait up!" I run after her.

I run around the park trying to find her, somehow she gave me the slip. "Damnit," I curse loudly. I circle again when I see something shining in the light of a lamp. "Ramla?" I question cautiously as I approach the bench. "Ramla what are you…doing…?" She was passed out on the bench with her arms and legs draped over the armrests. Her breathing was ragged and her face was drawn up tight in obvious distress. However, that is not what I was focused on. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is wrong with your limbs?!" I cry out in distress. I poke at her right leg and it twitches and she grunts. Her left arm started flailing and smacked me in the face.

"Stop it…Meoaisr…" she mumbled the last part of her statement. I was clutching at my nose cursing while she flipped over and grunted. "It's not….you—hamburgers in th…." She sighed in what sounded like annoyance. Her frown never eased away as her sleep talking continued. I shook her and even pulled a few curls on her head the most I got out of that was another smack to the face.

"Dammit!" I hiss as I grab her up in my arms and start walking back to The Gallows. She curled into my and even grabbed the collar of my robe, her head fell heavily on my shoulder as her breathing evened out.

"I've missed you so much," she whispers softly into my neck. Goosebumps formed in the wake of her breath. No mumbling, no slurs I heard her clear as day. She nuzzled her face into my neck and sighed contently. I gulped loudly as I tried to ignore how she cuddled closer into my body.

"Death, what happened to you?" I muse aloud as I walk up the drive. I saw that I left the door open in my haste and sighed in annoyance. I entered the mansion and kicked the door shut behind me, I tiptoe back up the stairs and walk down the hall to one of our spar bedrooms. I set Ramla down carefully and pull the covers up over her body. Her brow furors as I move away a small whimper escaped her lips. "Ramla?" I quietly whisper. Her facial features relax again as I bend closer to her.

"Please…" her breath tickled my face. "Please don't do this," tears start to fall down her face. I was at a loss for what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of I placed my hand on her hair and consoled her the best I could.

"You're safe now Ramla. You're safe here," I whisper before removing my hand and retreating back to the door. I heard her sigh one more time, this time it sounded contented. I shut the door quietly behind me.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I could feel the cold sweat trickling down my spine and between my legs. I felt disgusting and confused. 'Where the hell am I?' I gaze around the room trying to discern anything familiar, but come up blank. I push the covers back and investigate my body, 'stay calm. Stay calm and figure it out…Soul Perception!' I hone in on the souls floating around my immediate area. "What?" I say dumbfounded. "They're…sleeping? Is that Death the Kid?!" I feel my eye twitch in irritation. 'Where the _hell am I_?'

I quickly jump out of the bed and run to the door. When I found it to be unlocked I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I threw it open and ran quietly down the hall until I found a staircase without a glance back I hurled myself down the stairs and straight out the front door. I didn't even stop to close the door behind me as I sprinted down the driveway and out into the streets of Death City. I ran all the way back to the underbelly and into my apartment. This place was so rundown the damn landlord doesn't have a lock on the front door.

I run up the three flights of stairs and crash through my door. "Fucking Candace!" She did not lock the door again. There was some man snoring on the floor of the living room with a whiskey bottle in his hand. Someone was shuffling around in the kitchen banging pots and pans, I take a quick look to see it's just Sissy. I don't even say hi to her as I just run right into my room and slam the door. I pad around my room in bare feet making sure everything is where it is supposed to be. "Thank god," I sigh in relief. All of my tests have not be disturbed so I fall into my bed with a grunt.

The next time I woke up it was burning bright outside. "Shit," I mutter as I roll over and almost fall out of bed. My left arm fell asleep and I missed pushing myself up on the side table and instead slammed my face into it. "Shit!" I curse loudly.

"Ram?" Candace calls out.

"Yeah? What is it Candi?" I snap as I nurse my bruised nose.

"Ya okay in there? It sounds like a herd of elephants in there," she yells back.

"Bah!" I grunt as I stand up and fix my shirt. As I am attempting to tame my hair Candi bursts into the room and stops suddenly.

"Oh," she says simply. "I see you've been up all night. Where did ya go?"

"What?"

"Where did ya go? I heard the door at like…" she scrunched up her face. "Like five am and we were all here by that time."

"Huh? Oh that, nothing don't worry about it," I insist as I hastily—desperately—try to make my hair manageable. "It's nothing."

"Uh-huh just like ya only had a bad day yesterday?" she quirks her eyebrow at me. I jut my hip out and give her the sassiest look I could. "I'm just lookin' out for ya sweetie. Ya make it easy to worry bout ya," she gives a pointed look to my science experiments. I roll my eyes at her before giving up on my hair.

"What are you doin' today?" I say, changing the subject.

"We gotta go shopping. Wanna come?"

"Who is we?" I ask hesitantly.

"Me, Sissy, and a few of the other gals," she responds.

"You gonna be okay?"

"God, Ramla ya act like someone is tryin' to kill me every time I walk out the front door."

"You never know," I murmur as I pull off my shirt and chuck it into the hamper. Candi wolf whistles at me and I throw a pillow at her. "Nah maybe next time. I was gonna get a job today."

"Oh, ya know ya don't have to do that," she says.

"I know but I feel like I need to pull my weight."

She looks at me funny before turning around, "alright if ya say so. See ya later!" She walks out into the living room and I hear people trotting around moving stuff. After ten minutes the front door shuts and I slump down onto the mattress. I stare at my beakers and flasks as they gleam in the sunshine before I heft myself up and walk into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

That next Monday I felt half dead, I did not look for a job like I told Candi I would instead I stayed up all weekend testing that drug. I trudged into the school with my bag dragging on the ground. I slumped into my chair in homeroom while Professor Hedge was writing on the board. There was only three other people in the room and they were all sitting in the back of the class looking everywhere but at me. I guess my escapades the other day have spread around the school.

I bang my head down onto the desk and groan. "Ramla, if you are going to be disruptive today you might as well leave my class," Professor Hedge scolds. He turns around and his bald ass head shined at me. My eye twitched but I did not pick up my head I only grabbed the piece of chalk as he chucked it at my head. "Nice to see your reflexes aren't diminished."

"Nice to see your dry, sarcastic sense of humor is still going strong," I quip. I hear him smirk without having to look at him. Soon enough the rest of the class trickles in and I can feel everyone giving me a wide berth. That is until that annoying zing was back and in full force next to me.

"H-hi Ramla," Helena stutters. Her soul shifts nervously around her as it tries to reach out to mine. I don't even think she realized it was happening. Even so it didn't annoy me any less as I shut her out completely. She squeaked at the sudden coldness that comes from a Cut Off. I grunt at her as a way of greeting. "I-I wanted y-you to-to know that I a-am getting a partner this we-weekend," her stutter was ridiculous. "At the-the party."

I slide my head to the side to look at her front my slumped over position. "That's nice," I say softly. "I'm sure whoever you pick will be very appreciative to have such a strong weapon," then I rolled my head back down. I felt her soul bristle before melting into a soft hum of appreciation. I could feel others staring at us and a dull headache made an appearance at the base of my skull. 'Great,' I groan inwardly. Professor Hedge starts the lecture even though tension in the room was palpable.

* * *

The first three classes went by slowly and throughout all of them people stared. Helena stayed by my side with an almost obtrusive level of loyalty. She tensed whenever she caught someone throwing me a nasty look or her soul lashed out whenever someone bumped into one of us in the hallways. I, for the most part, ignored them until Spirit-san passed us in the hall on our way to study hall.

He stops right in front of us forcing us to halt as well. "What is it Spirit-san? We gotta get to class," I say in a bored tone. The world started to take on a hazy quality, but I ignored it as I stared at the crazed Deathscythe.

"You're a real piece of work you know that Ramla?" he spat my name. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Especially around my daughter you bit—!"

"That is quite enough Spirit-sensei," came a very commanding, clipped tone. Helena and I turn around and come face to face with Death the Kid. My soul stirs at the blurry memories from the other night. Helena's soul reacts to mine and causes her to fidget and become agitated. "I feel as though that is not the way a teacher should be talking to students," Death the Kid was glaring at the Deathscythe.

"Papa," Maka and her weapon walk up behind the Shinigami in training. "Helena is my friend! How could you speak so crudely in front of her?" her greens eyes flash with ire. I looked back at Spirit-san and his jaw was on the floor and tears were flowing down his face.

"But Maka! Baby, she could have killed you!"

"Papa—!"

"How fucking dare you," I seethe quietly. My fists were shaking from the anger the welled up inside me. "You're a fucking piece of shit you know that Spirit-san?" I spat at him. He looked like he was going to say something, but I didn't give him the opportunity. I punched a hole in the wall nearest to my left arm. "I'm going to see Shinigami-sama. Don't fucking follow me!" I snap at all of them over my shoulder. Helena's soul shuddered against mine as I disappoint her once again.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" I shout at the very persistent boy behind me.

"It just so happens that I need to talk to my father as well," he says causally. "I'm thinking that we need to redo our current staff," his voice drops to a dangerous level. My steps falter for a moment and it was enough time for him to catch up to me. I slow my pace, but do not stop as I look at him out of the side of my eye.

"What do you want Death the Kid?" My headache was pounding now.

"You can call me Kid," he said easily. "And I don't want anything."

"That doesn't seem right," I counter. I give him a glare out of my peripheral but it doesn't land. "What do you really want…Kid?" his nickname tasted funny in my mouth. He grabs my left arm and forces me to stop and look at him. I see that he isn't looking at me he is looking at my arm.

"Why do you cover it?" he asks. I felt myself tense at his words and tried to play dumb.

"I don't understand." He stares at me blankly before pushing my sleeve up. "Don't do that!" I snap at him. I shove it back down and fix my glove before anyone can see.

"So?"

"It's…a long stor—it's none of your business," I say briskly.

"I mean obviously you have to feel some sort of way about it. If you can sleep walk in ridiculously short night pants and an undershirt with a shawl drawn over it. Yet you come to school in slacks and long sleeved shirts." He looks at my hands, "and gloves. People think you're a Maka Albarn poser by the way."

" _What_?!" I yelp. "I've never even heard of this girl before I got here!" I defend. "I just happen to like gloves!"

"Huh," he says thoughtfully.

I grit my teeth as I feel my eye twitch, "I _do not_ envy that girl. If anything she should want to be _me_."

"Why is that?"

"Oh look at that the Death Room. Well this is where we part Death the Kid," I salute him before walking under the guillotine path. I pull my bag tighter to my body as my eye continues to twitch and the headache throbs suddenly when I realize he hasn't left. "Kid…" I say warningly. We both pass through the final guillotine and enter the sky looking room.

"Heyo! Hiya! How's it going?" Shinigami-sama chirps. "What's up Kiddo?"

"Father," he says curtly. "I need to talk to you about Spirit-sensei's recent behavior."

"Kid," I snap at him. "Knock it off Spirit-san has been an ass to me for as long as I've known him."

"What happened?" Shinigami-sama once again quickly switched personalities.

"He was just yelling at her in the hallway—name calling her such disgraceful things!—about our sparing class last Friday." Kid clenched his fist. "It was just rude and unnecessary."

"Mhm…Ramla is this true? Did Spirit-kun yell at you?" I click my tongue and roll my eyes at him.

"Shinigami-sama it's not a big deal," I try to reason with him. Before any of us can say another word a foursome of people come crashing through the door.

"Shinigami-sama!" Spirit-san cries out.

"Semapi!" Stein yells out as he tries to grab the crazed Deathscythe.

"Stein! Spirit! You can't just barge in here!" Marie-san hollers.

"Lord Death I apologize for my friends!" Sid-san interjects as he manages to grab Spirit-san by the collar of his shirt. I look over at Kid and see that his jaw the floor, for me this was a typical Monday afternoon.

"Reaper…Chop!" Shinigami-sama shouts as he impales Spirit-san's head. He starts howling and rolling in pain on the floor while Stein kicks him in the stomach. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he repeatedly kicked his former partner.

"Stein," I murmur softly as I approach him. He doesn't look up at me as he continues his abuse. "Stein," I say more firmly. I grab his arm and turn him towards me.

"Ram…" he looks at me in a daze. Marie-san walked up next to him and looked at Spirit-san.

"Whoa," she comments absentmindedly. She poked him with her foot a couple of times before flouncing over to Shinigami-sama and Kid.

"Stein what are you doing?" I whisper to him. His glasses catches the light and obscure his face from me. He looks over his shoulder at Spirit-san and I thought he was going to start kicking him again. "Wait—Stein!"

"He should not have spoken to you like that," he says. I pull up short as I blink in confusion. That hazy quality was back and his face looked blurry.

"I'm sorry what?" Instead of repeating his confusing words he grabbed me up in his arms and pulls me in close. He rests his head on my shoulder before sighing deeply. "S-Stein?"

"You need to s-s-stop babying that—that monster," Spirit-san coughs. Blood is trickling down his chin as he stands up and uses Sid-san as a crutch. His face looks like it went through a meat grinder and it was hard to look at.

"Spirit-sensei!" Kid yells furiously.

"Kiddo," Shinigami-sama warns. Stein only wraps his arms more tightly around me and for a brief moment that hallow feeling in my heart closed up. It was such a strange feeling that has been missing for so long that it scared me. "Stein-kun what is the meaning of this? Spirit-kun did you really yell vulgar things at Ramla?"

"She…she could have killed that kid," he defended.

"Stein-kun?"

"Stein?" Marie-san questions.

"Stein…" I whisper.

"I had to make sure," he answered. He pulls back to look at me, "I had to make sure that you could be saved."

"Will someone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?" Kid suddenly yells. We were all so startled by the sudden outburst Stein drops his arms from around me and Marie-san jumps.

"Kid I think it's time for you to leave," Shinigami-sama says authoritatively.

"W-wait," I rush over to Kid and stand between him and his father. I turn around to look at one of the only people who knows the secret of my body outside this room. "Kid," I say breathlessly. "This is such a fucked up situation…you don't—you shouldn't subject yourself to…to me."

He looks at me skeptically, "I don't understand." I sigh frustrated as he stares at me waiting for an answer. "Ramla just tell me what's happening."

"You saw how they were looking at me didn't you?" I say as I look at the floor. "The other students I mean."

"How do you mean?" he says cautiously.

"Kid," I say sternly. "In all my classes, in every hallway…fucking Spirit-san!" I point at the ragged redhead.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "yeah I saw them."

"Do you know why I hide my body?" a few feet shuffled uncomfortably behind me. He never stops looking at me. "It's because I don't need one more thing that separates me from everyone else," I pause and look at the ceiling. "Did you know I'm the same age as you? I'm only sixteen years old."

He quirks his eyebrow at me in mild surprise. "Yes, I realize that Ramla." The way he said my name hurt my heart. It sounded so familiar and I was already on edge from lack of sleep and an attack from Spirit-san. I was about to tell him a secret, not the whole thing but a secret nonetheless. These added burdens, however, only made me dizzy, "Ramla! Ramla are you okay?" I stumble backwards a little as my head spins. Two strong arms grabbed me under my arms and hefted me up until I was cradled against a warm chest.

"S-Stein…" my head slumps against his shoulder as I take a shuddering breath.

"You have a fever," he said sternly. "Did you sleep at all these past few days?" He was furious at me again. "Shinigami-sama I'm taking her home. Spirit-sempai," he turns to the mangled man. "Take care of my class."

"Stein-sensei I must object!" Kid protests. "Spirit-san has been unreasonably cruel to Ramla in the most humiliating fashion. I do not think he should be teaching here anymore—Father," he implores.

"Kiddo you know we need the experience that he brings," Shinigami-sama responds. "But Spirit-kun…" he hits him in the head again. "You're going to have to find a better way to speak to my students." His tone was stern, verging on scary. I was fading quickly and Stein took me away before I could hear any more of the conversation.

"Wait…"I say hoarsely. "B-bag—papers in…bag." Stein looks down at me and rolls his eyes. I managed to poke him in his chest. "Now," I wheeze. He sighs angrily but takes my bag from my shoulder and throws it at Spirit-san.

"Ramla?" I wave at Kid over Stein's shoulder before finally passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Kiddo!" Patty screams at me from down the hallway. We were halfway out of the building and I just wanted to go home and mull over the strange incident in the Death Room.

"Patricia I do not enjoy you yelling so loudly at the moment," I ground out. She stops short and a look of hurt crosses her face.

"Hey Kid what the hell is wrong with you?" Liz snaps as she wraps her sister up in a hug.

"It's…nothing," I lie. Liz looked like she was about to start hitting me when a curious lady comes running at us. Her hair the color of a rainbow flowing on the breeze as she stomps angrily over to us. By now the rest of my friends have gathered around, even a few random people.

"Where the _hell_ is my roommate?!" the woman has a very childish voice. It was high and sweet and completely contradicted the fierce anger that radiated from her face. "Ya!" she hollers at me while poking me in the chest. "Where is Ramla?!"

* * *

 **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have been typing away at this and realized I haven't posted. I was just too into my own story line *sweat drop* as always I love feedback and comments!**

 **Keep it sparkly!**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in a daze and more than slightly hot. "What?" I croak out. I was covered in ten blankets! " _What_?!" I say more sharply. I start kicking off blankets feeling more and more agitated the longer it took. When I finally unwrapped myself I went to stand up and got my foot caught on something. " _What_?" I seethe as I look down and see pants twisted around my foot. I don't wear pants to bed. Before I could really start cursing I heard nearly silent footsteps approaching.

When the door opens I come face to face with a fluffy rainbow. "Candi?" I say exasperated.

"Ramla! Oh, ma god we were all so worried about ya!" she set the tray she was holding down on the desk and helped me up. "Ya been asleep for like…three days!" Her accent was thicker than normal.

"C-C-Candace? What's go-going on?" a familiar stutter whispered through the door.

"Helena?!"

"Ramla!" She squeaked as she rushed over to pick up the blankets. "Y-Y-You should st-still be in b-bed!" she tries to scold.

"Candace-san? Helena-san? What are you doin…oh. Ramla you're awake. That's good news," Kid smirks down at me.

"Death the Kid?!" I squawk as I fumble around and almost trip again. I hear other voices coming down the hall and I panic as I look down at my arms and legs. Forgetting that for some reason I was wearing pants, but I also had a long sleeved shirt on. I quickly grabbed a pair of gloves off my dresser and shoved my hands into them. My eyes went wide as I slowly turned to look at Helena, but she was pointedly looking anywhere but at me.

"Yo Kid what was the bump we heard?" it was a familiarly unfamiliar voice.

"Ramla just woke up and fell out of bed is all, Soul," Kid shouts back.

"What kind of idiot falls out of bed?!" came a loud obnoxious voice.

"Black*star!"

"Maka Chop!" I stood there dumbfounded as the group of people crowd into my room. Helena comes closer and grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"I'm glad you're okay. Stein-sensei was about to kill Spirit-sensei!"

"What? When?" I ask exasperated again.

"Yesterday during class he was being mean again," she answers.

"Class…you don't have class with Stein," I say confused. That telltale blush creeped across her cheeks as she toed the floor.

"I-I got moved up into the E.A.T classes…" her blush intensifies. "I'm in the Soul Theory class with you now."

"Soul Theory Smol Theory!" Candi snaps. "My roommate almost died!"

"Oh quit being so dramatic you bowl of sherbet," I chastised.

"When you didn't come home Sissy made a point of saying that the apartment seemed to big. Tiny Mike was upset you didn't cook and—and…and I was lonely!" she wailed as she threw her arms around me. She was sobbing on my chest when a familiar sarcastic voice cut through the noise.

"Knock, knock."

"Stein," I say breathlessly. "There are a lot of people here."

"You're telling me. I can't get them to leave; that one," he points at Candi. "Threatened my manhood."

"And she would have done it too," I laugh as she hisses at him from between my breasts. I pat her head before pushing her back gently and freed my other hand from Helena's. "Did they read my research?" Everyone's soul shifted at the topic change. Apprehension hung in the air thick as fog. "This is no time to be silent!" I snap. "That drug is dangerous and we need to find a way to combat it quickly."

"Um well…" Candi started. She moved a little ways away from me and fidgeted. "I-I didn't know ya were looking into _that_ Ram."

"What?" I say dumbly.

"Lion's Claw," she whispered. My blood ran cold.

"What?" I say a little more harshly. "The drug has a name?"

"Well yeah…it's like this ya see um," she paused. Her soul was quivering and it was irritating my own. Helena's soul was dancing nervously around me and I snapped at her to calm down. "I might have…helped bring that drug into Death City!" she rushed the last part of her sentence before hiding behind Stein. I went rigid as Helena quietly shuffled away from me. I close my eyes and count backwards from ten.

"And why Candace, would you do such a thing?" I say through clenched teeth.

"I-I didn't know what they were doin'! D-Davis was a customer of mine before… ya know," she mumbled. "He asked me to go and finish this deal for him. I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was for drugs! I swear it Ramla," she looked pitifully at me.

"People died Candace. Do you realize how many people _died_?" I hissed. " _What_ then _did_ you think you were picking up?"

"A shipment…of…illegal firearms…" she murmured hesitantly. Suddenly my blood was running boiling hot.

"Illegal firearms?!" I roar right before Stein punches me in the gut. I sputter and fall backwards into my desk.

"Calm down Ramla, getting upset will only exacerbate your condition," he said calmly. I stay down on the floor, but clench my fists.

"Being here is exacerbating my condition Stein," I growl. "What did Shinigami-sama say when you told him this?"

"He set out Sid and Mira to look into any black market arms deals and to figure out where this Lion's Claw came from." My head snapped up as I stared straight at him.

"You know damn well where it came from! I can't believe it's h—!" I was cut off by an earth shattering roar followed by hysterical screams and the sound of people dying. All of them were sounds too familiar to me, all of them got me up and running without a glance back.

* * *

"I can't believe it's h—!" Ramla was cut off by the most awful noise. People were outside screaming and crying and I had no clue what was happening. Ramla however shot out of that room like a bullet and was down the street before any of us knew what was happening. "Stein-sensei w-what's going o-on?!" I scream over the noise. We were all running now and the other weapons have already transformed. I stared in distress at Ramla who was several blocks ahead of us. There was no way I could transform and reach her. Candi was also running with us towards the screaming. For someone with a questionable lifestyle she sure kept herself in shape. I watched in horror as bodies started to pile up around us and I heard a strangled cry from far ahead of us. Ramla had paused in her pursuit to look at something.

When we caught up with her we saw what it was. I started crying and Candi screamed in terror, an entire orphanage lay slaughtered on the cold ground. There was a shift in pressure as Ramla turned towards the massacre before us. I could feel her soul crackling and sizzling in the air around us, it make the hair on my arms stand on end. I wanted to rush up to her and beg her to use me, but she jumped up onto the roof of the orphanage and took off again. Death the Kid, Maka, and Black*star followed her.

"It would be best if you two went and hid somewhere," Stein says to us. He pulls out the cigarette from his mouth and grinds it into the ground. "Things are about to get ugly."

"Wait!" Candi screams after him. But it was too late he was up on the rooftops jumping and flying after the others. She turned to me with wet eyes, "this is my fault isn't it?"

"I-I don't ev-even know what's go-going on," I reply. "Come o-on!" I grab her hand and we continue running after them.

* * *

'No, no, no, no, no!' my mind roared as I got closer and closer to the DWMA. 'It can't be…it just can't be…' I felt my soul's frenzied attempted to escape the tight leash I've put it on all these years. A large boom sound echoed across all of Death City and then I finally felt it. "Kaluwa!" I push myself harder as the school gets closer and closer, I can now hear the sounds of fighting and dying mixing together. I push off from the last rooftop hard and land halfway up the steps to the DWMA.

Fire, lightening, and swords were flying everywhere. I rushed past them all until I finally breeched the top. "Gillian," I snarl at the great African Lion currently sitting calmly in the chaos.

"Ah, Ramla you have finally decided to show up," his deep voice purred in amusement. "Isn't this a fun party?"

"You dirty rotten arrogant asshole! _Where is she_?"

"Mhm…whoever could you mean Ramla?" a cruel smile spread across his face. "Ah! You must mean my mistress, well I am _so_ sorry to disappoint you but she is not here at the moment." He clicked his long nails against one another as he yawned. Someone screamed behind me, but was cut off by a growl. Everywhere I looked lions and lionesses were fighting students.

"Stop this," I hiss.

"Why would we do that? Isn't the point of this school to kill people such as my mistress?" Gillian chided. I bristled at his tone before shifting into a fighting stance.

"How did she get the drugs into Death City?" I ask trying to ignore the pain around me. My soul lashed out painfully inside me.

"Easy we found a sucker willing to sell it for us," he laughed breezily.

"Is it made in Africa?"

"Of course."

"Had more been delivered?"

"After we figured out you were behind the destruction of our last shipment," he growled. "We quickly made more and shipped it out, so yes it is here." He looked over his shoulder at a smaller lion that had been thrown at him. "Oh my," he turns his eyes towards the boy.

"No!" I scream as I launch myself at him. I punched Gillian in the jaw and sent the great beast hurling back. The boy in question gave me a baffled look before returning to the fight.

"Ramla!" Kid shouted behind me. "Watch out!" he took out a lioness that was coming straight for my head. Maka and Black*star were out defending the others while I saw Stein run up the stairs to grab Marie-san. Red and blue souls were everywhere and I felt a headache forming from all the noise. Gillian was back up and prowling around me.

"Master Gillian!" some man shouted. "Look what we caught!" we both turned to see two men in lion masks holding up people. My heart stopped and my eye widened.

"Oh, are these friends of yours Ramla?" Gillian laughed wildly. "I think I shall eat them!"

At his words my whole world exploded.

* * *

'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!' I was kicking and screaming at the man who had grabbed me and Candi. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid move Helena!' I twisted in his hold but could not break it. Candi was passed out in the other guys hand and it only made me fight harder. I can't transform because what good would that do?

"Oh, are these friends of yours Ramla?"

'Ramla!'

"I think I shall eat them!" I stared wide eyed at a gigantic lion that was stalking towards us. Ramla was standing there dumbfounded with her mouth slightly opened, her hair was a wild mess dancing on her head. People were screaming and crying and shouting all around us and I did not break eye contact with my should-be partner. I was going to scream at her when the world shuddered under a new pressure. The lion stopped its stalking and it seemed everyone paused mid-fight to see what was happening. I was still staring at Ramla and what I saw I couldn't believe. Her body was quivering and blurring as she raised her hand to her right eye.

"Soul Protect…Off," I heard her say in a low, rough voice. Even though I cannot sense souls I could feel hers from our resonance. It's power was immeasurable as it shredded her pajamas and instead wrapped itself around her. I felt my mouth drop open as I saw for the first time why she was always wearing long clothing. Her right leg and left arm were not the same color as the rest of her body. A skintight suit wrapped its way around her whole body, something pulled her hair back into a bun, and a dark as midnight cloak draped across her shoulders. She sent out a pulse of her wavelength and the men holding Candi and I dropped us before falling to their knees. The lion before us shuddered, but held his ground as his comrades around him cried out in pain. DWMA students were sent flying backwards towards the school behind her.

"R-Ram…la?" I say weakly as I push myself up. My legs were sore from all that running and my heart was beating in overdrive from the fear. There she stood in all her wild beauty looking every inch the deadly predator. Her right eye was no longer purple, it had a milky quality to it like…like she was blind.

"Soul Manifestation On," she held out her left hand and some kind of bow manifested itself in her palm when a quiver appeared on her back. "I'm going to end you Gillian," she growled as she jumped back a few feet. The lion, I'm assuming named Gillian, took off after her without a second glance at us. I fell back to my knees as I watched her dance around the lethal predator.

"Lio-Lio-Lions, Lions, Lions, Lioness!" Gillian roared as new predators appeared. A wicked smile played on Ramla's lips as she brought her bow up and pulled something out of her quiver.

"Bionic Eye On," she murmurs as she places whatever it was that she pulled out of the quiver. "Tracing…Tracing…" she started shifting her eyes all around her as she observed the predators. "Soul Collector!" she pulls her bowstring back and shoots out a bright purple beam. It raced towards Gillian and split into a dozen more beams of bright purple light. Every single one of them hit their marks.

"W-What?!" Gillian howls as his body was shredded into pieces. "You won't get away with this—Ramla!" She just stood there with a dead look in her eyes. "Ramla!" He finally faded out and all that was left was a floating red orb. Ramla calmly walked over to it and pulled back her cloak. She grabbed the orb and only looked at it for a moment before eating it.

When she finished she held her bow out, "Soul Personification Off." The bow disappeared and her outfit started to disintegrate. When her skin started to poke through I remembered that her clothes from before were destroyed. She suddenly fell to her knees and then face planted on the ground. Stein-sensei was by her side in an instant laying his lab coat over her. Then she started convulsing.

"Ramla!" I scream in dismay.

"Maka!" Stein-sensei commands. "Come here!" Maka ran over to them with Soul right on her heels. "Force your wavelength into her."

"What?!" I heard Maka argue.

"Do it now Miss Albarn!" Stein-sensei yells. "Help her! Please I can't…I don't have the right wavelength. Please Maka…" he begs. Maka takes one second to look at her weapon before kneeling down next to my should-be partner. Maka closed her eyes and placed her hands on Ramla's back. A light blue hue emanated from her hands and wrapped itself around Ramla before wiggling its way under the coat and inside her. Slowly, too slowly, Ramla stops convulsing but there was enough damage that blood was trickling out of her nose. Stein-sensei picks her up gingerly and rushes her inside the school.

* * *

I couldn't stop it. My soul has been trapped for so long under the force of Soul Protect that when my emotions spiked I lost control. Suddenly my whole soul was open to me again, suddenly I was me again. "Soul Protect…Off." Those horrendous, hot clothes evaporated under the pressure of my soul's wavelength and the familiar warmth of my soul enveloped me. Soon I was hidden under my cloak and the force of my power was back.

When I looked at Gillian again I knew he was afraid. He didn't know all these years of pressure on my soul was to increase my power, he didn't know that I never stopped training, he didn't know me. I shoved everyone back and as far away from Gillian as I could, the two men holding Candi and Helena were knocked out behind them. I could see Helena slump to her knees as the sheer power of my wavelength hit her. Her own soul couldn't even make a dent in mine.

"Soul Manifestation On…I'm going to end you Gillian," I say slowly, deliberately. My soul finished wrapping itself around me tightly as I turned my bad eye towards my enemy. He called on his manifestation magic to try and outnumber me, but there is no outnumbering me anymore. "Bionic Eye On," a scoop manifested itself inside my eye giving me the ability to see all the souls around me. I enhanced my focus to only Gillian and his minions as they approached. 'I need a multiple target hit spell,' I think as my soul starts to shuffle through all of the powers I've gained. When I reach back and pull out my arrow some of the predators move. I quickly lock on target as I pull the string of my flat bow back and let my powers sail.

I hit every target and smirk as I watch Gillian finally fade away into nothing but a childhood nightmare. "Ramla!" he screams on last time before disappearing all together. I approach his tainted soul carefully. I only study it for a moment before swallowing it whole.

'Finally,' I think contentedly. "Soul Manifestation Off…" at the last second I remember I wasn't wearing any clothes and I was in public. But before I could call my powers back up my muscles tensed up and I fell, hard. I faintly hear someone scream my name before a blue light surrounded me. 'Helena…?' I think weakly as I watch my blood trickle out onto the stone.

* * *

"Do you think she'll wake up today?"

"I don't know…she's been asleep for an awfully long time…" Helena and Tsubaki were talking in a corner of the nurse's office quietly. Maka was sitting next to the girl reading from a pile of books. Kid and the Thompson Sisters went to see his father quite a while ago and Black*star was helping everyone else with the aftermath. The girl in question—Ramla I should probably start remembering her name—was still unconscious even though it's been four days.

"Maka," I say softly to my meister. "You should go home. You haven't slept in your own bed in almost a week."

"I can't Soul. She just saved the whole city and now you want me to sit at home helpless while she fights for her life? No, I won't do that," she glares at me over her book. "She saved us Soul." I sigh and rub the back of my head.

"I know," I drawl. "But what good are you if you fall asleep reading?" at that moment Kid and the sisters came back into the room.

"What did you find out Kid?" Helena rushed over to him. Tsubaki and Maka were right behind her. Kid rubs his hands down his face, he looks beat. Liz plops down into the chair Maka just stood up from while Patty went over and started to run her fingers through Ramla's hair. It was silent for a long time.

"Not much I'm afraid," he answers. "I couldn't find anything in the library even with my higher level access. Father and the others are not talking even after I knocked your father out Maka," he winced. "Sorry about that."

"No, he probably deserved it," she answers unconcerned.

"There is one thing I can tell you guys," Kid starts before looking at Ramla. "She was living with Stein when she first started here, but after that fight last Friday she moved out. I don't know where she went, but I'm assuming that Candace girl was a roommate or something."

"Okay…but what does that do for us to know?" I ask.

"That same day, well night, I couldn't sleep so I was trying to read in the front living room when I saw something curious outside my window."

"What was it?" Helena whispered. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she has done.

"It was Ramla…she was sleep walking and ended up passed out on a park bench," Kid admitted. "She was sleep talking and the only thing I understood was that she is missing someone. I don't know who, she didn't say anything much after that." Patty stilled in her ministrations and looked down at Ramla's face. "I know you can't see it right now because of the clothes she is wearing, but her left arm and right leg are different colors from the rest of her body."

Tsubaki moves to lift up her sleeve and Liz removes the covers around her leg. "Oh, my Death," Liz utters in shock. "What is the meaning of this Kid?"

"It-It looks like it's supposed to be like this…" Tsubaki trails off.

"I don't know I just saw it because she had on shorts and a tank top that night in the park," he answers. "I just don't know," he turns to look at her, "who is she?"

"Alright all of you need to go home," we turn to see Naigus and Black*star standing in the doorway. "You've been here for days now. Go home and get some rest."

"Black*star!" Tsubaki cries out as she rushes to her meister. He catches her easily in his arms as she slumps down against him. He looks worn out and I can't blame him, I was trying to keep Maka away from all that destruction. Kid picked up Patty in a piggyback while Liz transformed so he could carry her as well. I looked at Naigus and she was giving me a hard look. I roll my eyes before hefting Maka up over my shoulder much to her protest.

"Soul! Put me down! Soul right now!" she pounded on my back.

"No can do, Naigus-sensei says it's time to go home," I grab the book she was reading and followed Black*star and Kid out the door. "Keep us updated?" I ask Naigus on the way out.

"That's not up to me I'm afraid Soul-kun," she looked at Ramla for a moment. "She'll be fine." She said it with such conviction that I believed her for a moment.

'How can she be so sure?' I think bitterly before moving down the hallway. Naigus watches us go before entering the room and shutting the door.

* * *

 _"Where are you going?" he asks sternly. I roll my eyes as I roll my shoulders._

 _"Calm down what are you my guardian?" I laugh lightly at him. The gun strapped to my back digs into my hip for a moment before I shift and it fall comfortably across my back again. "I just want to scoop out the area. I've never been this far North before," I wave off his concern._

 _"Ramla…"_

 _"I'll be fine! You're just as bad at them sometimes," I scold him. My words were harsher than I intended and it showed on his face. My shoulders slump down as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, no you're not. You are not anything like those monster."_

 _"You're right," he laughs humorlessly, "I'm much worse." He wraps his arms around my thin waist and pulls me closer. I can hear him breathe in my scent before nuzzling his face into my stomach. I run my fingers through his shaggy golden locks in a soothing circle. "Ramie we gotta get out of here," he says finally. A lump grows in my throat, there was only one way out of our situation and he knew that._

 _"Yeah, I know," I say thickly. "I know."_

I sat up with a start and a gasp as the memories continued to bombard me. I yank and pull at the constricting fabric around me until I could breathe properly again. When I managed to steady my heartrate I looked around me. It was my room at the apartment, I could hear people outside the door talking quietly. I moved to stand up and found that my whole body was sore and so I fell back against the pillows.

"Ram?" a soft voice floats through the door.

"Candi?" I say hoarsely. Suddenly the door was thrown open and my roommate came crashing into the room. She crawls over to me not minding the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt as she throws her arms around my neck. "C-Candi?!"

"I thought ya were never going to wake up!" she wailed. She cried onto my shoulder with such force it shook the whole bed. "Ya been asleep for almost three weeks now!" I froze at her words. I breathed deeply through my nose before I pushed her up gently.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

 **I felt like I had to make up for not posting for weeks by posting twice in one night!**

 **Keep it sparkly!  
xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been four weeks since that incident. The dance was cancelled a gigantic funeral was held that Shinigami-sama oversaw himself. The whole city turned out for it before they started rebuilding. Luckily—if you could call us that—there wasn't a lot of infrastructure damage. The death toll was higher than any of us care to repeat though. It has also been four weeks since anyone has seen Ramla.

Helena was beside herself with grief as she slowly started to shrink under it. Maka and the others were trying their hardest to keep her from becoming a recluse and cutting us all off. She has been moved up into the E.A.T classes and was in almost every class with us so it was easier to keep an eye on her. Her other friends Holly and Namoki still eat lunch with us and their miesters. Even Stein was back and teaching classes, but everything felt off.

Maka and Kid have teamed up to discover as much as they can about Ramla's abilities, but so far it has turned up nothing. Black*star and Tsubaki have been training harder than ever and have been working with us and a lot of others on improving physical ability.

When Friday rolled around Maka seemed determined about something, her soul was buzzing with ideas that I didn't understand. I tried to ask her what was going on, but she ignored me and instead tried to focus on class. Kid was not much help either until the end of Soul Theory. "Stein-sensei?" Maka called out. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Hmmm," he mumbles in response before blowing out smoke. Maka and Kid walk down first followed by the rest of us. Helena pushes her way up near Maka, she seemed as confused about this as I am. "How may I help you?"

"How is Ramla professor?" Kid asks.

"Fine," he says curtly.

"Can we see h-her?" Helena interjects.

"That's not up to me."

"We just want to understand Stein-sensei," Maka starts. "She was unlike anything I have ever seen before. Just who is she? Where did she learn those techniques?" Stein stares off into space for a moment, blowing out more smoke.

"Please Stein-sensei," Helena implores. "I'm so worried about my friend." Her blue eyes turn watery as she grabs his lab coat. He looks down at her with a blank look before sighing, it seemed like he was going to say something but Helena cut her off. "I'm going to-to go find her!" she shouts before charging out the door. We were all so stunned that no one moved for a good two minutes.

" _Oi_!" I shout after her finally. "Maka come on! We can't let her go running around all of Death City by herself!" I grab my meister's hand and sprint after Helena. Kid, the Sisters, Black*star, and Tsubaki take off after me. She was halfway down the stairs before we caught up to her. " _Oi_!" I shout again. Helena didn't even turn around as she continued to haul ass down the stairs. Kid cheated and pulled out that flying skateboard of his and managed to catch up to her. "Damn…" I hiss as I hunch over and breathe deeply at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Soul!" Maka grabs my arm.

"We gotta go bro!" Black*star yells in my ear before cheering and rushing off ahead of us. "Let's find that weirdo! Yahoo!"

"Alright," I grin fiendishly. "Let's go!" We all take off towards the seedier parts of Death City.

* * *

"Come on Candi! We gotta go," Sierra popped her gum behind me. "We gonna be late girl," she huffed.

"Will ya hold on Sierra? God ya are so bossy," I stick my tongue out at her. I turn back to the little girl standing in front of me. "My hair is to make people happy!" I tell her. "It makes me happy and that's why I got it all colorful and bouncy!" The girl smiles up at me before running off, I hope she has a home to go to tonight. "Comin'!" I turn to catch up to my friends.

"Candace! Candace! _Caaaaaannnnnnndacccceee_!" someone started screaming. I turn around startled to see a group of people running right at me. I was so startled that I ended up tripping over the broken sidewalk in my haste to catch up to Sierra and Sissy. Before I could right myself Sissy comes to stand in front of me and the group crashes into her.

"Who are you?" Sis says in her scary voice. I peek over her shoulder before laughing.

"Helena?" I say relieved. "Oh, ma god what are you doin' down here?" I gasp. "Ya shouldn't be this far into the underbelly! What if somethin' happened to ya?!" I scold her.

"Where is Ramla?" she demands breathless. I look over at Sissy who gives me a hard glare. "Look," she snarls. "We have been up and down this Death damned city and I want answers! _Where is my friend_?" she was huffing and puffing by the time she finished. Sissy has an approving look on her face as she watched the scene unfold. Sierra walks up behind me and pops her gum again.

"Like we goin' or…?" I smack her hand. "O _w_! _What_? God are we goin' to the shop or what?" she rubs her hand soothingly. "Ram is gonna be so surprised when we show up together!" I smack her other hand. " _Ow_! Candi!"

"You know where Ramla is?" Death the Kid—I think—asks. "May we see her?"

"Yeah…ya see the thing is Ram doesn't want to see any of ya," I say sympathetically. "Like…yeah," I finish lamely. Helena gets right up in my face and I back up a few paces. "I'm sorry Helena, but Ram just ask me to keep her life private."

"I'm her friend!" she screeches. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Let's bring them to the shop," Sissy says softly. I look at her startled and Sierra sighs and mumbles something about that was her opinion first. "Come on," she left now room for argument as she started walking down the street. I looked at Helena for a second longer before catching up to her and linking my arm with hers. Sierra had her phone out and was strutting next to me while the others followed behind us.

'God I hope she won't be mad at us,' I think as I stare up at the sky.

* * *

"Ey girls!" the café owner bellowed at us in greeting as we entered the shop. "It's great ta see ya! Come in wanna cup of joe? We gotta great show tonight!" he laughed heartily from his voluptuous belly. Sissy lead us to our usual table.

"Yeah Hamlet," I call out.

"Ey?" he says through the service window.

"Where's Ramla? Thought she was workin' tonight?" Sierra and Sissy were both sitting at the table while the others stood around me tense and waiting.

"Ey…" he shifted away from me in the kitchen. We heard a few pots banging around before a waitress came waltzing out with a tray full of food. A few more minutes went by and I was about to demand an answer when someone beat me to it.

"Hey fat man! We need answers! Where is that sheep girl right now?!" the one called Black*star shouted. The whole shop came to an abrupt halt in a clang of glasses and disgruntled noises. Hamlet comes out of the kitchen cleaning his hands on his apron. A girl, Tsubaki, placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he stopped ranting instantly.

"Please sir, we are worried about Ramla," Tsubaki pleas. Hamlet scratches the back of his head before looking at Sissy helplessly.

"Don't look at me Hamlet," she intones. "I came to see her as well."

"Yeah Pops!" Sierra says with a pop of her gum. "Where's the little rascal?"

"Ey well the thing is girls," he starts. "Ram's left." An eerie silence falls over the group. I looked out of the side of my eye at Helena and her hands were shaking. On my other side Black*star was grinding his teeth and looking ready to kill someone. No one else seemed to be any better. "She left her paycheck to ya Candi," he says meekly.

"Where did she go?" Sissy asks coolly.

"All she said was she was goin' back," he responds.

"Back where?" Death the Kid asks. Hamlet shrugs before moving out of a waitress's way and letting her back into the kitchen. Business has resumed as usual when that evening's entertainment walked in and began setting the stage up.

"Just back son. She didn't seem to inclined to share her plans with me," he walks back into the kitchen. "Ya all want anything?"

"No," Helena grits out between clenched teeth. "I'm going to talk to Stein-sensei," she huffs before storming out of the shop. Without another word they all followed her leaving me behind in confusion.

'Ram…' I think sadly as the closes firmly behind them.

* * *

"Stein-sensei!" Helena roars as she storms into his house. "Where are you-you…you lose screw!" she screams. She was tearing through his lab like a madwoman while Maka and the others were also looking around in all the rooms. "I-I-I…" she starts sobbing. Both my weapons go over to her in comfort and support while I take a quick peak through the lab. I poke at the beakers and flasks lining the tables and shelves before stopping at Stein-sensei's computer.

"What a mess," I growl under my breath. "Who just let's paper pile up on the floor? Disgusting…"

"Kid?" Maka calls out to me before my illness can completely overtake me. I turn to her gratefully for the distraction. "What are you looking at?" she asks curiously while tilting her head. "We haven't found any sign of either Stein-sensei or Ramla I'm afraid."

"No," I breathe out. "I haven't seen anything either. Not even a hint of where she would go. Perhaps Stein-sensei is back at school? We could speak to both him and my father if we go there."

"Yeah that's true—what are those?" Maka points at the papers on the floor. My eye twitches in irritation at the ugly sight.

"Stein-sensei should take better care of his research," I growl.

"No look at the titles. Kid have you ever seen these before?" Maka picks up what looked like a thick essay.

"Reading at a time like this tiny tits?" her partner comes up behind us. Maka elbows his in the gut, but it wasn't hard. Soul merely grunted before leaning over her shoulder. "Soul Stitching Theory? Isn't that Stein's technique?"

"Soul Stitching?" I repeat curiously. I look over Maka's other shoulder to read the paper myself.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Black*star hollers in only the way Black*star can.

"It's a research paper about Soul Stitching Theory," Maka replies. "But it's not Stein-sensei's work."

"What?" I say astonished.

"Look," she points to a byline. "It's by someone with the initials R.A.B."

"What does that matter?" came Helena's voice. "She's gone and you're all w-worried about some old research paper?"

"Let's go to the school," Tsubaki offers. "I'm sure Shinigami-sama can tell us where to find our friend at least."

"Friend?" Black*star snorts. "That girl wants absolutely nothing to do with any of us. Even a god like me can see that!" he laughs before Tsubaki punches him in the head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell was that for Tsubaki?!"

"Helena…" Tsubaki walks over to the weapon and wraps her in an embrace. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

"Let's go," she says drily. Helena turns towards the exit and without a slight hesitation we all follow.

"Maka?" Soul calls out behind us.

"Coming!" she replies before scooping up the other papers and rushing after us. Liz and Patty were both holding my hands and trying to be brave for Helena's sake. This whole situation is highly bizarre to say the least.

'Just who is Ramla? What strange situation have we found ourselves in again?'


	9. Chapter 9

I stepped off the plane with my lone suitcase and squint up into the harsh sunlight. An impatient businessman pushed past me on his phone. Instead of hitting him in the back of the head like I would have liked I ignore him and try to find a ride. "Ramla," someone calls out to me.

"Alexandre, Dengu what the hell are you two doing here?" I snap.

"Shinigami-sama called told us you were coming," Alexandre replies. "It is nice to see you again."

"You're kindness could curdle milk," I say with a sigh. "So, what you decided to pick me up?" I turn to Dengu. His hair was as wild as mine in this dry wind blowing about, yet somehow he still looked dignified. I just looked like a bedraggled, tired little girl without a home. "Well?" My mood was quickly souring again.

"Where else are you gonna go?" was his response. Good point. I huff in annoyance before hefting up my suitcase and following Alexandre to their car. The ride back to headquarters was a silent one, but not unfamiliar. When we pulled up to the building I hesitated in getting out of the car. "You afraid?"

"No," I snap.

"Come on," Dengu opened my door and pulled out my suitcase. He started towards the building while Alexandre waits by the car door for me. I step out and flick my hair over my shoulder before following Dengu, Alexandre closed the door and walked behind me.

"Is my stuff still here?" I ask when we stepped off the elevator onto the top floor. There were several rooms lining the hallway.

"You know the door," Dengu answers before opening the door right across from the elevator. Alexandre went down the hall to the right and into the conference room at the end. I turned left and opened the fourth door on the right. The door creaked in protest as light flooded the entryway. Both men were locked behind their own doors as I entered my old room.

* * *

"What do-do you mean y-you can't tell us?!" Helena was furious. She was storming about the Death Room with a red face. Her stutter was getting worse by the second as Liz and Maka tried to calm her down. Soul and Black*Star weren't helping with their arguing with Spirit-sensei and Sid-sensei. Naigus-sensei and Marie-sensei were standing to the side with Patty and Tsubaki looking to all the world uninterested in the current events. Father was standing in front of his mirror as usual staring at the scene before him.

"Shinigami-sama can you tell us about R.A.B?" Maka suddenly asks.

"Mhm…?" Father replies.

"How do you know that name?" Stein-sensei appears behind her suddenly. He did not look happy at all. "Where did you get those papers?"

"Stein-kun," Father said warningly.

"Stein," Spirit-sensei hisses. "Don't you touch my baby girl." I walk over next to my friend and take one of the papers from her.

"We saw a paper on Soul Stitching Theory and thought it was your work professor," I say placidly.

"This one is about Soul Perception and Soul Protect Theory and application to get around both of them. Stein-sensei I've never seen work like this before. These papers are interesting—"

"Yes and you stole them from my lab," Stein interrupts. Maka shoots him a glare before continuing.

" _However_ this one right here is particularly interesting," she pulls out one of the thickest papers from her pile in her arms. "Manifestation of Demon Weapons: Can Weapons be Meisters? This is an interesting read, granted I've only skimmed through it. However, I seem to recall a certain person who held both meister and weapon capabilities." She levels her gaze at Stein-sensei and her father. "Just who is that girl?"

* * *

 _There is so much blood. It weighted down my hair and soaked through my clothes as I stumbled over the bodies of the fallen. There was a few others stumbling around looking just as lost as I was. I reached out towards the closest person to me, "Zoya…"_

 _"R-Ramla?" she said relieved. "Thank the gods I thought everyone…everyone is dead," she breaks down into tears._

 _"Zoya! Zoya!" someone screamed. We look over to see one of her brothers running towards us. He was missing an arm and I threw up at the sight. "Thank the gods I thought yo—!" he was cut off abruptly by a bullet to the head. Zoya was screaming in my ear, but I couldn't really hear her over the sound of my own retching. Then the world went black._

I woke up with a start on the floor of my old room. A cold sweat coated my body and I felt the beads of it slide down my back and between my breasts. I stand up and cringe at the kink in my lower back. I move towards the closet to pull out some of my old clothes. I grab a sun faded pair of super cutoff shorts and wiggle my way into them, I've lost a little weight since the last time I wore them. I pull out my forearm bracelets and slide those on my left arm while I slide a few bangles around my right ankle. Finally I grab one of my more prized possessions from its hanger.

As I secure my breastplate around my neck a knock comes at my door. "Enter."

"Ramla the boss wants to see you," Alexandre looks me up and down once before walking back out. "Conference room."

"Alright," I resign as I look at myself in a mirror I hung up a long time ago. I wipe some dust off of it before heading out. Dengu was standing outside of his door and started walking with me when I passed him.

"Gonna start wearing your paint again?" he asks.

"Un," I grunt in response. "I don't know honestly. What does Shinigami-sama want?"

"Don't know," he drawls. "Let's find out," he says as he opens the conference room door. Alexandre was sitting at the end of the table staring at us as we entered. Shinigami-sama and Stein were reflected in the large mirror that dominated the other side of the room. I was slightly startled at seeing Stein, but I hid it behind a mask of indifference. "Boss," Dengu said.

"Shinigami-sama how may I help you?" I ask.

"How are you feeling Ramla?" no beating around the bush here.

"Stable—better thanks to that anti-magic wavelength," I admit. "Is something wrong…?" I ask. "I mean I just left and you can't make me go back. Look I'm here I-I-I'm stable and I can go back. I'll go back to being your solider but please," I beg. "Please don't make me go back there." I know I sounded weak, but I just couldn't handle that school. Shinigami-sama and Stein were silent for too long. "What do you want from me?!"

"Ramla," Stein says slowly. "We wanted to warn you." Alexandre and Dengu sat up a little straighter at this remark.

"Warn me about what?"

"As done with this school as you are this school is not as done with you as you would hope," he blows out a drag while turning his screw. I felt my eyes go wide and then bolted from the room and then the building.

* * *

When we stepped off the plane the sun was so bright I had to squint, but everything was kind of hazy still. "Have you ever been to Cape Town, South Africa before Kid?"

"Mhm? Oh, once a long time ago," I respond. Black*star was attempting to force Helena to carry his bags for him. Liz and Patty were looking at the trinket shops while Tsubaki and Soul were quietly watching Black*Star and Helena. "I don't remember it being so hot."

"Hello!" came a chipper voice. We all turn to see a man with a keyhole painted on his face waving at us. A giant of a man stood next to him with his arms crossed and a bored look. "Shinigami-sama sent us to pick you up. I'm Alexandre and this is the Deathsycthe Dengu Dinga the Demon Rainbow Axe."

"Hello," I respond. "Death the Kid with my partners Liz and Patty Thompson the Demon Twin Pistols." The girls wave to them.

"Maka Albarn with my partner Soul Eater a Demon Scythe," Maka says proudly while Soul smirked.

"Yo! I am Black*star and you better remember my name! I will surpass god one day! Yahoo! This is my awesome Demon Weapon Tsubaki!" he grins madly at the quiet girl. She merely giggles before bowing to the two men.

"It is nice to meet you," she says softly. "This is our friend Helena Boughwright-san she is a Demon Weapon as well." Helena was staring at the two men intensely without a word.

"Well no use standing around here," Dengu says gruffly. "Let's go." We all fall in line behind him as they lead us out of the airport and into the garage. We all piled into the limo with our bags while Alexandre and Dengu sat in the front seats. After about twenty minutes of driving Alexandre pulls into an underground garage connected to an impressive glass skyscraper. My father's symbol dominated the uppermost floors of the building reflecting the sunlight in thousands of tiny sparkles.

Before the asymmetrical nature of the sparkles could truly upset me we were underground. "We're here!" Alexandre says brightly. He really is a chipper man like Spirit-sensei said he was. We got out of the limo and followed them to the elevator into the building. No one seemed inclined to break the silence least of all Helena. Her face seemed set on frowning for the rest of her life. Like all of us her hair was unwashed and unkempt while her clothes were slightly ruffled from the long flight. Maka has pulled out that research again and was pouring over it as Soul tried to stay awake.

The elevator doors slid open silently to reveal a tidy hallway with many doors. "How does this go on forever?" I ask astonished.

"It doesn't," Dengu responds. "It curves down into the lower floors. These are what you call our version of dorm rooms."

"This is a school too?" Liz asks.

"Sort of," Alexandre said cryptically. "Come this way. Shinigami-sama said to call when you arrived. Set you bags down for right now." We all do as ordered before walking down the hallway. A set of oak doors were pushed open and we found ourselves in a conference room. Alexandre sat down at the head of the table while we filtered in around him, Dengu dialed my father.

"Heyo! Hiya! How's it goin'?" my father said in way of greeting.

"Boss," Dengu replies with a small bow. "Everyone arrived safely."

"Good, good! I'm glad to hear it!"

"Helena?!" a panicked voice screeched through the mirror.

"C-Candi?" Helena said in astonishment. "What a-are you do-doing in the D-Death Room?"

"Maka's father invited me to this call!" she responds. "Sissy says hi and Sierra wants to know when Ramla is coming home."

"Oh…" she says. "W-Well we haven't s-s-seen her yet," she turns her gaze to the two men. Dengu was leaning against the glass wall behind Alexandre watching the street below. Neither of them looked at her.

"Ah you probably won't," Father said casually.

"What?" Maka deadpanned. "Are you telling me Shinigami-sama that you let us travel halfway across the globe knowing Ramla wasn't here?" Her voice turned icy.

"Makaaaaa! Papa is sorry!" Spirit-sensei suddenly appeared squishing Candi behind him.

"Get off me you pervert!" she yells as she punches him under the chin. "What do ya mean she isn't there?" she turns back to us. "Ya back there!" she points behind us at the two men. "What did ya do to my roommate?!"

"She ran as soon as she heard you all were coming," Dengu stated. "Literally booked it out the door when Boss told her yesterday."

"Wh-where did sh-she go?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Probably somewhere out on the Savannah to be honest."

"How do we track her?" Black*Star asks. "Cuz I'll find her," he growls. "Whatever it takes." Tsubaki smiles down at him before placing her hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Well there's no use in getting yourselves worked up over that girl. Don't know why you even bothered coming all the way out here for her," Dengu admits.

"S-Stop it! That is-is my friend you're t-talking about!" Helena snaps. "She-she left u-us with un-unanswered qu-questions."

"Yeah she does that," Dengu said with no emotion. "Smart people tend to leave the rest of us baffled."

"Dengu," Stein-sensei warned.

"Smart?" I question.

"Sh-she always seemed b-b-bored in cl-class," Helena supplies.

"I think I know where to find her," Maka interjects. We all turn to look at her in various degrees of disbelief. I looked at my father out of the corner of my eye and he seemed as impassive as ever. Maka's father was jittery compared to the tense look Stein-sensei had and Ramla's roommate looked as confused as the rest of us.

"How Maka?" Soul asks. She grins while holding up that research she's been reading.

* * *

"What are you doin' here?" the little witch sneered at me. I roll my eyes as I kick the bike stand out and leave it in the shade of the small building. A herd of giraffe wandered by in the lazy heat while I saunter into the cool building. As soon as I walked in my ears were assaulted by a high pitched wailing coming from the back room.

"Boss Lady!" I holler while covering my ears. "Lady!" I scream. A momentary halt in the wailing was followed by my exclamation. The little witch walked in after me and shouldered her way past. I hiss at her while she sticks her forked tongue out at me. "I'm back!" A tall, wiry woman with long flowing red hair appeared at the back of the room. "Hey Boss Lady," I wave at her. "I'm gonna stay here for a while." I move to open the closet near the entrance to find it coated in dust. "You guys have not been up keeping this place very well," I scold.

"We have been very busy!" the little witch snaps.

"Clarabelle," Boss Lady says in her wispy voice. "Ramla," her soft voice has a calming effect on my heartrate. "What have you brought for me?"

"Here," I pull the bag out of my back pocket. "It's a drug made from an African plant. Made here and distributed in Death City."

"Why?" the little witch asked curiously. She grabbed the bag and examined the contents as she walked it over to Boss Lady. "Miss Fallon what do you make of it?" Boss Lady took the bag and held it up to the light.

"Deaths?"

"Don't have an exact count, but it's in the double digits."

"Effects?"

"No autopsies done so the extent of the damage is unknown. But death is a certainty."

"How does it work?"

"Digestion. Put it in a liquid and it changes colors. From that green you see it change to purple and that's when people would drink it. After purple it turns black and then it bubbles and so far I have not had the chance to do live experimentation so I do not know the extent of it. I have not witnessed the effects." Boss Lady looks me over curiously before waving in the direction of a different hallway.

"Clean coats are in the second room," she looked at me with her watery know-it-all eyes. "I assume you know where to go."

"Alright," I obey.

"Honestly," the little witch sighs as I walk away. "She only comes to visit to use the lab." A low wailing followed in response as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I watch as Maka paces around the room fuming. We can hear Black*star and Tsubaki on the left and Kid and the Twins on the right, it seemed no one was sleeping tonight. "This officially sucks," Maka says as she throws herself down onto the mattress.

"So uncool," I agree.

"Let's break out!" comes the ever present voice of Black*star.

"We can't do that! Dengu-san will catch us!" Kid reasons from the other wall.

"How did we get stuck in between these idiots again?" I huff. Maka only laughs lightly before flipping over on the bed and staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I wonder what Helena thinks of all this. I mean I know _we_ are used to crazy, weird stuff but it's the girl's first year." We hear a door open up and a brief knock before Liz opens our door.

"I know what you mean Maka," she barges in. Patty and Kid are right behind her.

"Are you having a sleepover without your god?!" Black*star screams before running out of his room into ours.

"Ugh," I say in protest as Maka and I's room becomes overcrowded.

"Shut up Star," Liz growls before sitting down next to Maka. Tsubaki and Patty sit on the other bed while Kid comes to stand next to me in the chair. "I hope she's getting some rest."

"Me too," Tsubaki agrees. Patty has taken Tsubaki's hair down and was braiding it while she agreed as well. Black*star stood by the door scratching his head.

"Maka are you sure about this plan?"

"Well the half I came up with at least," she admits. "Dengu-san seems adamant that we are wasting our time with Ramla. I just don't understand why."

"Probably because she seems like a punk," Black*star growls. "Who is she to take down all of those lions?"

"She saved us Star," Maka shot back. "She saved us even after being looked down on by practically everyone at school. Hell even Hero was sneering at her the other week!"

"Black*star," Tsubaki starts. "Maka is right. While we may not understand Ramla she is strong you have to admit that."

"Psh, yeah whatever doesn't mean I couldn't beat her."

"You got the jump on her and she still kicked you ass if I recall correctly," I intone. Patty giggled and Liz snorted at the memory.

"She kicked your ass good too," Liz barks in laughter. "In a fair fight I think you'd find yourself in the same boat as Ox and Harvard."

"That was scary," Patty says quietly. "The way Stein-sensei seemed to tense up when she jumped on that roof."

"I thought Helena's soul was a goner for sure," Kid added.

"It was like what Ashura did…" Maka agrees. "I just don't know how someone could do that to their partner."

"I'm just glad Helena-chan is alright and she isn't resentful towards Ramla," Tsubaki says.

"Yeah," Maka agrees. "But it still kind of irritates me that she keeps refusing to be Helena's partner." Everyone agreed with that.

"So, what now?" I drawl out.

"Sleep," Liz says as she pats her sister on the head. "We have to be rested for this trip tomorrow. Maka," she turns to my meister. "I sincerely hope your right about this place."

"Me too," Maka whispers.

* * *

 **I have been writing like crazy these last few weeks! If you like it or want to comment please feel free!**

 **Keep it Sparkly!  
xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	10. Chapter 10

It was well after two in the morning when I slipped out the door. I crept towards the ever winding hallway instead of risking the elevator in fear of waking everyone up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and tightened the strap so it wouldn't slide around on my back. Slowly I made my way down until I felt safe enough that no one was listening for strange noises. I kept my feet light as I started running down the hall. At one of the curves I found another elevator. I used this one to gain access to the lower garage levels.

Once in the garage I went straight to the aisle that held the vehicles Dengu-san and Alexandre-san told us about. There was two motorcycles and a car still here, one stall was empty. They said Ramla took the other motorcycle, which of course was the fastest one and subsequently the hardest one to drive. Of course someone like her could handle equipment like that. I kicked the stand up on one of the bikes and walked it out the door. "I'm coming Ramla please just wait for me."

I drag the bike down a few blocks before hoping on and starting the engine. Just like Dengu-san said the bike roared to life when I pushed my soul into it. I could feel how weak and useless I really was because of it. With a soul like Ramla's I bet she could go for days without stopping or even being tired out.

 _"These vehicles are called Soul Vehicles for the sole reason of running on souls," Dengu-san said._

 _"How many times can you say soul in one sentence old man?!" Black*star laughed before being impaled with a hit from Maka._

 _"Anyways, all you have to do is focus your soul into the machine and it will use you as a fuel source. So, get some rest because none of you are in any condition to go anywhere right now."_

 _"Thank you Dengu-san," Maka said while making Black*star bow._

'Yeah thanks a whole like Dengu-san,' I think bitterly. I pushed off from the street and rode off into the early morning light.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Tsubaki screams as she shakes the Deathscythe. "Dengu-san! She can't be running around on her own! She's just a kid!"

"Tsubaki!" Black*star grabs his partner and drags her away from the poor man. "Shaking him to death isn't going to find Helga—"

"Helena," Maka interjects.

"Whatever," he snarls. "We gotta go!" he drags Tsubaki behind him to the elevators.

"Thanks for everything Dengu-san!" Maka throws over her shoulder as she grabs Soul's hand and pulls him along.

"Come on Kiddo! We gotta go!" Patty giggled as she bounced down the hall into the elevator.

"Kid?" I turn to Liz and she was giving me a funny look. "We'll find her." I wasn't sure who she was talking about it.

"Let's go," I say as we join our friends on the elevator. We make it down into the lower levels and Soul curses.

"She took a bike," he points out. "Come on Maka," he straddles the other bike and holds his hand out.

"Why do you get the bike?" Black*star protests. Soul only smirks as Maka climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Cool guys get cool bikes," he responds as they both throw their souls into the machine and it roars to life. "Let's go!" They tear out of the garage while the rest of us pile into the only other vehicle.

"Liz?" I hold the door open for my weapon.

"Thanks Kid," she smirks as she slides in behind the wheel. I sit next to her while everyone else climbs into the back. "Hold on tight and give it all you got!" Liz shouts as we all push our soul wavelengths into the car and shoot forward.

* * *

'Helena…Ramla…' my mind reels over the last conversations we had before we ended up in this strange situation. 'Things that separated her from us…' I look down at the papers Maka threw at me in the elevator to hold onto. 'Soul Stitching Theory, a soul with incalculable power, Manifestations, Maka's Grigori Soul, and what about Stein? How is he involved in this really?'

I ponder the situation as we travel across the savannah at breakneck speeds thanks to Black*star's soul. Maka and Soul stay in the lead looking out for any obscure—or familiar—wavelengths. I monitor the rear as we drive on well into the afternoon.

* * *

At around five o'clock Soul suddenly pulls over causing Liz to skid to an abrupt halt. "Give a girl a warning before you stop Soul!" she sticks her head out the window to shout.

"What's going on Maka? Soul?"

"Maka said she saw something that way," Soul points to the east. I turn to Maka for confirmation, but she was focusing hard in that direction. Instead of interrupting her I focus my Soul Perception the same way. "Whaddya see?" Soul whispers quietly to his meister.

"The bike," Maka responds suddenly. "Let's go." We all get back on our vehicles and took off towards a bunch of trees. When we pull up to the strange outcropping of trees we all see the other Soul Vehicle laying on its side in the dirt. "Hey who are you?!" Maka yells at a small girl poking at the bike. Her bright fuchsia hair blew wildly around her small frame as she quickly jumped back from us. "W-witch?"

"No time to dawdle it seems," the small girl tuts. With startling speed she picked the bike up and had mounted it. The bike roared to life under her and I got a good look at her soul. Its bright pink color was startling as the sheer mass of it was pushed into the bike. "Byeeeeeee strange people!" she shouts in glee as she rides off.

"What the hell was that about?!" Liz screams as she kicks dust up. "Where is Helena? You don't think—" she cut herself off suddenly. "You don't think the witch…"

"Dammit," Soul growls as he throws his leg over the bike. "Come on! We gotta catch up!" We all scramble into the vehicles and tore off after the witch.

* * *

She was fast, I'll give her that but Maka's Soul Perception was better. We chased after dust for what felt like forever. The sun had set, everyone was hungry and tired, and just about out of energy when a low building appeared on the horizon. Two of the Soul Vehicles were propped against the building as we approached closer.

"What the hell?" I growl as we pull up and see a body sitting on the roof. "Ramla?!"

We parked the bike and car near the other bikes before looking up at the roof and its occupant. A sickly looking woman with red hair emerged from the building below the cause of all our grief with that tiny witch in tow. Kid was furious, he was screaming up at Ramla who was too busy smoking to look at him.

"Ramie!" the little witch chides before straight up jumping the building. She landed gracefully next to Ramla and poked her cheek. "Make them go away." A small grunt was the only response she got. "Ramie!"

"Clarabelle," her voice was rough and low. The warning was not missed by the little witch, but she seemed unafraid of Ramla.

"Ramla I demand you come down here right now! Explain everything! Where is Helena?! Helena? Helena!" Kid was ranting as he rushed the building. The sickly woman was quicker than I thought because she knocked Kid clean on his ass.

"Are these your friends Ramla?" her voice was a whisper at best. It was eerily calm and serene for such a sick person. I watch as Ramla blows out a drag and shrugs. "If you have no business at this lab I suggest you leave."

"We have Death damned business here lady!" Black*star shouts. "Goat we can't find Helga!"

"Her name is Helena! Helena you idiot!" Maka shouts frustrated. "This is ridiculous!" she rushes over to the car and pulls out the research from before. "This is you isn't it? R.A.B?" she throws the papers into the dirt. Dust flies up and a stillness overtakes the moment. "Just… _what_ are you?"

At Maka's last question Ramla seemed to tense up before throwing her cigarette onto the pile of papers. In this dry heat the papers went up in flames in moments. We all stare in baffled amazement at the destruction. Ramla stands up and picks the witch up in her arms before flicking her in the nose. "You shouldn't have brought them here."

"I didn't mean to," the witch whines. "I tried to lose the tail, but they were too good." Ramla and the witch looks down at us. "Honest Ramie."

Ramla sighs before jumping down next to the redhead woman. "I'm sure it's done Boss Lady. Shall we go see the results?"

"Ramla!" Maka yells at her. "Helena is missing and you're just going to ignore us?!" Her back seemed to stiffen before she put the witch down.

"When?" she asked hoarsely.

"She ran out of the headquarters sometime last night," Kid says. "That bike your witch friend stole belongs to the DWMA." Ramla turns around to look at all of us with a blank expression.

"Clarabelle you stole a bike?" her tone was flat.

"Dammit Ramla," I hiss. "We don't care about whatever it is you're doing out here in the middle of the dessert with her," I jab my finger at the sickly woman. "Or a little witch you're keeping as a pet—"

"H-Hey!" the witch's lower lip trembled. Tears welled up in her large, round eyes as the sickly woman narrows her eyes at us.

"Ramla I will not tolerate this narrowmindedness from the DWMA. If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times—"

"I know Boss Lady," she snaps. "Everyone inside, _now_." Leaving no room for arguments we all filed in behind her and the sickly lady. The low building turned out to be a lab much like Stein's back home. "Clarabelle," she puts the little witch down and she scrambles over to a table. Lots of bubbling and smoking liquids were cooking over open fires with a ridiculous amount of papers around it. "Hold on," Ramla holds her finger up to us before walking down a hallway and entering into a room. When she comes back her outfit is completely changed. She went from a chill look to a kill look.

"What's up with the lab coat?" I ask hesitantly. If looks could kill I would most likely be dead. Her purples eyes held about as much emotion as a corpus, and her posture was rigid and formal. She unsnaps the buttons and we see that the original outfit was under it and all of her two skin color glory. Instead of saying anything she walked over to the table of fire and messed with one of the doodads bubbling.

"You're a smart bunch of people…" she looks at Black*star and adds, "kind of."

"Hey!" Black*star yells indignantly.

"Black*star I need you to understand," she starts with her back turned to us. "You are an idiot of the highest order. You're strong I'll give you that, but an idiot nonetheless." When she turned around she was holding a tube with a black goopy looking substance in it. "And I am going to need you all to pay close attention."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're strong I'll give you that, but an idiot nonetheless," I say coolly as I wait for the drug to turn completely black. "And I am going to need you all to pay close attention," I state as I turn swiftly around to face them. "Clarabelle!" I shout at the little witch who comes scampering back into the main lab with a metal box.

"I have it," she squeaked. She really did not like strangers, especially ones from the DWMA. "Miss Fallon can you help me?" she turns to her mentor and guardian. Boss Lady walks up and opens the cage. She lets out a high pitched wail causing all the others to fall to their knees while I simply swished the liquid around in the test tube. A moment later the wailing stops and a full grown lion is splayed out on the floor unconscious.

"This is a minion to a very powerful witch that resides here is Africa," I state as I walk over to it. "He is a low level player with limited access to the witch. However, he is a perfectly fine specimen for this experiment."

"W-what are you going to do to it Ramla?" Maka gulps. A wicked smile spreads across my face as I step closer to the beast. Boss Lady and the little witch move back to give me space, Boss Lady grabs a pad with our previous notes on it and is ready to write down the results.

"Why I'm going to kill it of course Maka," I say coldly. "Of course it will be slow…and painful. It's the only way to properly torture a living thing after all," I smirk. I rest my hand on the lions head. "Soul Stitching…" I whisper as thread after thread lashed out and binds the animal to the floor. "Now, wake up you vile thing," I hiss with a snap of my fingers. The lion wakes up and starts thrashing.

"You! You wretched little girl!" the lion snarls as he snaps his giant maul at me. "When Mistress Kaluwa finds out you took me there will be hell to pay."

"Kaluwa will not care about you and that is the precise reason as to why I kidnapped you," I purr. "Now be a good kitty and open your mouth," the lion roared and I threw the black substance into his mouth. He sputtered and slung curses at us while the drug took effect, his eyes dilated and his breathing became ragged. Soon his whole body violently shook before he collapsed and blood dripped out of his mouth. Boss Lady wrote down everything while the little witch undid my stitching. I turn back around and turn off the other flames before moving to the computer in the corner and writing down the results and outlining the work still needed to be done.

"This is what we are up against," I finally state. When I turn around everyone is backed away from me, Boss Lady, and the little witch.

"What a-are you?" Liz breathes out in horror.

"A complete and total monster," I respond without hesitation. "Now you see why your attempts to beat me were useless and sad really," I look at Black*star again. "I am a product of terrible circumstances and right now is not the time for a sob story."

"The hell it isn't!" Soul shouts.

"Soul! We need to find Helena!" Kid interjects.

"Right," I agree. Kid shoots me a dirty look and a sharp pain flashes through my heart, but I ignore it and move on. "I felt Helena's wavelength last night. Obviously she got close enough to feel mine through our shaky resonance and that pushed her forward faster. She was caught in a trap…" I trail off.

"A trap set by who Ramla?" Tsubaki asks.

"Kaluwa," I hiss.

 _"Ramie can I help capture the specimen?" the little witch begs. I roll my eyes at her as I sling my lab coat over the back of the desk chair and change out of shorts and a shirt into my breast plate and a pair of tight running pants._

 _"I don't think it's a good idea."_

 _"He's been stalking us for weeks! He has been terrorizing the other animals around us since before you came back!" she snaps. "I want him dead too, you know."_

 _"Ramla?" we both turn around to see Boss Lady standing in the doorway. For a wailing banshee she can really move quietly. "Take Clarabelle with you and make sure there isn't more than the one enemy." I roll my eyes because she and I both know it's only the one lion._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yea—" I cut myself off abruptly. A familiar wavelength has just entered into my Soul Perception radius. "No…" I breathe out as I rush from the room. I run out the front door and jump on the bike without a second thought. It roared to life and leapt forward as I followed the trail. Suddenly there wasn't only one enemy wavelength in my radius, four more appeared near the familiar one. "No!" I roar as I release my Soul Protect and push the bike harder._

 _By the time I reach the souls there is only one left. A younger looking lion with a smug grin on his face. To my absolute horror the familiar wavelength and the four others were nowhere to be seen._

As I told the story they all seemed to grow quieter and quieter until the silence itself was deafening. "I've been looking for Helena long before you realized she was gone," I snap. "So, if you want to stand there and judge in your mock superiority then you can leave."

"Ramla," Kid walked over to me stiffly. His eyes held a deep emotional turmoil that made my heart lurch. His soul was chaotic and I couldn't get a read on what it was he wanted from me. "I'm sorry." My eyes went wide and those broken pieces shuddered at the words.

'He really is a lot like him…' I think forlornly. My fingers twitch at my sides as I attempt to not hold him as Stein held me only a few weeks ago and all those broken parts fit back together again. "You have nothing to be sorry for Death the Kid," I say formally. He flinched at his full name. "There are many things you do not know about a lot of connecting topics. As of right now, the priority is to find Helena and bring her back to you and the DWMA."

"What do we do, Ramal?" Maka interjects. She and Soul both step forward and look at me expectantly.

"I guess we got no choice Tsubaki," Black*star drawls. Liz and Patty laugh as they all surge forward and push me back against a table.

"Um…" I start with a tremble.

"Ramie!" the little witch launches herself at me and hits Kid in the head with a pair of tongs. "We can find her all on our own. We don't need them," her voice turned acidic.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Kid whines as Liz pats his shoulder.

"Let's just get the experiment started shall we?" I say calmingly. I walk over to Boss Lady and hand the little witch to her. "I recommend waiting in the other room if you're squeamish," I offer.

"Why?" Soul inquires.

"I'm about to cut this lion open and read its last thought," I state clinically. His red eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"Un…" he trails off before sprinting into the other room. Liz looks green as she quickly follows after him with her sister under her arm.

"I'll be with my partners," Kid says through clenched teeth. He looked like he was going to pass out. I turn to the others expectantly, but they all three stood defiantly still. I shrug and pick the lion up and haul him onto the exam table Boss Lady wheeled in.

I pick up a remote and turn to look at them again. "You all must be quiet during my examination," Then I press the record button. "This is Ramla Underling performing a postmortem examination of an African Lion. Known associate and minion to the Lion Witch Kaluwa of Africa. The lion was given a drug known as 'Lions Claw' in a highly concentrated dose mixed with distilled water."

The little witch picks up a scalpel after putting on her protective gear. Boss Lady has arranged the lion so he was lying stomach up with all extremities angled outward. "Clarabelle if you could start with the 'Y' cut and open the ribcage."

"Aye," she confirms as I too put on a mask, goggle, gloves, and an apron. Boss Lady retrieves her pen and paper to await results. I look at the other three and Maka's eyes look blurry while Black*star was holding his breath. Tsubaki, however, seemed unaffected. "Snake Witch Clarabelle of Africa starting incision into the chest cavity of the African Lion." Her light and airy voice heavily contradicts with the current situation, but I always found that funny.

"I-I can't!" Maka suddenly states as she flees from the room. Without a word Black*star follows. I silently hand Tsubaki protective gear and she smiles in appreciation before putting it on. Once all the organs were taken out and the observations written and recorded it was my turn to dissect.

"Removal of the brain to perform the Reading is done by Ramla Underling," Tsubaki gives me a strange look. She had helped in removing the organs and seemed fascinated by the postmortem process. I cock my head to the side and give her a quizzical look before grabbing the bone saw Boss Lady brought out. "Starting now." The little witch took possession of the top of the skull while Tsubaki helped me to remove the brain. Once it was out and on a tray I pulled off my gloves. "Removal complete, this is the end of the recording," I press the stop button.

"I'll clean up," the little witch states before moving towards the sink.

"Boss Lady I'll take a break for a minute if you need to go outside," I offer as I throw my bloodied clothes into the hamper. Tsubaki follows suit before calling out to everyone else that we were almost done. Instead of replying Boss Lady starts wailing and ghosts her way out the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Soul shouts as they all come running back into the lab. "Oh, my god!" his complexion paled as he fell to his knees. Liz and Black*star both looked like they were about to vomit.

"Don't you dare throw up in here," I growl. The little witch hissed at them at the same time.

"I told you we were almost done," Tsubaki sighed. Kid and Maka for the most part were okay, at least they weren't gagging. "Patty don't touch the lion okay?"

"Aw man," the demon weapon cries. The little witch continued to clean up around the lab, throwing out bloodied gloves, sanitizing used tools, and tossing all the bloodied clothes into the hamper. A distant wailing can be heard through an open window somewhere in the lab. "Is that a ghost?" Patty asks.

"Tsk," the little witch chides with a roll of her eyes.

"Boss Lady Fallon is a banshee," I iterate while I wash my hands.

"Miss Fallon comes from a long line of nobles and you would be wise to respect her," the little witch interjects. After a few more minutes of silence with the occasional banshee wail the little witch and I finished cleaning everything and sewing the lion back up. Boss Lady comes gliding back into the lab with a flush coating her face.

"Alright everyone I am going to perform the Reading. I will require silence so I can concentrate on the spell."

"Will you answer our questions after that?" Maka asks.

"Probably not," I answer.

"Sh!" the little witch snaps before Maka can protest. She then opens a jar and a snake slithers out to wrap around her wrist. "Let the darkness descend…" her voice turned hollow and much older than she looked. The room was washed in darkness as she continued to chat her spell. "Allow the night to never end. In this place of pain and sorrow let us commence with the devils dance!" The eyes of her snake glowed an unearthly blue as the candles we placed around the room last night lit up.

A few people gasped and someone was fidgeting from foot to foot, I was able to enter into the trance. "Soul Protect…Off," suddenly the room was suffocating on my power. Utilizing Soul Stitching I raised the brain out off of the tray and suspended it in midair. My soul wrapped around me in my tight suit and thick cloak as I pierced all of my fingers into the brain. My eyes fluttered shut as a slight sway took hold of my body.

"Ramla," came the slippery voice of Boss Lady. "Show me what you see, Ramla."

"Yes Madam," my voice was thick with the spells magic. As the little witch's magic zapped against my own I opened my eyes and the truth was finally revealed.

* * *

I didn't know what to make of it. One minute the weak morning light was filtering in through the windows and the next we were in complete darkness. Ramla seemed perfectly content to stand next to the witch who reminded me eerily of the Witch Medusa. When the snake's eyes started glowing blue I about shot the thing right then and there. However, the lighting of the candles and Ramla's sudden decision to turn off her Soul Protect startled me.

Liz was clutching my hand in hers while Patty started flailing around at the sudden pressure change. Maka and everyone else's souls were grinding against mine in their different feelings of the situation. I was too distracted by Ramla's soul to really register the chaos, again.

Her soul was something completely different from anything I've ever seen before. It glowed a soft purple, like her eyes, with a strange golden tint around the edges. Its wavelength was beautiful it in its idiosyncrasies, which is not something I would normally think. There must be something behind my relaxed state when subjected to her soul, but I just don't understand it. I can feel my anxiety from all things asymmetrical fall away as her wavelength pulses out around us.

I felt startled when Ramla suddenly sunk her fingers into the floating brain and when that banshee commanded her she opened her eyes. Glowing blue orbs, like the snakes, looked back at us without seeing us. However, we could see. The room was filled with images that didn't quite make sense. Lots of shots of the savannah and hunting prey shuffled across the room. "Stop," the banshee commanded again. Without blinking the images stilled in thin air and she moved around until she found what it was she saw. "Here this one. Ramla enlarge this one."

A tiny picture at the edge of the mass of images moved to the center of the room and grew twice its size. It was a picture of Helena and she was fighting with the lion they just killed. "Roll the memory," the banshee says quietly. The image started to move and we watched in horrific detail as Helena was thrown from the Soul Vehicle and pounced on. Liz's grip on my hand tighten and all the air in the room seemed to evaporate. Too quickly the fight was over for the unprepared Demon Weapon and she was dragged off by the lion through some kind of portal. Three other lions appeared and only a few seconds later so did Ramla.

That was where it cut off, and the image faded to black. The little witch moved about before producing a tray and holding it under the brain. "Emergence of light I summon thee, let those blind now see," suddenly the room was washed in the bright light from the sun. The brain fell from Ramla's hands as the witch's snake slithered back into its jar. The brain fell onto the tray and the witch moved to put it somewhere else while Ramla crumpled to the ground.

"Ramla!" I shout as her soul is suddenly pulled back and the world tilted from the loss of pressure. Luckily Tsubaki stood closest to her and was quick enough. She caught Ramla in her arms and slowly sunk to the floor. Patty also fell to the floor in tears while Soul was holding Maka up. Liz and Black*star looked sick but otherwise standing and I felt worse for wear. The banshee and witch have been moving those whole time, preserving the brain, cleaning up the rest of the blood, and talking quietly to each other. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Tsk," the witch snarls. "The big bad Shinigami wants to be told everything," her sneer would have curdled a lesser beings blood. "Can't you wait until Ramie is at least conscious again before acting high and mighty?"

"Kid-kun," I look down at Tsubaki. Ramla's face was drawn tight over her bones and a sheen of sweat could be seen dripping down her body. "She needs rest. Her heartbeat is weak," Tsubaki looked down at her troubled, I grit my teeth and concede.

"May I have my student?" the banshee slithered over to Tsubaki who gave Ramla to her. The banshee brushed a few limp curls out of Ramla's face before taking her down the hallway. "I suggest you all have something to eat. Clarabelle will you be so kind?"

"Yes Miss Fallon," the witch obeys without hesitation. She washes her hands quickly while the banshee disappears into a room down the hall. "Follow me please," her tiny sweet voice is back in full force. We all follow her back into the room we ran into earlier and then through another door. This building was deceptively small on the outside it seems. "This is the kitchen you can use whatever you would like. I am no cook therefore I leave it to you to feed yourselves. I must finish the reports and cleaning," with that she walked right back out of the room.

We all stood there in shock at the whole transgression.

* * *

Several hours have passed and Ramla was still knocked out in the other room. The witch and banshee have been zipping around the lab touching flasks, pushing buttons, and scribbling on notepads. Tsubaki snapped Maka out of her trance long enough for the two of them to make everyone food. Black*star snapped out of his funk as soon as he smelled food while Patty lifted her sister out of hers. Kid and I were still reeling from the shock of this whole fucked up situation.

Now we were sitting in the room just off the left of the lab drinking tea and not talking. Liz still looks green and Tsubaki is becoming more and more tense the longer Black*star fidgets in his chair. "Black*star!" she finally snaps. "Will you sit still, please?" her voice is tired and strained.

"Tsubaki what is going on?" Kid finally asks. A collective breath seems to have been let go now that someone is talking.

"Why are we still sitting here?" she asks.

"I don't understand," Maka intones.

"We saw what happened to Helena-chan. Why are we still here?"

"You want us to track a disappearing portal?" I ask. "We don't even know what the hell just happened and you want us gallivanting around the dessert to find a disappearing portal?"

"Soul…" Maka starts.

"No Maka," I snap. "This whole situation is fucked up and following that crazy girl out here was a stupid idea. I would say we should just go home, but now we have to find Helena." My temper flared up hotly while everyone else shuffled uncomfortably. "What?" I snap.

"Obviously they find you speaking so bluntly about a person while said person is standing behind you to be…uncomfortable," I turn around to see Ramla leaning against the door. "Wouldn't you agree?" her smile was smug, but it didn't reach her eyes. She had an arm wrapped around her middle and her color was still drained.

"You look like shit," I mutter.

"Soul!" my meister snapped. Ramla waved her off with a strained laugh that turned into a cough. The witch and banshee come up behind her and guide her into a chair by a window.

"What you saw was a spell," Ramla finally says. "Called a Reading. The Reading is a spell that can look inside someone's mind. This spell is usually used on living things, however I have adapted and evolved it. Ow…" she groans. "Anyways—ouch—what you saw were memories. That lion was one of the minions of a very powerful witch," we all looked at the witch standing next to her.

"So help me if any of you attack Clarabelle I will end you before you can move," she narrows her eyes at us. The witch clutches at Ramla's arm as the banshee moves in front of her. "She is an orphan that I picked up several years ago, Boss Lady needed a helper," she shrugs. "End of story."

"So what were we looking at then?" Kid asks. "Besides memories," he adds before Ramla could say something snarky.

"The lion's memories from the moment Helena went missing. However, I saw much more," this time her grin was feral and it lit up her whole face. Instead of cowering it seemed to embolden us all.

"What do we do now?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes Ramla," a new voice singsonged. "What do we do now?" we turn around in time to see Stein blowing out a drag with Spirt standing right next to him.

* * *

"Go fuck yourself Stein," I growl. I was up and across the room before anyone else could move or speak. "If you hadn't taken me away—if you'd have just left me alone!" I tackled him to the ground. "She's gone you incredibly insensitive moron! She's been taken by the _one person_ I couldn't find!" I roar as I pound his face in. His glasses shatter and blood trickles down his face. "I should have left you for dead! I shouldn't have fixed your face all those years ago! I—hate—you!" I enunciate each word with a hit.

"Papa!" I barely hear Maka protest behind me. Whatever Spirit-san said was lost to me as I continued to beat in Stein's face.

"I…I can't re-reach her…Stein you bastard," my voice wobbled. I slumped forward and rested my head against his on the tile floor. "Ow…"

"Your body is still healing from the magic," he says. I felt him spit out blood and it trickled down his face and landed on mine. "You can't go out in this condition."

"I'll be fine," I grit out.

"Come on up you go," he pushes himself up. I slump down against his chest begrudged and allow him to pick me up.

"Stein-sensei!" Tsubaki yelps as he stands up. He cradles me against his chest as unconsciousness tried to pull me under. "You're bleeding everywhere!"

"Don't worry," I hear Boss Lady say calmly. "It's easily cleaned."

"That's not the point Fallon!" Spirit-san snaps.

"Papa you know these people?!" and the world fades out again.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying down on a cold metal surface. My whole body felt like it was put through a meat grinder. "You're awake," I turn to see Boss Lady sitting in a chair near my head.

"What happened?"

"Pent up aggression and anger," she says quietly. "You beat Franken into a bloody pulp," she smirks. I wince at her smug tone, she never like Franken Stein. I struggle to sit up a couple times before giving up and laying back down heavily. "You haven't used your magic in a long time Ramla," she states clinically. "You must rest."

"Can't," I grunt as I push myself one more time. This time I manage to make it into a sitting position. "Gotta find Kaluwa, save Helena, ya know the usual."

"You are more than some average hero Ramla," her tone was stern. "There is more for you to do for this world than save one soul. Remember the last time you tried to do that?" A shot of guilt racked through my body at her words.

"Won't be alone this time," I shoot back. "Gotta get the girl back Fallon," she gave me a quizzical look at the mention of her real name. "How many times I gotta say sorry before we can move past that day?" it was a rhetorical question. Boss Lady knew I knew she wasn't angry at me anymore, that the little witch has forgiven and forgotten, and that no one blames me. The only thing is I still blame me. "I should have been stronger…" I whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Well," the little witch's voice cuts through the moment. "Are you going to sit here and whine or are you going to chase after those people?"

"What?" I say dumbly.

"Ramie for being so smart you sure are dumb," she chides. "Those DWMA people and Franken Stein have gone off to search for that girl."

" _How_?" I say exasperated. I never got to tell anyone the other things I saw in that lion's mind.

"They just ran off didn't even make sure you were okay. Well," she cringed. "Franken Stein checked, but ultimately he left with them as well." The little witch looked ready to strangle someone with one of her pets. Boss Lady merely nodded along with her without giving her feelings away. "I made this for you by the way," she hands me a beaker with a thick goo in it. I only look at it for a moment before throwing it back and allowing the goo to slide down my throat.

"Ick," I grimace. "Thanks." I can feel the goo working its way through my bloodstream. "Hold on I gotta take Soul Protect off," I shudder as the shield is released and my soul reins free once more. My Soul Perception awakens and buzzes in the background as souls around me zap against mine. I release the illusionary magic around my right eye and blink when the thin film that is usually over it disappears.

"You always look better this way," the little witch comments. "More…you."

"Thanks," I grumble as I roll my shoulders to loosen the muscles. I expand my Soul Perception to track the group of idiots wandering the savannah probably lost. "Alright," I say. "Time to work. Did you record everything from my memories Boss Lady?"

"Yes," she moves towards the computer. "They are all categorized here and I have pulled the relevant ones and printed them." She grabs the stack of papers from the printer and handed them to me. "I can't believe the results."

"It makes me sick," the little witch hisses. "She picked such a sacred place and desecrated the pure magic of it." Her voice turned icy as she crushed a beaker in her hand. "Find them, find the girl, and then kill that bitch."

"Will do," I say over my shoulder as I walk down the hallway. I enter into the room were my clothes were to change out of my lab coat. I strip down to nothing before pulling out my favorite top. Well top was a strong term, it was a high necked bra that I laced over it with straps that I wrapped it around my stomach, over my pants, and down my legs until I clasped them around my ankles. Without thinking I strap my holster belt around my waist with the two metallic hooks resting against my lower back. I sigh and leave it on as I slide a few bracelets up my left arm.

Finally I pull my hair back into two buns and tie them with some black ribbon. As I walk out and down the hall I pull my soul wavelength around me until I'm wrapped in my tight soul suit and my dark cloak. The quiver appears on my back while my flat bow manifests itself in my right hand. Without a look back I walk out the door, hop on the bike, and drive off after the idiots.

* * *

 **Sorry sorry! My BFF just got married! It's been a real stressful time for us all so I haven't been posting lately. My B ya'll, but here is the next chapter.**

 **Keep it sparkly!**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	12. Chapter 12

"Augh!" I scream as I try to flag down the idiots. They are either less perceptive than I thought or, more likely, they are ignoring me. "Fuck this! Bionic Eye!" I lock onto the car before letting the bike go. I kick off from the seat, bring my bow up while pulling out a soul arrow, and firing at the tire. I hit my mark—like always—and the car swerved to the left like I planned. Soul and Maka braked hard and had to swerve out of the way of my bike. When everything finally stopped moving and people piled out of the car I pulled my bow back again. "Nobody move!" I bark out.

"What the fuck Goat?!" Black*star shouts. "Tsubaki!"

"Hai!" she transforms into one of her many forms and they brace for an attack. The others follow suit, even Spirit-san.

I growl in distain before firing at the ground and sending out a small shock. Everyone jumps back, except for Stein. He takes the full brunt of the electric attack without complaint. "What part of nobody move is too fucking hard for you idiots?!" I holler. "Death—damn it all straight to the inner ring of hell!" I throw my bow and it disintegrates in thin air. Stein drops Spirit-san causing everyone else to falter.

"What do you want Ramla?" Maka asks coolly.

"The same damn thing you want you brat," I hiss. I pick up and throw a rock at Spirit-san before he could say anything. "What did you say?" I yell at him and Stein. "What did you tell them about me? Mhm?"

"Ram we didn't—" Stein started, but I cut him off.

"Don't _lie_ to me Stein!" I scream. "I just wanted to find Helena! I just wanted to find her and get back to my research, but you—gah!" I throw my hands up in the air. "I'm losing my mind," I say with a humorless chuckle.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Kid shouts. I stare at him for a moment before sighing. I hold out my hand and rematerialize my bow and sling it across my shoulders. "I mean honestly Ramla! There is literally nothing about you I understand!" he huffs. "I tried to be your friend and Helena tried _desperately_ to be your friend," I cringe at his words. "Yet it appears you _don't_ want friends! Not to mention you're apparent relationship with Stein-sensei and Spirt-sensei. I mean _who are you Ramla_?"

"Seriously Goat you got us all kinds of confused. A god like me does not like to be confused!" Black*star puffs out his chest. Before anyone can say something else I feel a familiar zing against my soul.

"Helena?" I breathe out as I turn around.

"You can't ignore us now Ramla!" Maka shouts indignantly.

"Shh! Everyone shut up!" I snap as I focus my scoop in the direction of the zing. "Something is coming…" at my assessment everyone springs into action. Maka and Black*star along with their weapons flank me on the right and Kid and Stein my left. I bring my bow in front before grabbing a soul arrow and notching it. "Brace yourselves."

That portal from the lion's memory opens up a few paces from where my bike lay on its side. What I am assuming is Gillian's right hand walked through it with at least two dozen other lions and lionesses behind him. The right hand prowls forward in a saunter as if he had all the time in the world. I pull my lips back in a feral snarl which causes the whole party to stop midstride. "My, my Gillian was right about you," the right hand purred. His voice was coated in honey and dripping with charm. If he were human he could charm anyone into loving him probably.

"Oh?" I purr back. "All good things I hope."

"Of course," he intones lightly. His tail flicks behind him with a slow grace as he stalks forward a little more. "Unfortunately I do not have time to properly get to know you I am afraid Miss Underling. Time is of the essence you see," he drawls out. "You took something of mine. I would like it back."

"Oh? What on earth could I have taken that belonged to a lion I've never met before?" I say back breezily. Everyone around me was tense and waiting for a strike, but this was a game of chess. That's how Kaluwa has always played her games.

"The Lion Alfred," his tone changed to something darker. A wicked thing stirred in my soul causing me to grin madly. I tilted my head to the side and allowed my arms to spread wide in an attempt to give the pride a false sense of superiority. My soul was crouched down, bidding its time before I would unleash the full force of it.

'Not yet. Not until I have Helena back,' I think as I step closer to the lion. "Doesn't ring a bell," I chirp. With a snarl the pride rises up in a cacophonous noise at my indifference at their fallen brother. "Unless," I cut in. The roaring dies down to a dull ache in the background as they wait for me. "You mean that brain in a jar back at my lab," I bark out in a laugh. A lioness pounces with a heartbroken wail. Before I could kill it someone did the act for me. I turn my head slightly to see that Kid had fired off a shot. 'Tsk meddlesome.'

"You'll regret that you child!" the right hand roared. All the others in the pride jumped at his command and instead of backing up I pull my bow in front of me again.

"I still have a few questions for you," I say as my soul flares up causing my cloak to billow and the hood thrown back. "Get out of my way."

* * *

"Get out of my way," Ramla's voice suddenly took on a menacing quality. This girl was a roller coaster of confusing personas and talents. She pulled back that same purple arrow from that dreadful day and took down all of the lions. All of them except for two of them that is, the one she spoke with and a female standing next to him. I was about to take another shot when Stein-sensei held him arm out in front of me.

"Don't interrupt her again Kid," he said smoothly. "Next time she might kill you as well." He looked down at me with a shrug, "wouldn't want to do that paperwork."

"Tell me where the girl is," we heard Ramla say. "I might give you painless deaths if you do."

"You filthy human," the female spat. "Mistress should have killed you when she had the chance!" Faster than can be humanly possibly Ramla had notched another arrow and sent it flying straight into her head. She keeled over in pain, thrashing and screeching as if she was on fire. Not soon enough she stopped moving and disappeared leaving behind her tainted soul. The lion looked unconcerned.

"You," Ramla cajoles. She points her bow at the lion before and smiles. "I know where she lives," her voice was venomous and deadly. The lion reacted strongly to this statement which had no apparent meaning to me or my friends. Maka and Black*star looked just as unnerved by this situation as I felt.

'Can we trust Ramla? Who is she? What is happening…?' too many questions not enough answers.

"Do the Paarl Mountains mean anything to you lion?" Ramla continues. The lion roars and leaps for her head.

"Ramla!" I shout, but Stein-sensei was quicker than me. He grabbed the back of her cloak and yanked her. I didn't even notice him inching his way closer to her let alone into arms reach. They fall backward and the lion lands behind them and closer to us.

"No you don't!" Maka shouts as she lunges for the animal. She made a long swipe and the lion dodged it deftly before dancing back a few feet to our left. Ramla was once again standing between us and the beast.

"We need him alive you idiot!" Ramla shouts. "You!" she points at the lion again.

"Charles," the lion states.

"Charles," she drawls out, tasting the name. "That's a stupid ass name for a lion. I'll give ya one more chance. Where is the girl Charles?" the lion—Charles—tenses with a snarl.

"You'll have to kill me I'll never tell yo—!" he was cut off by an arrow to the head. Like the female he convulses on the ground for a long period of time before keeling over dead.

"Fine," Ramla sighs. "I guess we don't need him alive." She turns her Soul Protect on again and her suit and cloak fade away into the dimming light. Her bow is dissolving in a soft purple light along with the arrow holder on her back. Soon all that is left is Ramla in whatever it is she is wearing under that outfit looking very, very pissed off. We all watch in stunned silence as Stein approaches her and hands her a cigarette.

* * *

"Now what?" we hear him ask. Spirit-sensei returned to his human form and stood behind Stein-sensei facing us. Spirit-sensei huffs out a sigh before kicking the dirt.

"This witch is a serious bitch," he grumbles.

"You're tellin' me," Ramla responds. "We gotta go to the Paarl Mountains. Underneath the mountain in the middle is a cave."

"A cave?" Spirit-sensei says exasperated. "You think after all these years she's been hiding out in a Death damned _cave_?!"

"The Cave of the Unholy," Ramla counters. "It is a forbidden place to just wander. If you are impure, death is a certainty in this cave. No one checked it because of this fact," she snaps. "So yeah a _fucking_ cave Spirit-san."

"How do we get in?" Stein-sensei interjects. "It's not like we are the purest bunch of assholes around."

"Don't lump me in with this pervert," she hisses. Spirit-san bashes his forehead against hers and they start growling at one another.

"Papa…?" Maka says timidly.

"Oh my baby girl! Sweet Maka—daddy is so sorry he couldn't get your friend back!" he suddenly wails. When he moves away suddenly Ramla almost tips forward, but Stein-sensei caught her. All weapons have returned to their human form now and were watching this strange scene play out as well.

"If your idiot daughter hadn't interfered I might have had Helena back by now!" Ramla screams indignantly.

"Hey!" Maka shouts back.

"Maka…Ramla…" a sudden dread fills the air at the voice. "W-Where a-a-are you-you guys?" came the broken voice of Helena. I turn to see everyone staring at Maka who is staring at Ramla who is staring at the sky above us. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head while her hands fell limp at her side. When I looked up what I saw almost made me sick to my stomach. Helena was being projected on the sky the same way those images earlier were projected. She was chained to a wall with blood coating nearly all of her body.

"Well hello Ramie. It has been oh so long since we've played together," came a new voice. It held a childish quality while managing to send a chill down my spine. I look at Ramla again and she has sunk to her knees, face despaired. "I like this new play thing you've brought me," the voice giggled. "It seems you know where to find it. Come and get it if you dare," the voice purred. Suddenly two catlike green eyes took up the whole projection, "I'll be waiting." With a cackle the image was gone and in its absence a cold dread filled me.

"Ram, Ram!" Stein-sensei was yelling. I looked over to see Ramla was shaking so hard she fell forward and was now on all fours. Liz and Patty stood by my sides as we witnessed another strange site, Ramla threw up. Maka and Soul came up next to us with befuddled expressions. Black*star made a gagging sound while Tsubaki patted his back, they only got as close as we did. Spirit-sensei actually rushed over to Stein-sensei and Ramla, he crouched down and rubbed small circles on her back.

She threw up two more times before unsteadily getting to her feet. Both men took an arm and walked her over to us. A layer of sweat coated her face and body while a chill seemed to permanently run up her spine. Her eyes were half lidded and some of her stomach contents were still dripping from her lips. She looked like hell overall. "Ramla," Tsubaki said softly before pulling out a handkerchief and walking towards her.

"Tsubaki!" Black*star protests. His partner, however, ignores him and moves to wipe Ramla's face. Her glazed eyes seem to look right through Tsubaki but a small nod of her head let us know she was at least conscious.

"We must get back to the lab for now," Stein-sensei orders. "We need food and rest if we plan on being any use to Helena."

No one objected as we all moved back towards the Soul Vehicles. Stein-sensei took Ramla back on the motorcycle she rode up on while Spirit-sensei drove the car, apparently you soul can also fix these things. Soul and Maka took their bike and in a strained silence we all rode back defeated and more confused than ever.

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" the strange boy asks. His blond hair fell in shaggy bangs in front of his bright blue eyes. I cracked one eye open and stared at him in disbelief._

 _"Didn't I kick your ass earlier?" I intone blandly. He smirks before moving from over me allowing the sun to bask down on my face. He sits down next to me and I don't sit up to meet him, my body was too tired. "You lookin' for another round or something?"_

 _"Nah," he says casually. "Here," he places a tin of water next to my hand. "Thought you might be thirsty."_

 _"I don't need handouts," I snap. He was infuriatingly kind, it was the rumor around the camp and I could see it was true._

 _"Not a handout," he murmurs. "You're bleeding do you realize?"_

 _"I've been shot so yeah blood is expected," I growl._

 _"What help patching it up?"_

 _"Could get us in trouble," I sneer at him. Honestly was this boy an idiot?_

 _"Could be a secret?" he offers. He looks down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I felt a wicked smile slowly spread across my face, infuriatingly kind and infinitely more devious my kind of person._

 _"Let's have a secret," I cackle as he lifts the glass to my parched lips and we seal our pact._

* * *

When I awoke it was slow and the world was unfocused. I sat up slowly to make sure nothing is sore or broken or sprained. When I am satisfied that my body is functioning properly I fling my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I was still in my battle clothes, but I am too tired to change or care. I throw the door open and walk out into the hallway, it is dim and silent as I stalk out into the lab. I am surprised to find Boss Lady, Stein, and Spirit-san sitting in chairs around the examination table.

A pot of tea was cooling between them as no words were spoken. "This looks like a fun crowd," I cajole. No reaction as they all stare at the pot causing me to consider if I am still dreaming. "Stein?" I approach the man cautiously. He has taken his glasses off and they lay forgotten on the table. I place my hand gingerly on his shoulder and he responds by placing his hand on top of mine.

"You should tell them you know," his voice was rough and low.

"How did they find this place?" I ask instead of responding.

"Maka."

"Well what does that mean?" I reply grumpily.

"She read your research," he responds. I was startled for a moment before I remember that they confronted me about my work earlier and I ended up burning those copies. "You listed this facility on it."

"I did not!" I huffed in annoyance.

"You did on the official copy which is what I photocopied and is what Maka stole from my lab."

"Shit," I mutter. "Haven't I told you to keep that stuff locked up a hundred times?" I look over at Spirit-san and he is content to stare at the pot. "What about you?" I jab him in the head with my foot.

"Ramla," Boss Lady stands up and glides around the table. "You have to go after her you know that, right?"

I run my hands down my face and sigh in exasperation. "Yeah Boss Lady, I know," I give her a look. "Alright well I'm dressed to go out so I'll leave now. I'll be back," I wave at them as I walk towards the door. A chair scraps against the tile floor right before someone grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Don't go."

"S-Stein?" I stutter. He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me before resting his head on my shoulder. I try to wiggle out from his grasp, but he only holds on tighter.

"Don't go," he says again. I sigh and against my better judgement leaned back into him with a small sigh and sad smile.

"I don't work well with others," I counter. "You know that."

"You can't go alone," Spirit-san finally speaks. Weak morning light starts to leak through the windows along the front of the building. I hear his chair move across the floor and his back pop in a few places before his soft footfalls came up next to me and Stein. The three of us stood there in a strange, yet familiar, silence. "We'll go with you as back up."

"No," a new voice said breaking the stillness. "We'll go and _you're_ going to be our backup," it was Maka.

* * *

"I could kill her and eat her soul and not feel a thing," I growl threateningly. Spirit-san doesn't even speak against me, he knew full well that stopping me while in this particular mood is a terrible idea.

"You would feel bad later Ramie," came the sleepy voice of the little witch. She was wearing a ridiculous nightdress that looked like a fluffy snake with her normally well maintained hair was askew upon her head in a ponytail. She rubbed at her eyes as she walked over to Boss Lady and motioned to be picked up.

"Later is not right now," I grit out. Stein knocks me on the head and I hiss at him while stomping on his foot. "You are nowhere near my level of skill, talent, or intellect. None of you know anything about this terrain beyond what you've studied in a book."

"Listen here you—" Maka starts, but I cut her off.

"No you listen," I snap. I shove Stein and Spirit-san out of my way as I turn to look at her. All of her friends were surrounding her, even Kid. A shot of pain rang through my body and reverberated in my bones as I stared them down. "You don't know the first thing about this bitch."

"Then tell us Ramla," Kid saying my name was so unexpected that I faltered in my anger. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before breathing out through my nose. "Tell us something, anything to help get Helena back." He walks around Maka and against the protests made by Liz and Black*star he approaches me. Kid grabs my left hand and looks at the skin before looking up into my eyes. "You're blind eye is showing," he chuckles as a hot blush races across my face.

Knowing that it was too late to hide it I only sigh in embarrassment before laughing lightly. "You know that I hate you right?"

"No way," he laughs. "Can't hate your friends." I clench his hand a little tighter before letting go and moving back towards the table. Stein follows me with Spirit-san in tow as Boss Lady and the little witch move back into Boss Lady's original seat. I prop myself up on the table and rest my feet in Stein's lap as he sits back in his original seat as well. Kid leans against the table next to me while everyone else mills about uncomfortably.

"You can dissect a lion with me, but now you can't even look at me Tsubaki-san?" I ask in slight humor. "And you," I look at Black*star, "you can attack me when my back is turned and have your ass properly handed to you and now you can't even be near me?"

"Listen Goat girl—"

"Ramla," I say stubbornly.

"Whatever," he says flippantly. "The point is that you are a bad guy."

"W-What?" I say suddenly confused. Spirit-san and Stein both tensed up and Boss Lady took a sharp intake of air. "A bad…guy?" that stab of pain shivered down my spine again, but I shook it off. I clear my throat, "right, yes, well…anyways so the bitch."

"Finally!" Black*star says with a throw of his arms. He slumps down on the floor and rests his body weight on his hands.

"The Witch Kaluwa is not a part of the Witch Order that you are all familiar with," I start. "She is a very powerful and very clever witch that resides here in Africa. However, she has a long reach that spans the entire globe. As you all saw with the drug Lion's Claw."

"So she is a Lion Witch?" Maka asks.

"Yes she has an affinity for the African Lion," I answer. "The thing you really need to take away from this is that she _does not work_ for the Witch Order," I say again slower. "She is a free radical. She has been roaming this world without any kind of structure around her since before any of us were born. Her magic is practically depthless and her ability to mess with you is vicious. There is nothing that she will not do to mess with you," a shadow crosses my face.

"What did she do to you Ramla?" Maka asks uncaring, unconcerned.

"Doesn't matter," I respond drily. "What matters is I now know where the bitch lives," a wicked sort of feeling curled in the pit of my stomach. "And I'm going to take her head."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! Sorry! I've been distracted and busy these last few months and it's been hard to write and post. But here is a loooooooong chapter.**

* * *

We were all driving on in a stony silence towards the Paarl Mountains. Spirit-sensei was driving the car again as Soul, Maka, Stein-sensei, and Ramla rode on the bikes. Whenever I looked out at them Maka and Soul were quiet while Stein-sensei was saying something to Ramla, but I couldn't make out the movement of his lips enough to discern any words. Ramla looked tired and wired at the same time with her hair blowing wildly in the wind, but her posture alert and rigid.

Liz and Patty were both staring nervously at me, each other, and out the windows while Black*star was polishing one of Tsubaki's many forms. No one seemed interested in the apparent terror this witch causes in Ramla and yet she was the first to jump headfirst into this supposed Cave of the Unholy. Or the fact that you have to be pure to walk into this cave and Ramla's only response was 'I have a plan.'. This whole day seemed like it was going to end badly, I just hope we have Helena no matter what.

"We're here," Spirit-sensei says. Three huge mountain peaks loom over us as we drive around the outskirts of them. Stein-sensei and Soul both take a sharp left turn into a cave before we hear the engines die. Spirit-sensei follows after them and soon we find ourselves under one of the mountains in total darkness.

"Where are we?" I hear Maka ask.

"This is one of the many underground entrances. These mountains are scared for a reason," Ramla explains. "So, be careful how you walk."

"I can't see shit!" Black*star complains.

"Be careful!" Ramla hisses at him. "Maka I'm going to need you to cast your soul around all of us."

"W-what?" she squawks. "I can't do that!"

"You have to otherwise we will all die," Ramla deadpanned. "When we reach the Cave of the Unholy you are _not going to fight_. Do you understand? We will protect you from attacks, but if you can't protect us from the wavelengths in the cave everyone dies."

"But…I don't understand what you want from me…" Maka says dejected.

"It's okay," Ramla's voice was suddenly soft. "Reach for your soul with your palms open. Do not move threateningly otherwise your soul will not respond the right way. Souls are fragile, gentle things and need to be handled as such."

"O…kay," Maka murmurs.

"Everyone else transform into weapons form, I don't want anyone unprotected," she held a type of authority that only comes from experience.

"Right!" we all agree. Liz and Patty are soon warm in my hands as familiar comfort races through me. Their souls sing against my own as we prepare for whatever comes next.

"Maka do you have it?"

"I think so," came her timid response.

"Now stretch it," Ramla drops her Soul Protect. "And reach out to all of us. Wrap your soul around ours. You are not trying to connect with us but protect us instead." Ramla pauses for a moment as a strange sensation envelops around me. A few people make exclamations at the strange feeling, but otherwise it is quiet in the cave. "There you go, see you can do it. Now drop it and save your strength for the actual cave." Just as suddenly as it appeared the strange sensation was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Black*star rages in the darkness.

"Expansive Soul Protect," Stein-sensei breathes out. "How did you…" he trails off in a wondrous tone.

"It wasn't easy and we don't have time to discuss it right this moment," Ramla responds. "Now everyone follow me," her soul lit up around her illuminating the place, "and stay close." We all huddle together watching every way an enemy could possibly attack while Ramla maneuvered us around the cave with ease. It was like she had been here before.

"Ramla?" I suddenly ask, unable to keep my curiosity in check.

"Yes?" she whispers back.

"How do you know this cave so well?"

"Oh," she laughs lightly. "I don't but my soul is pinging off any obstacle and sending the signal back to me. Kind of like a bat so I just call it Soul Sonar."

"You can do that?" Maka asks incredulous. Ramla merely laughs as she skillfully dodges around a column.

"You have no idea what I can do," came her answer. After that we continued on in a tense silence as the cave went further and further down beneath the mountain. My ears were popping and the mild discomfort was irritating. I could see Maka and Black*star were both trying to adjust to the pressure as well. Ramla's overpowering soul didn't help, but it was nice to know that it was on our side. "Everyone be still…don't make _any_ …sudden moves…" Ramla warned.

"The wind is different here," Stein-sensei comments.

"Mhm it is indeed," Ramla agrees. I strain to understand their conclusion, but to no avail. Both Liz and Patty are just as confused so we all waited silently for further instructions. "Maka now is the time that you need to get to the back of the group. Switch with Kid and Kid come stand on my left. Maka throw up that shield and make sure it doesn't come down for any reason. Black*star," she pauses.

"What?" he barks.

"You can't stray too far from the pack when the initial attack happens. If you do and Maka's shield is broken we all die—got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. "Hurry up Maka!"

"Don't yell at me!" she snaps back before muttering something about men being pigs while taking my position. When that strange sensation is back up Ramla commands us forward and into the next part of the cave we go.

* * *

We passed under the Arch of Judgement and into the Hall of the Damned without any trouble. Maka's Expansive Soul Protect was working marvelously, but I was still on edge. No one was there to greet us into the lair. It was way too quiet and that made me nervous, so nervous in fact that I could feel Stein throwing me looks over his shoulder. I ignore him as we push deeper into the underground cave. Once out of the Hall we find ourselves in a large room with several tunnel options.

"Well shit what do we do now?" Black*star quips. I roll my eyes before sending my soul out to reach Helena's soul.

"Can you see them, Stein?" I murmur softly.

"More than a hundred by my count," he replies. I nod my head in agreement before moving towards the right furthermost tunnel.

"How can you tell Ramla?" Maka asks. "I can barely see anything beyond this stone."

"It's hard to explain…" I mutter. "Helena is this way." We walk down the path for some time before I stiffen, everyone tenses around me ready for a fight.

"Well, well the prodigal child returns," comes the purr of a very familiar voice.

"Nala," I sneer. The lioness growls lowly in a warning tone that tickled my spine.

"You still try to push my buttons," her growl was strained as she slipped into my vision range. "You shall not be getting any closer with your mad scientist and…team. Since when do you work in a team?" she howls with laughter.

"Ade," Stein says coolly. "It's been a long time."

"It has hasn't it mad scientist?" she crows. "Too bad this will be short!" and she jumped. Stein threw out Spirit-san without his blade to block her blow. I pull my soul around me into my clock and bow. Black*star yells out in excited exclamation as he jumps off of Stein's shoulder to nose dive Ade. I took out two others that crawled out of the shadow before they mauled him to death. Kid kept back to watch Maka and my left as I bounced from stalagmite to stalagmite taking out enemies rushing at us. Helena's soul has not moved luckily enough while Maka's was back there making a racket against my own.

"You're mine Nala!" I shout as I finally slay another one of my nightmares. When her soul was the only thing left the others backed off. The lions melted back into the shadows and disappeared deeper into the cave. I grab Black*star by his collar and drag him back towards the group. Stein and Kid stand around Maka while I throw the idiot back in his place. "What part of don't wander far from the group didn't you understand?" I growl.

He was about to say something, but Kid knocked him in his head before he could say it. I threw him a grateful glance before heading after the darkness and picked up a few tainted souls along the way.

* * *

It was a strange thing fighting alongside Ramla. Her style was unmistakably one that preferred solo settings. Yet at the same time she never let anyone near Maka and Soul she even took the brunt of a rather nasty blow to the stomach. Patty was having too much fun with this mission as we took out lion after lion. Black*star was just as excited as he and Tsubaki crashed through the throng of enemies with victory howls.

What was the strangest thing was watching Stein-sensei fight alongside Ramla. Their movements were on a whole other level. I've never seen a pair of meister's work so well together. Without apparent communication they knew exactly where the other person was and whatever move they were about to employ. Almost like dancing, except with a devastating outcome to our opponent, they moved gracefully. I stood back and was the final line of defense for Maka and long range support for everyone else.

Around wave six or seven of lions Ramla finally snapped. "Enough!" she screamed before jumping up onto a stalagmite. It appeared that she anchored her soul to the rock to steady herself as she drew back her bow.

"Get back!" Stein-sensei shouts before grabbing Black*star and throwing him behind me. He kicked a lion that tried to take his head off before jumping back behind Ramla.

"Soul Paralysis!" she launches arrow after arrow at the enemy line. "Soul Collector!" Once again in the blink of an eye she took out all of our enemies with a single shot. Maka and I turned to gaze at her waiting for the drop that came after the last time she used that technique. Instead she detached herself from the rock and jumped down to our level. "Let's go," she growls. Stein-sensei did not hesitate in following her and since he seemed undisturbed by her lack of falling over we all proceeded after them.

There can't be anything anymore strange than this whole situation.

* * *

"This is it," I breathe out quietly. I was crouched down behind a rock with Maka while Black*star and Kid hid behind another with Stein standing a couple paces in front of all of us. I know the bitch can sense me from this distance, yet she isn't doing anything. From the looks of it she is just sitting calmly with her minions surrounding her. My breathing has become unsteady as I try to focus my eyes in the darkness.

"You okay?" Maka whispers to me.

"Y-yeah," came my shaky response. There is another Grigori soul here, but it was somehow foggy. Like it was deliberately being blocked by something else so I couldn't get a read on the person it belonged to.

'No time to really worry about that. But it does explain how she has been down here without being affected by the cave's curse.' I pull the hood of my cloak up and motion for everyone to fall into line. We all move out in formation to burst through the last big pieces of rocks to stumble into lightness. The cave finally opened up and it was beautiful. Like something straight out of dream of your comfort zone. Bioluminescent creatures swam lazily in two giant ponds that were only disturbed by water dripping from the ceiling.

Everyone seemed to stand still for a moment and in that moment I wanted to vomit again. She was sitting on a natural stone throne with her legs causally swung over the side. Her jet black hair was pulled impossibly high on top of her head in a sort of crown while her bright green cat eyes stared directly at me. "Hello Ramie," her deep tone was ridiculous in her childish voice. "I've missed you." She was wearing a ball gown that sparkled in the blue light.

"Kaluwa," I snarl.

"I suppose you want my play thing?" her uncaring nature has always rubbed me the wrong way. "Hello mad scientist it is so nice to see you again."

"Kaluwa," Stein said cordially. "I'm afraid we require Helena back. If you would be so kind," he holds his hand out like she was really going to give Helena back so easily.

"Mhm," she responds thoughtfully. "I just don't know if I am through with her yet."

"Give us back our friend you cow!" Black*star screams at her. Suddenly the air in the room became very still.

'Fucking idiot!' I seethe. Kaluwa brought her legs around to plant them firmly on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she starts. "What did you say?" She stands up to her full four foot six inches—that's while wearing heels. Yes she was heavier set and she was definitely sensitive about it. So, of course Black*star had to go and make a comment on it and now she is royally pissed. "It sounded an awful lot like you were making fun of me," her voice was wavering with unshed tears.

"Oh no…" my heartrate went through the room. 'It's okay…you're okay, but you have to get Helena back.'

"I-I don't like it wh-when people make—fun of m-me," she stuttered. I was suddenly snapped out of my stupor. Kaluwa doesn't stutter or mumble or stumble she was mimicking Helena!

"You bitch!" I seethe with fire. My soul responds happily to my rage as it danced around me in a fierce purple hue.

"Ah Ramie you're no fun," she pouts as she slowly walks down the stairs. "I mean it is just the cutest when she stutters like an imbecile? I mean isn't that why you kept her around? To make yourself feel smarter?"

"Shut up," I ground out as I notch an arrow in my bow.

"Still using that tired old thing?" she huffs at me. "Honestly Ramie you hold onto the past to tightly."

"Shut up," I spit. I launch the arrow straight at her heart. "Just shut up you wicked thing!" I send another arrow flying. I follow closely behind it as it embeds itself in the body of a minion and punch the next one in the face. "I'm going to kill you." Just like that a fight erupts in a chaotic symphony behind me. Kaluwa jumps back to stand on the top of her throne as her minions crawl out of the darkness again.

Stein and Kid do a good job watching over Maka as Black*star finally lets loose and cuts through the lines of lions and lionesses. I ward off the few that get in my way, but it didn't take long to get into a one-on-one battle with Kaluwa.

"Li-Li-Lioness!" she summons her staff that she made from a scared elm tree many years ago. A lions head adorned the top of the staff while runes were scribed up and down the shaft so she could cast spells faster. Her battle cry is one that has been perfected over the years and could—has—terrified lesser opponents into surrender. As she swung her staff with expert ease I threw up barriers to deflect her.

"Is that all you've got?" I bark in laughter as I launch another arrow. She tries to flick it away with her staff, but it had a tacky quality to it and stuck to the wood.

"What the he—?!" she was cut off when it exploded and sent her flying back into her throne. A solid thud and sickening crack rang out through the cave.

"I will not ask again Kaluwa," I snarl as I rush her at the throne. I pick her up by the neck and slam her against the chair. " _Where is she_?"

"My Lady are you in need of assistance?" a purely male voice intones from behind the slab of rock behind the throne. My heart drops into my stomach and an acidic taste fills my mouth.

'No way…'

"Oh my pet," Kaluwa coughs out. My fingers tightened around her throat in response to her words.

"Of course My Lady," the voice moved closer and suddenly the person the voice belonged to was standing right next to us.

'No…no way….' My startled purple eyes met the brightest blue eyes right before I felt the hit. Straight into my ribcage the punch was solid and I completely missed it. I was arching up into the air before any sense returned to me. I managed to roll onto my side and land harshly on my right shoulder and hip.

"My pet you are just so—so good to me," Kaluwa purrs.

"Ramla!" Stein yells my name, but I can't really hear him. My eyes are glued to the boy with the blue eyes. Kaluwa is fawning all over him and my irritation levels skyrocket.

"Never let a peasant do a god's job!" Black*star shouts as he flies in to punch the boy.

"B-B-Black*star!" I scream as I try to roll into a sitting position. " _No_!" Kaluwa of course did not let Black*star get close enough before she blasted him with a spell. He went down hard right next to me, Tsubaki went flying out of his hands and landed near Maka.

"What the hell Goat?!" he growls at me. I struggle to my feet while ignoring him and limp closer to the boy.

"Ramla!" Stein manages to finally rush over to me and pick up Tsubaki in the process. "Black*star get back!" once again Black*star is picked up and thrown behind him. He lifts me up before turning his weapon towards our opponents; all the minions have stopped attacking.

"Do you want to see my new play thing Ramie?" Kaluwa quips. "She really is quiet beautiful. Then again you've always had a weak spot for beautiful things," she gives a side eye to the boy. With the snap of her fingers Helena appeared at her feet. She was covered in dirt and blood, her shirt was torn into shreds, and her hair was matted to her face. When she opened her eyes the bright light that usually shinned out of them was dulled. Her lips were swollen and busted in two places.

I didn't even struggle in Stein's arms as I continued to stare at the boy. I think someone was screaming my name, but the roaring in my head was too loud. The boy moved to pick Helena up and it was only then that I realized Helena was the one screaming at me. "R-R-Ramla! Please! Please!" she sobbed.

"Kaluwa!" I roar as I shove out of Stein's grasp and manifest my bow. My soul flared out in a red hot wave of anger as I notched a bow and pointed it straight at the bitch. I let the arrow fly and she dodges it easily with a cackle.

"Is that the best you can do Ramie?" she says condescendingly. With a smug smirk I look at her from under my hood and pull the Soul String in my hand tight. As soon as I let it go I get pulled forward at a break neck speed right for her face. I manage a solid blow to her face and the smell of blood fills my nose. My chest tightens with anticipation for more blood as my soul pulses out in waves that rattled the cave walls.

Kaluwa staggers to her feet and with shaking hands points her staff at me. "I don't think so! Soul Stitching!"

"W-what?!" she sputters as she finds herself locked into place by my move. Just as I was about to take her head as a trophy a familiar feeling bounced against my wavelength and I moved at the last moment to avoid having _my_ head taken off. My focus was scattered and the Soul Stitching dissipated allowing Kaluwa to back up and her minions to flood in around me. When I spun around I made a quick check of everyone and they seemed more or less intact. I landed my gaze on the boy who was now strangling Helena.

I grit my teeth as I mow through the minions to make my way to Helena. One of the lions managed to bite my shoulder ripping through my cloak and breaking skin. I merely shoved my fist through his eye with my other hand and punctured his brain. Another minion managed to scrape my right leg, but even bleeding profusely I broke through their ranks and came face to face with the boy. Helena was struggling to breathe as his arm continued to crush her windpipe. Before another minion could take a swipe at me I jump and attempt to dislodge Helena from his arm.

"Let go!" I shout as I kick his feet out from under him. "Give her back to me!"

"Ramla!"

"Ram!" I turn to see the minions have ganged up on the others and there was no shortage of blood to be sure. I curse inwardly before notching my electric arrow and taking out a handful of the lions and lionesses. Maka is starting to look pale and sickly while Stein and Black*star beat back the others. Kid is trying to keep Kaluwa at bay with is long-range attacks.

'We can't keep this up…' I think quickly as I turn back to Helena and the boy. By this point Helena has passed out and the boy was staring at me blankly. "Soul Force," I whisper quietly as I slam my hand against the ground and send out a shockwave to knock down the enemies. The boy was startled enough that he didn't react in time and was sent back a few feet, slamming into the wall. Kaluwa fell off her perch and was caught by a lioness.

"Enough of this!" Kaluwa screeches as she reaches out for her staff and hits it on the ground. "My pet let's go! Minions handle the rest," she growls before her and the boy disappear in a cloud of smoke. All the lions and lionesses started to growl and snarl as I looked at the spot where the boy had been moments before. I slid my gaze over to the rest of the group and saw that they were beaten and bloody enough without going in for another round. I pick up Helena and throw her over my shoulder as I squash my soul back under Soul Protect.

"Let's play…" I hiss as I cut through the minions without a second thought.

* * *

Maka was breathing harshly in my arms, she looked terrible. Not that any of us looked any better. Ramla has started to tear through the enemy lines with her bare hands and Helena was slung over her shoulder. Blood was soaking through her battle suit and Helena looked the worst of all of us. At the end of the slaughter Ramla stood in the center of the cave breathing heavily. Luckily Black*star did not jump in to fight near her, he would have certainly lost his head.

Stein-sensei walked over to her slowly with Spirit-sensei casually laid across his shoulders. With his left hand he pulls Helena up and cradled her to his chest and with his right hand he grabbed Ramla and threw her over his shoulder. Her face was blank and unreadable as Stein-sensei turned back to us. "Let's go." No one argued as we walked out of that killing field and back into the sunlight.

Back at that lab the Snake Witch Clarabelle was attending to Helena while the Banshee Fallon took care of Ramla. Stein-sensei patched the rest of us up with little more than three words uttered. It was too silent in the lab, Liz and Patty were passed out with Tsubaki in one of the rooms down the hall while Soul and Maka were sleeping on the couch in the adjacent room. Black*star was pacing in front of the computer while Spirit-sensei sat in the chair with a dull look. We were all waiting on the other Deathscythe and meister to show up before calling my father.

'We accomplished our mission of rescuing Helena. However, our primary objective of bring Ramla back to the DWMA has failed…if anything we've accomplished making her want to stay as far away from us and the DWMA as possible.' I sigh in frustration as Clarabelle came into the room. "How is Helena?" I ask.

"She's fine," the witch says in a clipped tone. "A little banged up and a little shaken, but she will be fine."

"Thank goodness," I breathe. "And Ramla?" I ask cautiously. She merely shrugs before moving towards the sink to wash her hands.

"Miss Fallon is still in there. She said not to disturb her," Clarabelle said nonchalantly. At that moment the front door banged open and Dengu-san and Alexandre-san walked in. Spirit-sensei and Stein-sensei both got up and walked towards them in greeting.

"Is it true?" Dengu-san said. He sounded royally pissed off, "is it true Stein? Was _he_ there?" Stein-sensei, ever true to character, pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Yeah," he finally answered after blowing out smoke. "It's true." Alexandre-san and Dengu-san looked like they were about to put someone's head through a wall. "Shall we call Lord Death?"

* * *

I stumble out of the room in a haze. The last couple of days have been a blur of voices and movement that I didn't quite understand. Whenever I asked for Ramla a voice always said she was away. 'All that work to get her back…wasted,' I think as I slowly walk down a hallway. I hear voices, muffled and tired sounding, from the end of the hall but I could not make out what they were saying. As I finally reached the end of the hall the bright lights burned my eyes.

"Oh, Helena," a soft female voice chides. "You should be in bed asleep." There was no way to form words. My lips haven't been working properly and I can't seem to remember how to speak. "There, there girl," a small figure approaches me. "Let's sit down, how about a cup of tea?" The figure maneuvered me around the room and placed me into a chair. It was hard and uncomfortable, but I didn't know what else to do other than sit. Other figures were milling about in and out of my line of fuzzy sight. "Here," something was thrusted into my hand. I did not manage to hold whatever it was. A sharp clatter and a shout followed the thing slipping from my hand.

"Oi, oi, oi what's all the noise?" another voice growled.

"R-Ramla?" and just like that the world came into focus. At my feet was a pretty teacup shattered into a million pieces, a little girl was glaring at me, Stein-sensei and Spirit-sensei were standing near a computer, while everyone else was sitting and standing in various places. At the entrance to a hallway Ramla stood hunched over wrapped in bandages, only thing covering her is a bedsheet. Her hair is matted to her face by sweat.

"Ramla," another female voice scolded. "You need to return to bed right this instant." I turn to see a tall willowy woman with long red hair making a scary face at Ramla.

"Ram," Stein-sensei says. "Go to bed."

"No," she snarls. "Don't tell me what to do. Neither of you can tell me what to do."

"Ramla," Dengu-san growls.

"Shut up," she snaps back. "I am in pain, I am hungry, and I am very, _very_ angry." Her voice dropped to a dangerous level. Both Maka and Black*star did not say a word during this whole thing. "What I need to know is what in the _bloody_ hell happened _in that cave_?" A very tense silence follows her question and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Her eyes snap over to me and suddenly a flash of panic crosses her face. I watch in mute horror as she stumbles forward and trips over the bed sheet.

When it falls away I can see the extent of her injuries. A bloody bandage covers her right shoulder while her entire right leg is wrapped in gauze, a zig zagging wrapping is pulled tight across her chest and stomach while something akin to shorts covered her. "Ramla!" I scream as I surge forward trying to catch her. Luckily, Kid and Liz were close enough and they caught her before she face planted and the little girl grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"Stay put," the little girl hisses at me. She sets me back in the chair and rushes over to Ramla. "Can't you follow directions for once in your life?" she snapped before hauling Ramla over her tiny shoulder and marching back down the hall. No one spoke as she slammed the door shut and the echo rattled the windows.

"W-what just h-happened?" I ask. A headache was starting to form behind my eyes as the light became too much to handle.

"Helena Boughwright," the tall red headed woman said. "You were very lucky."

"L-lucky?!" I hiccup. "Ho-how on e-earth can y-you think I-I am lucky?"

"Ramla must care very deeply for you," came her breathy response. Her faraway gaze seemed to look right through me. Stein-sensei moved away from the computer and walked down the hall and entered Ramla's room.

"I am just so confused," Liz huffed finally. "Miss Fallon isn't there anything you can tell us?"

"There are somethings that are better left in the dark," this Miss Fallon turned her gaze towards the hallway. "You should go home."

"W-w-what?!" I screech. "After everything—everything that has just happened you want us to just…just leave…" I lost steam at the end. My headache came back with full force and I doubled over.

"Helena!" Maka rushes over to me. "You still have a fever," she chides. "Come on. We gotta get you back into bed. Soul help me," she orders. Soon enough I am being hauled down the hall and back into the room I started in. Maka tucked me in like a child as Soul walked back out into the room.

"Maka?"

"Yeah?" she says quietly. She looked tired and beaten.

"Are you okay?" she looked shocked by my question.

"Y-yeah," she mutters. "I'm just exhausted by this whole thing."

"Me too," I admit.

"Why did you want to partner with her, Helena?" I stare at the ceiling for a long time before answering.

"She was nice to me," I answer. "I ran into her and she didn't yell at me. She didn't make a face or hit me," I felt tears bubble in the corner of my eyes. "She didn't even make a big deal out of it. And then she let me be near her," the tears started to fall. "She saved me from the two times Black*star almost squished me and then she actually let me be her weapon. I just wanted someone to fight with, that's all." Maka was silent for a while. When I looked at her there was a curious thing in her eyes. "What is it, Maka?"

"Did…did someone hit you Helena?" my chest constricted painfully at her words. I was just so tired and confused and sad that lying seemed so pointless.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks and we were all back on a plane heading to Death City. Two weeks and Ramla had avoided all contact with us and even ran off into the savannah without a word. Stein-sensei seemed in a foul mood as he sat at the back of the plane with Maka's father. They both sat in silence staring at the floor. Maka was asleep in Soul's lap while Liz played with Patty's hair across from them. Helena sat by herself in the front row while Tsubaki and Black*star sat right behind her.

There was no words to describe the heavy silence that hung over us. Miss Fallon and Clarabelle were both unconcerned as we left their lab. Dengu and Alexandre spoke only once to Spirit-sensei and Stein-sensei before leaving us at the airport. "Hey Kiddo?"

"Yes Liz?" I say absentmindedly.

"What do we do now?" she looked hesisant.

"We go home and get on with our lives I guess," I respond. "Let's just hope we can do that much. It has been a strange couple of months hasn't it?"

"Mhm," Patty agrees halfheartedly. Helena shifted in her seat to look out her window as we make our decent back into Death City and back to our lives.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere Ramie," the little witch huffed. Instead of responding I continued to climb up the mountain. "I mean she isn't going to be here anymore. We need to find another minion of hers and Read their mind. Are you even listening to me?" she squawks.

"No not really," I intone. "Look at that," I say before she could respond. I flip up onto a ledge and sit down. "A place to rest, now will you shut it?" I pull my pack around into my lap and opened it. I throw a water bottle at the little witch and open my own as I watch the sun rise in the distance.

"What now?"

"I need to find where the drug was being manufactured and put an end to those senseless deaths," I say. "After that we deal with the bitch and… _him_."

"Okay," the little witch says. Her face in pinched in concentration causing her to look more her age. "Did you get anything from that lion about the manufactures location?"

"No," I sigh. "He was too far down the totem pole to be involved in that. We have to go hunting."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Use your magic of course," I smile at her. "I know you have your own minions out there acting as informants. Have them looking for a processing plant that wasn't there before."

"Alright, it might take a few days though," she warns.

"What's a few days…?" I mumble. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head before slinging my backpack across my back again. "Let's go."

* * *

"This is serious Stein!" Spirit-sempai yells at me. I slowly turn the crank in my head as I stare at Marie. She is shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably as Lord Death stands there stoically. "It has been three days since we got back from that hot hell and people are still dying! I thought we allowed Ramla to stay in Africa because she was supposed to stop this!"

"Spirit-kun," Lord Death finally said. "I don't think we can _allow_ Ramla to do anything. Could you have forced her to come back?" he tilts his head at Spirit-sempai. "I didn't think so, she offered this to us. She could have just as easily told us all to buzz off!" he makes a ridiculous motion with his hand to emphasize his point.

"It's also only been three days Spirit-sempai," I intone bored. "Give her at least a week this is a big operation for one person."

"And yet you left her there alone?" Mira questions. Her words dug a little deeper than I let on as I blew out a drag.

"You want to go help her. Be my guest," I say too sharply. "She didn't want us there."

"Stein-kun," Marie walks up to me at this point. Her touch is calming, but it wasn't enough.

"We just left her again," Sid says. It wasn't a question and it wasn't an accusation, just a sad realization. The weight of the air grew too heavy for me, I just walked out.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I screech as I kill another useless lion. "Where is she?!" I have combed through cities, towns, villages, and open plains with no results. Kaluwa's minions were everywhere trying to stop me, but I just cut them all down. They were all useless for information and not worth keeping. I jumped back onto my Soul Bike and tore off back towards HQ.

When the elevator doors slide open I was greeted by a silent hallway. Alexandre and Dengu must have been out on a mission I thought as I walked down the hall. I open my door and move to flop down on the bed. "Damn…" I grumble. The sun filters in gently through the blinds and warms my sore muscles. It was too easy for me to slip into a deep sleep.

 _I wake up in total darkness confused and sore. "Zoya?" I call out. "Zoya! Zoya!" I scream her name into the dark. There was nothing but my own harsh breathing as I tried to sit up. I was chained down against something cold and I could hardly breathe. "H-help me!" I whimper. "Momma!" I struggle against my chains. "_ Momma _!"_

 _"Stop screamin'!" came a harsh male voice. I didn't recognize it and it scared me more. I struggled against my restraints, but to no avail. "No use girl," the voice barks. "They are magic."_

 _"M-magic?" my voice breaks. Before the voice can say anything a blood curling scream pierced the air. The pain and anguish in the sound turned my stomach._

 _"You're next girl," the voice laughs as the room is suddenly flooded with light. Everything is shinny and metallic causing me to squint. The voice belongs to a very tall man with many scares adorning his body—a warrior. A small woman walks into the room behind him, she is staring at me with a childlike glee. Her eyes were too much like a mountain cat I once ran into on a hunt. They were wide and bright green framed by her massive amount of hair that was pulled high on her head._

 _"Shall we start?" her voice was even childish with a touch of sadistic._

 _"N-no! No!" I start to scream as they both approach me. "Let me go! Momma! Zoya! Help me! Please!" I beg to the gods. Nothing._

 _No help comes._

 _Nothing…_

 _I am alone…_

 _Am I going to die?_

I woke up with a start to find myself tangled in the sheets. A sheen of sweat coats my whole body causing me to shiver. I twist out of the covers and fall onto the floor. It was dark out and I could hear voices drifting about outside my door. I manage to stand up, as much as I wanted a shower there was work to be done. I knew where the manufacture was hiding.

* * *

"Alexandre-kun!" Shinigami-sama screams joyously at me. "How's it goin'?" Dengu was sulking in the corner of the office with his back to me.

"Ramla got the drop of Dengu other than that everything here is stable."

"Mhm?" he questions with a head tilt.

"We didn't know Ramla was back in HQ when we got here," I sigh. "She came careening out of her room like a bat out of hell and Dengu almost died of fright. Now he is sulking," I point at him.

"Where was she going in such a hurry?" Shinigami-sama asks completely ignoring my sulking partner.

"Don't know," I reply. "She doesn't exactly tell us what she is doing or where she is going."

"I see," he says. "Well, have a good night!" and he ends the call before I can say anything. I stare at the mirror in confusion before I decide to just drop it.

"Do you understand anything that is happening Dengu?" I ask.

"No," he says gruffly before standing up. "She'll let us know if she needs us."

"Yeah," I respond not convinced at all. 'We said that last time, too.'

* * *

I'm driving as fast as I can out in the emptiness towards a place I never thought I would have to go back to. 'That bitch,' I growl in my head as I push the bike faster. It took me the whole night and the better part of a day to almost reach the place. I unleashed my Soul Protect, but stomped my soul down so as to not attract unwanted attention. I park the bike next to a dead tree a few hundred feet from the building.

From the outside it looks the same, dusty and deserted. "Bionic Eye," I whisper as the thin covering dissipates and I focus my Soul Perception on the building and the immediate area. There are more than a dozen tainted souls loitering about the place inside and out. I pull my soul tightly around me in my cloak and bow. "Quick Step," I murmur as I lean forward for the spur of magically enhanced speed. I take out the three guards on the east side of the building before I scale the building. Four more guards down as I ease open the access door and slip inside.

I walk quickly and quietly down the stairs until I reach the top floor of the building. The guards moved in a rotating manner so I waited for the gap before slipping inside and down the hall. I used the stairs to reach the next level down, a guard was watching this door so I shot him in the throat before he could raise the alarm. I glide around his soul and sprint down the stairs, I open the door and break the neck of the next guard before she could even turn around. The sickening feeling that tried to crawl its way up my throat gave me pause. I looked out around the corner to see a scene from my nightmares.

Long metal tables were surrounded by people in lab coats poking and prodding at test tubes and beakers. Lions and Lionesses surround them as bodyguards, but they were lazy. Laying down or outright sleeping on the job. The humans seemed calm and unaffected by the beasts. "I got the next batch!" some man hollers to the others. He walks through a door at the side of the room.

"Great we need to ship it out immediately," one of the lionesses say.

"Yes ma'am!" the man bows before walking back through the door he came in.

"I don't think so," I growl as my soul flares up. "My week is up!" I shout as pandemonium breaks out and people are running everywhere. I take out minion after minion until there is nothing left but the people. One man comes at me with broken glass and I shoot him through the head. His soul was tainted anyways. "Don't move. Don't do anything stupid and I probably won't kill you," I command. I pull out a green arrow and point it at the ground, "Bind!" When I fire it the green energy latches onto the target and forces them to their knees. I fire my Binding Arrows until all the people are down.

"Soul Perception," I say as I check to make sure I did not miss a single soul. When I am satisfied that there is no one else I use Soul Stitching to drag the people behind me, they complain the whole time. "Inferno," I seethe as I pull out a red arrow and point it at the building, I did not pull the people far enough away. I didn't really care. The building goes up in purple smoke and it slowly turns black as the Sutherland authorities arrive. I write a quick note with a pad and pen I stole out of the building and tacked it to one of the people before heading back to my bike.

Without looking back I ride off into the setting sun back to HQ. Weariness and fatigue was starting to catch up to me as I pushed the bike as much as I could. I force myself to stay awake and upright until I made it back.

The next day when I stumble into the office Dengu is sitting in there working on something. We do not acknowledge each other as I call Shinigami-sama. "Heyo! Hiyo! How's it going?" came his chipper voice.

"It's done," I say flatly. Without another word I walk out and down the hall to my room to pass out.

* * *

We were all sitting in the library studying for the test next week in Stein-sensei's class. Holly and Namoki were both trying to read, but Black*star kept making noise, Soul was listening to Maka read to him, Liz and Patty sat next to me while Tsubaki and Kid worked on some project they were assigned to do together. Something about cooperation with other people or something like that. I was taking notes from the text, but my mind couldn't focus. Last week when I confronted Spirit-sensei about Ramla and the drug problem he said that she finished that mission a few days prior.

'Maybe she really is better off without a partner…' I think dejected. Liz looks at me funny before patting my head.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just tired is all."

"Any sore spots still?" she seemed worried.

"Oh, no! I'm all healed up," I smile at her. Holly looks over at us with a disbelieving look on her face. When I told her and Namoki what happened in Africa they weren't very happy with me for leaving them behind. How could they understand though? They both had partners and are doing really well. I still can't move passed Ramla and that one fight we won together to allow someone else to partner with me. I give her a small wave before looking back at my notes. This was just too depressing.

* * *

 _"I trusted you!" the voices screamed._

 _"Ramla how could you?" the voices cried out._

 _"R-Ram…la save m-me…" the voices plead._

 _"Ramie," his voice said calmly._

I awoke with a frightful start to find myself tangled in my bed back at HQ. The moon was high indicating the late hour as I rolled out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. I strip down to nothing and turn on the shower. As I wait for the water to heat up I look at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes tell me how much sleep I didn't get, the hollow look is unbecoming, and the unruly state of my hair is maddening.

I step under the warm stream of water and turn my face up into it. The cold sweat slides off my skin and leaves a warm trail over my skin. I wash my body slowly taking care of all the new scars I've picked up over the last couple months. Once I feel like I've washed away every nightmare induced chill I turn the water off. I step out of the shower and dry off the mirror. "Might as well take care of this," I mumble as I start to braid my hair.

Two hours later I walk out of the bathroom and throw on a pair of underwear and a long shirt. I wove golden beads into my hair and they twinkled as I walked to the balcony. I threw open the doors without caring if they banged against the wall as I walked out into the night air. The moon has sunk down lower and the stars were brighter as I looked up at them. Even this late at night the city was still busy. People walked by either wrapped up in the arms of friends and lovers or stumbling drunk. Everyone was going home.

'Home…' I let my mind drift back, back, back into a past that I should leave be.

* * *

"Come on Maka!" Black*star bellows as he jumps over the pre-kishin's head. He and Tsubaki have improved by miles since our adventure in Africa.

"Black*star!" I growl as I jump from the roof and split another enemy in half. By this point I was fed up with his arrogance. "Let Helena handle those!" it has been two months since Africa and in that time Helena only picked up a partner in the last two weeks. He was a newcomer like herself. His name is Jacob McCoy and he is nice…I guess.

"Yahoo!" the arrogant ass screams as he sliced through another pre-kishin. Kid was off trying to save the victims from this latest serial killer.

"Come on Blck*star!" Jacob ground out. "Give us a chance!" he swiped Helena through the air with ease. At least their resonance wasn't falling apart like the mission last week. He managed to connect with a pre-kishin, but not enough to take it down.

"Jacob watch out!" I cry as I zigzag my way over to him. He holds up well as the thing brings its dirty, mangled hand down over his head. "No!" I scream as his footing is lost and Helena slips from his hand to land uselessly out of his reach. Another pre-kishin stops me before I can get to him. I tear through it, but not quick enough.

"H-Helena…?" Jacob's hoarse voice wavers. Helena had changed back into her human form and took the brunt of the fatal attack to her right shoulder. Blood was pouring down her arm as she transformed her other hand into her blade. She cut through the monster with a swiftness I didn't know she possessed before falling to the ground.

"Helena!" I scream as I rush over to them.

"Helga!" Black*star hollers as he finished off the last three enemies. "McCoy what are you doing?!"

"Maka? Black*star?" Kid came running up to us with Liz and Patty in tow. "What happened?"

"Oh, my god Helena!" Liz screeched as she knelt down next to the girl. I was already wrapping my coat as tightly as I could around the wound. "We gotta get her to Stein! Like _now_!" Liz picked Helena up and thrusted her into Kid's hands. "Take her! You're the fastest of us all," Liz pleaded.

"Get home safe," he said wearily as he jumped on his board and flew off to the upper part of Death City. We all watched until they were nothing but specks in the night.

* * *

"Stein-sensei!" I yell as I burst through the doors to his lab. He was sitting at his desk typing on his computer.

"Hmm?" he turns around to look at me. "Oh, what happened?" he asked nonchalantly. He blew out smoke as he stood up and walked over to us. By this point my whole outfit was soaked in Helena's blood.

"She got hurt on our mission. Pre-kishin tore through her shoulder is what it looks like," I say clinically. There was no point in involving emotions into the situation; Stein pokes at Helena's shoulder for a moment before waving me into another room.

"Put her on the table," he states as he moves towards a sink and washes his hands. "And if you could, Kid, remove her shirt." I did as I was told and tried my hardest to not look at her while I remove it. "Move into the other room Kid," Stein gently shoved me out of the way and back towards the door. When I walked back out into the main part of his lab I saw Marie-sensei walking in.

"Oh! Hi Kid-kun, what are you doing here?" she asks brightly. Two large grocery bags occupied each of her hands, so I shut the door for her. "Well thank you very much!"

"Here, sensei let me help you," I grab one of the bags and rest it against my side. "Which way is the kitchen again?"

"This way," she points to the door opposite from where Helena was. "Where is Franken, Kid?"

"Patching up Helena," I say quietly. "She got hurt on our mission tonight."

"Oh dear," our usually bright sensei frowned deeply. "How is her partner…oh what's his name again?"

"Jacob," I answer, "he is fine. She took a hit meant for him."

"Oh dear," she mutters again. "Sounds like she took a play right out of Soul-kun's book. How long has she been under?"

"Only ten minutes," I say as we walk into the kitchen. I flip on the light to find a tastefully simple kitchen. "This is lovely," I comment.

"Thank you," Marie-sensei chirps. "I did it all myself!" We set the bags down and without much else to do I help her unpack. In the silence of the kitchen the ticking of the clock seemed intrusive. "I'll make dinner."

'Dinner…?' I look at the clock to see that it was only six o'clock. 'How is it only six?' "Um m-my friends they um…" I trail off.

"I know," Marie-sensei said sadly. "I'll make enough for everyone."

* * *

"Throwing a temper tantrum won't help," the little witch intones as I throw another plate against the wall. Instead of responding in a dignified manner I screech at her and stomp my foot. The beading in my hair jingles and sounds like tiny bells—there were grating on my frayed nerves. "Miss Fallon won't be happy you broke her dishes…again," she adds with a bite. I throw a knife at her, but one of her pets catches it and sets in on the counter. "Use your words," she says in a mocking tone.

"I. Am. Going. To kill. That…bitch!" I scream the last word in between pants for air. "Why, why, why, why, _why_ —can't I find her?!"

"Cloaking spell?" the little witch offers. "Maybe she died on her own," she said drily.

"Shove off Clarabelle." I hiss in distain.

"You have to slow down Ramie. You're going to run yourself into the ground…again," this time she said it sadly. "We just have to keep checking holy places it seems like the most likely thing she would do."

"I know that already," I say as I slump down onto the floor. I lay back and let my heated skin be cooled by the tile. "I just can't…I can't let him go again." The little witch didn't even respond as she got up and started piecing the dishes back together again.

* * *

Months. It had been months since the last time I saw Ramla. Finals had come and gone, Maka, Kid, and Black*star earned their second star, and my shoulder healed fine. Jacob McCoy gave up on being my partner, but to be fair he wanted to move back into the N.O.T classes and live a normal life. So, once again I find myself without a mister. Everyday I've worked harder and pushed myself farther in hopes of becoming a weapon who doesn't need a meister. However, it appears that it is a fools dream.

Stein-sensei has told us about some of Ramla's powers and abilities. Yes, she is a weapon and a mister. Yes, she can summon her weapon without altering her body. No, I will not teach you that dangerous technique. "Bah," I scoff as another clay pigeon is thrown at me. I slice through all of them without hesitation.

"Helena-chan!" Tsubaki calls to me from the other end of the field. "Come on, we are going to go get dinner!" she smiled brightly at me. I smiled and waved back before finishing up my training round with the clay birds. Holly and Namoki were standing with everyone else while their miesters talked with Maka. I turned off the machine and jogged over to join them as we exited the building for the semester.

"Want to ride with us?" Kid asks as he opens the door to his new Soul Vehicle.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm g-going to go home f-first and change," I reply. My stutter has been less noticeable since our time in Africa. 'Strange sort of silver lining,' I think bitterly before walking the opposite direction.

When I finally pushed open the door to the apartment Candi practically jumped on me. "How was ya day?" she beamed.

"Fine," I reply stiffly.

"Come into the kitchen! We got a surprise for ya!" she basically drags me behind her until we reach the kitchen. "Ta-da! Surprise!" several people, including Sissy and Sierra, were standing about with party hats on.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed and cheered.

"W-what?" I ask flabbergasted. "What's this f-for?"

"For making it through ya first semester at the DWMA!" Candi beams. A guy named Uncle placed a hat on my head before blowing into one of those colorful noise makers. "We know it's been a tough time for ya," she said quietly in my ear. "We just wanted to make sure ya were okay is all. Plus ya deserve a party," she smiled broadly at me.

"Let's eat cake!" Sierra, the perpetual child, screams. Sissy calms her down and takes the knife from her before cutting it herself. I texted Maka to tell her what happened and that I wouldn't make it to dinner. We ended up partying until early the next day.

* * *

I push the bike as hard as it can go without blowing up. 'Something is wrong,' my mind thrashes with the possibilities. The savannah is an unforgiving place especially during the summer months. 'Something is very wrong!' my mind seethes. The birds weren't singing, no animals were around it was deathly silent. As I come into view of the lab my heart stops. "No…" I breathe out as I travel the last hundred feet to the building.

The smoke choked the sunshine from the sky. The whole building has gone up in bright, angry flames. I jumped off the bike and hit the ground running, staying low and away from the smoke. My magic was rudimentary at best compared to this spell, but I knew this magic. I knew how it worked and flowed so snuffing out the flames did not take more than half a thought. "Boss Lady!" I screamed as I ran into the building. "Little witch?!" I ran through all of the rooms putting out smaller flames along the way. "Miss Fallon! Clarabelle?!" I tried to remember to breathe.

The air was stale and choking on it hurt my lungs. I ran out the side door and stopped dead in my tracks. "Miss Fallon," I wail in despair. There hanging from the only tree on the property was Miss Fallon. Her vibrate red hair was not limp and dull in the sparse sunlight, bloodless lips still open in a silent scream. The anger was still raging in her eyes as they stared at nothing. I choked on my sob as I fell to my knees. I allow myself a moment of grief as my mentor and savior swung in the stifling breeze.

When I stood up again I looked to the west. There was a faint trace of magic still floating in the air that way, so I followed it. I walked for about a mile before I came upon a small lake that was never there before. When I looked down into the waters my haggard expression stared back. I knew this magic, too. It was a communication spell that is left behind for only a specific person to hear. So, I walk out into the middle of the lake and dive down.

"Hello Ramie," her childish voice floats through the water. "I can't believe that you destroyed so many of my things," she pouts. "Allow me to return the favor," an image rushes around in the water. The shimmering liquid reveals Clarabelle strung up in a cell, the image changes to Miss Fallon's untimely end, and last there was a picture of him. He was standing perfectly still but her claws were wrapped around his neck. "I'll see you at Death's door Ramie," she giggled.

I swam back to the surface and walked out of the lake. I didn't even bother to watch it disappear in the hazy heat as I walked back to the lab. Numb. That was all I could feel as I cut down Miss Fallon and gave her a proper burial. It was all I could do to get back on the bike as the sun was setting and head back to HQ without falling off. That unyielding grief struck so deep that even my bones moaned from the impact. I made it back though, somehow, and I parked the bike without a thought. I rode the elevator without thinking and I walked into the conference room without a sound.

"Ramla?" Alexandre was up and around the table in a heartbeat. "What happened to you? We haven't seen you in almost two months," he said.

"Call Shinigami-sama," I say through willpower alone. He looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head instead and walked to the giant mirror. He dialed the number as I continued to stand in stony silence. Dengu walked in at that point and Shinigmai-sama picked up. I barely heard his too cheerful greeting as I turned to look at him. "Shinigami-sama," I say weakly.

"Ramla?" he gave me a quizzical look.

"She's in Death City," my mouth went dry. "And I don't know what to do anymore," I say as my soul fractures all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am honestly so sorry! For some reason wasn't letting me upload this chapter! It was strange and I apologize for the delay. R &R if you are feeling talkative! Xoxo Sparkles**

* * *

"Father what are we doing here?" I ask in annoyance. My team was barely awake at this Death awful hour. Maka was rubbing her eyes as Soul leaned against her shoulder, Tsubaki had Black*star hung over her shoulder, and Helena was still in her pajamas looking confused. Her injuries have all since healed thanks to the good job Stein did three days ago. Much improved since Soul's injury, there won't even been a scar on her shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo!" the God of Death chirps. "Sorry for the early wake up calls!" The door opens behind us and several people slink in. Stein is all but asleep on Marie-sensei's shoulder, Spirit-sensei ran straight to Maka and is now on the floor with a dent in his skull, and Naigus-sensei was pulling up the rear with a pissed off looking Sid-sensei. "We have a slight problem…"

"What kind of problem?" Liz yawns.

"The kind that is bringing Ramla and the African branch back into Death City," father states.

"W-what?!" Helena stutters. "R-Ramla is c-coming home?"

Spirit-sensei snorts as he sits up, "not willingly."

"What does that mean?" Maka snaps. Patty was falling asleep on Liz's shoulder and Black*star was still passed out over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"She's only coming back because of hi—,"

"That's quite enough sempai," Stein growls. "That is not a story for you to tell now is it?"

"Stein-kun is right Spirit-kun," my father scolds. "Now for a more pressing matter at hand. The African Lion Witch Kaluwa is hiding here in Death City. I know you all met her associates at the lab. Miss Fallon has been murdered and The Snake Witch Clarabelle has been kidnapped."

"Clarabelle?" Tsubaki gasps. "Where is she?"

"That's the question isn't it?" father responds solemnly. "They're going to be here in ten hours so let's go over the plan."

* * *

"Can't this hunk of metal go faster?" I hiss in Dengu's ear.

"You have to sit down!" he barks at me. We have been at each other's throats for the past twelve hours. "Any faster and we will fall out of the sky," he growls before shoving me back. Alexandre was talking with everyone back in Death City and I was actively avoiding that conversation. I huff in annoyance before moving back to my seat. I manifest my bow and start to work over it again. All of my arrows are fully stocked and humming with energy in the back of my mind. I'll be able to draw them quicker since I've been focusing on them for over a day now.

Once I couldn't do anything else to my bow without spit shinning it—again—I pulled out the daggers I brought. Razor sharp and ready to spill blood we finally landed. None of us brought bags, we didn't have to. "Let's go," I command as I swing my leg over the side of the stair railing and jumped down below. I did not wait for them as I unloaded my bike and took off towards the DWMA.

"Damn stairs," I mumble as I ride up the side of them. At least there was no one at the school, it was still break. Since I was feeling reckless I drove straight through the front doors and into Death's office.

"Ahhhh!" Spirit-san screams as I crash through the door. I ignore him and all the other shocked expressions as I park the bike.

"Hey there! Hiya! How's it goin'?" Shinigami-sama greets.

"What have you found out so far?" I ask, skipping the greeting.

"What the hell Ramla?!" Spirit-san snaps. Alexandre and Dengu barged in right behind me without a greeting either. As they both step up to flank me a tension in the room shifts into something more tangible. Spirit-san backs off and out of the corner of my eye I can spare a quick glance at everyone. They all looked to be in one piece at least.

"The drug ring that you took down a few months ago seems to have found a new leader," Shinigami-sama reports. "Stein-kun has been trying to tame it with Marie, but so far it's only been damage control."

"What about the bitch?" I ask impatiently. "She said she was here. She has Clarabelle. Miss Fallon," my voice breaks over her name. "Miss Fallon is gone and I'm all that she has left." Shinigami-sama quirks his head at me, it was irritating and time wasting. "Please Shinigami-sama!"

"We haven't heard anything about her whereabouts. Or anything from her for that matter," Stein says from the sideline. Marie shifts uncomfortably next to him while Sid only moves closer to his weapon. "Curiously other witch activity has ceased across the country since about…three days ago."

"She's been here for three days and the witches haven't tried to rain hell down upon the city?" I ask astonished. The Witch Council hated Kaluwa about as much as I do, there isn't anything they want more than her head on a pike. "They have the opportunity to pounce and they don't take it? What happened?"

"We don't know that's the frustrating part," Spirit-san admits. It was like looking through time, he and Stein standing together going over the report while I standby with my team. It almost felt like a relief that, at least for a moment, things were back to how they used to be. "We can all feel her, yet we can't find her."

"Last time I tried to pin her down she was in Nebraska," Sid adds. "It was weird."

"I got California," Kid interjects. I throw him a small nod of understanding before looking at Maka.

"Honestly I keep getting Nevada, but it's never anywhere near Death City," she looks at Soul. He sighs in frustration while Black*star pouts next to his weapon. "I don't understand. Why would she tell you where she was going to be then hide again?"

"To mess with me," I growl.

"But _why_? Why Ramla? What's so special or important or different about you?" Maka pushes.

"Maka…" Stein starts but I hold a hand up to cut him off.

"Honestly?" She and everyone else nod their heads. "I…I was a success."

"What does that mean Ramla-chan?" Tsubaki asks quietly. Instead of answering right away I pull off my leather jacket. My different colored arms come into view and it makes me uncomfortable with so many people around. I fidget with a couple of my braids before talking again. "Kaluwa is a big believer in human experimentation. She…she found it funny to break us and then put us back together again." The words felt heavy and acidic on my tongue. Alexandre placed his hand on my shoulder in support. "Most people she kidnapped didn't make it through her trials. I was one of the few that did."

"Ram…" Helena whispered brokenly. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head at the memories.

"The others that made it through have died over the years. There are about six of us left the last time I checked…seven," I whispered the last word. "There are seven of us." Bright blue eyes invaded my vision and my heart started to pound. "I—I had thought we all got out. Five of them went so far underground I was never able to find them again. And…and the sixth one," I choke on the thought.

"It's that b-boy isn't it?" Helena asks. I nod my head and try to hold back the memories of him. "Who is h-he to you R-Ramla?"

"Her partner," Stein interrupts.

"Stein!" I yell. He merely blows out another drag and looks up at the endless ceiling. When I turn to look at Helena all the color drained from her face.

"What the hell?" Soul mumbles in confusion. Black*star is jabbering about what a fucking mess this whole thing is and Kid is just staring at me.

"Please," I beg. "I'll tell you everything. But right now…right now we have to stop her. So many people have died needlessly because of that bitch. I've tried for years to bring her down. But I'm…I'm not enough," my voice breaks. "I've never been enough."

"Who wants to go witch hunting?" Dengu declares with a clap on my back.

"Sempai?" Stein holds his hand out to Spirit-san.

"Yeah, yeah," he says coolly.

"Mira?" Sid asks. Mira-san transforms without a word making Sid smirk.

"Let's go Soul," Maka takes Soul's hand and he laughs before transforming.

"Come on Kiddo!" Patty screams as she transforms.

"Got no choice," Liz mutters with humor. They both land evenly in Kid's outstretched hands.

"We can't be left behind Tsubaki! Demon Sword Mode! Yahoo!"

"Hai!" the tall beauty agrees before transforming herself and landing in her meister's hand.

"Can't be left behind by the younger generation can we Dengu?" Alexandre laughs.

"Uh," Dengu grunts in agreement before swiftly becoming the Rainbow Axe.

I turn to look at Marie, "don't worry Ramla! I'll watch over Lord Death while you finish your mission," she smiles at me. I give her a small smile.

"Ramla," Shinigami-sama says. "You are to complete this mission without fail. Do not disappoint me."

"Yeah, yeah," I reply coolly like Spirit-san. "Don't worry about it Shinigami-sama." I turn to look at Helena. "This time I won't fail." I hold my hand out to her hoping it wasn't too late to fix our bond. No one breathed as Helena stared at my outstretched hand without speaking.

"F-friends?" she ask hesitantly.

"Always," I answer. "Now will you fight with me or not?" I ask with sass making her laugh. With only two sprinted steps Helena reached my hand and transformed. I spin around at the impact of her soul colliding into mine with a joyous exclamation. I lift the Soul Protect completely and allow my soul to wrap tightly around me. My weapon form was slung across my shoulders as a familiar weight. "Now," I start as I crack my neck. "Let's go kill a witch."


	16. Chapter 16

The excursion into the underbelly was quiet. I stopped by Sissy's place to tell her about what was going on. She promised to grab as many people as she could and book it into the upper levels of the city. I could only spare a glance at my old apartment as we rode past it at top speed. All the drunks and lowlifes seemed to sense the tension and stayed far away from all of us. 'Good,' I think.

'Ram are we close?' Helena's stutter disappears in battle and I appreciate that.

'I think so…that building is where I found that Davis guy's supply last time…' images of what I did flashed through my mine. Helena flinches at the violence. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be,' I can hear her smile. "Almost there! Get ready!" she hollers out to everyone for me. Several confirmations rang back at us through the thick air. Once we were in the crumbling parking lot of the old kingpin's lair we cut the engines. "What the hell is that?" apparently she also becomes a potty mouth.

"Blood," I grit out between teeth.

"Ramla!" Kid yells at me from his car. "Look up!" we all turn towards the sky.

At the top of the building is a small object dangling from a flag pole. I pull out my bow and line up my bionic eye. "Enhanced Scoop," I murmur as I zoom in my focus. "Shit!" I curse loudly. I fire three arrows without warring and they all bounce off of a barrier. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I throw my bow.

"What is it?" Sid asks.

"Clarabelle," Alexandre answers for me. "I'd know that soul anywhere."

"Well this is a predicament isn't it?" Stein interjects. "And all this blood must be dripping from _way_ up there," he throws his cigarette on the ground. "What's the plan?"

"Kid and Black*star I want you on the roof. You're gonna have to get creative Star," I look at the ninja. "Use the other building behind this one to scale. Don't run into any barriers otherwise you'll be dead."

"Psh like a God like me needs advice from you!" he boosts. I only roll my eyes and continue formulating a plan.

"Maka and Stein you gotta get in through one of the middle windows. This is a sixteen story building people." I make a gesture towards it height. "Sid I want you to go underground. If everything goes to shit you will level this whole building? Got it?"

"How will I know it went to shit?" Sid asks critically.

I smirk at him, "either we get out of here in twenty minutes or we don't. Either way level the building." I look at each person as I say this. "Got it?" Without hesitation everyone agrees to this crazy plan. "Alright let's wreak havoc."

* * *

"This is insane!" Liz yells as we fly up the backside of the decrepit building. "This plan is literally insane and that girl is gonna get us all killed!"

"Relax Liz!" Black*star whoops as he races up the side of the adjacent building. "Goat girl said the crazy witch wasn't even gonna be at the top. We're responsible for the little witchy." He snorts with an eye roll like this is the easiest mission we've ever been on. "Maka and Stein are taking out the lion things in the middle of the building and Sid-sensei has our backs."

"What do you think that Alexandre guy and her are gonna do then? Mhm? Just waltz in the front door and run into that crazy witch all by themselves?!" Liz snaps. This whole thing has been really rough on all of us.

"We'll meet up with them in five minutes," I reassure her.

"She has Helena with her Kid," Liz mopes.

"All the more reason to get the kid and go," I counter.

"We got this sis!" Patty giggles from my other hand. Once we are on the roof our clock starts, t-minus twenty minutes to win this several year old war.

"Yahoo!" Black*star screams as he crashes through the roof. I merely sigh before following him into the fight. This building needed to be destroyed anyways, it was so unsymmetrical.

* * *

"That girl is crazy. When I was alive I would never have done such a crazy, convoluted way of forming a plan," I grumble as I burrow deeper under the building.

"Then why are we here?" my partner asks.

"Oh shut it Mira," I growl back at her. "Can't just leave the kid alone again."

"Guilt is making you do this crazy mission?" she asks anyways.

"So what if it is?" I counter. Instead of responding verbally Mira sends out her feeling through our wavelength. Her ever calm and quiet demeanor always helps me focus and today was no different. "Thanks," I mutter as I find a suitable position under the buildings foundation. "T-minus twenty minutes…"

* * *

"We'll see you real soon!" Maka smiles at us before her and Soul take flight. Soul managed to carry Stein with him showing a marked improvement in his strength. Once they were out of sight I look at Alexandre.

"After you," he offers with a smile.

"You are such a weirdo," I laugh. It was easy to feel like this was old times again. But the weight in my hand reminded me that this was not how it used to be. "Ready Helena?" I ask.

"Yup!" came her enthusiastic response. Her wavelength held steady against mine as we walked in the front door. Naturally all the lights were turned on because Kaluwa is psychotic. "Why are the lights on?" Helena whispers.

"Because Kaluwa is terrified of the dark," I whisper back. "She's using her magic to make it even brighter in here."

"How powerful is she?" Helena asks exasperated.

"Very," I snarl lowly as I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. "Alexandre, Dengu…"

"I hear them," Alexandre responds. He twirls his partner around like he weighed nothing as the first wave of minions appeared. Without another word we both jumped into the fray and started hacking the beasts left and right. It took no work to break through their line and finish off the stronger ones at the back. Without looking at the carnage we took to the stairs. Helena's soul hummed excitedly against my own and I could feel the familiarity of Alexandre's soul in the background. He always did manage to be such a quiet person.

"Keep your senses alert. This is a game after all," I murmur softly in the dank hallway. With Kid and Star at the top the reinforcements that Kaluwa has stashed away should be taken out no problem. Some of the more formidable minions in the middle floors will be dealt with by Stein and Maka. With their impeccable Soul Perception nothing should get past them. I just hope this plan works.

"Their here!" Alexandre whispers harshly as a lioness leaps at him from a doorway. There were significantly more minions on this floor than the last one. Kaluwa was not playing around.

"Should we resonate Ramla?" Helena questions as we slice through another lion.

"Not yet," I grunt as I block a paw with her blade. "But we can do this—Bionic Eye!" I latch Helena to the clips on my lower back and pull out my bow. I string one of my arrows up and aim at the ground. "Soul Paralysis!" Alexandre jumps out of the way just in time as the arrow explodes into hundreds of lightning bolts and zaps the minions. "I'll finish this," I growl as I string up another arrow. "Soul Desecration." Locked onto all of the targets I shoot my arrow straight and within seconds they all drop.

"Let's keep moving," Alexandre didn't even blink at my abilities. I sling my bow across my shoulders again before grabbing Helena. We run a few feet down the hallway before sprinting up the stairs. We broke through two more floors before I finally heard someone else fighting. "It appears we've reached the middle," Alexandre smirks. I roll my eyes at his carefree tone. We slash through the minions that separated us from the others. "Stein-sama!" Alexandre cries out dramatically.

"Oi," I growl. I flick blood off of Helena's blade and spit out a little of my own. The dozen or so tainted souls floating around us were getting in the way. "Helena transform and eat. You must be tired." She obeys and begins consuming the souls. She winces as the first one slides down her throat. "Weird right?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says around a mouthful. "Slimy kind of…" Soul laughs in the background as Maka walks towards us.

"Hey," she offers.

"Maka!" Helena smiles brightly at her. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. We heard Kid and Star as soon as they broke through the roof," she sighed.

"And?" I question.

"They got her. They're on their way down right now," she points to the window and we see a few shadows closing in. Black*star used his head to crash through the glass and land right next to Helena. Stein walked up next to me to assess everyone's condition. Alexandre flanked me on the other side as Death the Kid floated in. "Now what?"

"We got the witch!" Black*star whoops.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"We took her down to Sid-sensei," Kid answers. I sigh in relief before holding my hand back out to Helena. She doesn't hesitate this time in taking my hand and transforming back into a weapon. "So, now what Ram?"

"Give it a moment…" as if waiting on my word the lights flickered. A giggle floated through the air and sent a chill down all of our spines.

"Well done Ramie!" Kaluwa croons over the loudspeaker. "You're last task is to find me now!" Without any hints the loudspeakers cut out and we are left in the dark.

'I thought you said she was afraid of the dark?' Helena whispers to me across our bond.

'She is…' I reply. "Come on everyone. The only place with light is the roof." Kid and Black*star jump out of the window first and start the climb up. Maka takes Stein and Spirit-san again while Alexandre uses Dengu to fly up. "Let's go," I jump out the window and pull my bow out. I fire without fear of missing as my grappling hook found purchase on a windowsill. We go flying up and as soon as we reach the sill I slither my magic down into my feet. I run the rest of the way up.

Black*star smirks at me as I reach him in no time. "Got a lot of tricks don't cha?" he laughs. Kid, Maka, and Stein make it up before us but not by much. Alexandre pulls up the rear as we all take a defensive position.

"Nice entrance Ramie," Kaluwa was sitting on top of the door back into the building. My eyes dart all around until I see him. "Is this supposed to be your final stance or something?" her deceptively sweet voice questions. I don't take my eyes off of him as he leans lazily against the air vent. Even after all this time he still manages to make my heart hurt by just existing.

"No," I seethe. "It's yours!" I turn and lash out with my wavelength. It travels down Helena's blade and resonances with her own soul forcing out a more powerful blow than just my soul alone.

"Hmmm, what's this? You have a new partner?" her mock surprise irritated me.

"Stein, Alexandre!" I command and they both jump into action. Instead of going for the witch they leap at the boy. "Black*star!"

"Trap Star!" Star yells out and Kaluwa seemed stunned for a moment. "Maka! Kid! _Now_!" he bellows.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka throws at Kaluwa.

"Death…Cannon!" Kid had fallen back to charge his most powerful attack up. Even though both shots hit their mark I knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Damn!" I hear Stein yell. I turn to see the boy running straight for Maka while her back is turned.

"Helena!" I scream.

"Got it!" she focuses her wavelength into her blade again and we send out a shockwave. The boy jumps out of the way giving Maka enough time to roll back and into formation with Star and Kid. Stein and Alexandre run up and flank the rear. The boy runs to Kaluwa and helps her stand, I growl in irritation. "Ramla…?"

"Resonance…On," I hiss as Helena quickly follows my line of sight and submits her soul to mine. Mine was always the more powerful one after all. The turtle pendent wound its way up my arm until it meshed with my cloak. My usually black bodysuit took on a light blue color while my cloak became golden and Helena's blade became a semisolid. This time our resonance was deeper since Helena knew what was going to happen.

"Soul Resonance!" I heard everyone behind me shout as their souls all started to mesh. It was a lot of power so suddenly that the building shuddered under us. The boy manifests his own weapon while Kaluwa summons her staff. I star at the magnificent spear the boy held.

"Gungnir…" I breathe out. At the name of his weapon the boy growls and launches himself at me. I easily block the blow as Maka and Star run past us towards the witch. Kid and Stein flank me and we did a three on one battle with him. "Please!" I beg. "Don't do this!" He simply ignores my pleas and continues to throw out strikes. He is as quick as I remember.

Stein deflects one of his moves and gets kicked in the side for the trouble. Alexandre makes to swipe at him, but misses. He was too fast. I heard Maka yelp in pain as Kid shouts something unintelligible. Stein rushes into their battle while Black*star is thrown back by a spell and crashes into the boy. I watch as Tsubaki goes flying out of his hand, in stunned silence I watch as he raises his blade to plunge it into Black*star's heart.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki cries out in dismay. She is running, but she was thrown too far. Alexandre is caught up protecting Maka to make it in time. Suddenly my resonance is broken and the soul humming against mine was gone.

"H-Helena!" I scream as I watch in horror as she rushes to Star. The spear comes down and it goes straight through her gut. She goes head over ass tumbling towards the edge. Black*star punches the boy in the face and retreats. Tsubaki catches him before transforming back into her weapon form. "Hel…Helena… _Helena_!" for the first time in a long time I felt tears make angry streaks down my face. " _Helena_!" as I scream her name his weapon dematerialized from her gut. So much blood. There was just so much blood.

Suddenly all those dark feelings came flooding back. Suddenly everything that I've done up until this point rushed back at me. Every life I took. Every time I smiled as the blood flowed freely. " _Aahhh_!" my head gave a painful throb as I throw myself backwards. I writher in pain as all the memories come back. The most painful were the memories of _him_. His smile, his laugh, every time he said my name, every time he made me feel better about taking another life, all of it. It all rushed back painfully and quickly.

I think someone was screaming at me, but I couldn't hear them over my own anguish. Then a frazzled soul zinged against my own. I managed to open my one good eye to see Helena looking at me. 'Get up.'

'It hurts…'

'I know,' her voice was so calm. 'That's why you have to get up. So get up Ramla.'

"Ramla! Get up!" it was Alexandre.

"Ram! Come on!" Kid screamed.

"Don't be such a wimp Goat!" Star growls at me as he punches the boy in the face again. This time the boy managed to hit back and Star flew right past me.

"Come now Ramie!" Kaluwa laughs. "Is this all you've got? I thought I made you better than this!" her words ran hot like lave through my veins. At her words my eyes fly open and I throw out as much magic as I can spare to Helena. She wraps herself around it like the smart girl I know she is. I struggle to my feet and manage to pull my bow in front of me. Black*star hovered over Helena as everyone else fell back. The memories still kept coming, but at least my rage was keeping them at bay.

That dark and angry thing that had been growing in my heart thrummed softly in my chest as I pulled out my most lethal arrow. I held the raw power in my hand as I gave a quick clinical assessment to our predicament. Without warning I grab a different arrow, notch it, and fire. Kaluwa dodged it, but the boy wasn't so lucky. My Soul Paralysis got a direct hit and I did not give him an inch. I ran at him with magically enhanced speed and sank my Soul Desecration arrow right into his gut.

His blue eyes went wide as the reality of what happened sank in. I could feel the tears as they slid down my cheeks. "Marco…" I whisper brokenly. I jump back as he falls to his knees. My arrow fizzles out and his body was in the beginning stages of dematerialization as he looks up at me.

"Ra-Ramie," his voice sounded hoarse from disuse. My heart lurched at the sound of my name on his lips. It was all too much. I turn away from his quivering form to come face to face with the object of my hatred.

"Well, well, well Ramie." She sighs forlornly before hoping to sit up on her staff. "I did not think you could ever do it. I knew you were strong of course," she says clinically. "But your mental state was never as strong as the others. But to stab the boy you love," a smile spread across her face. "It's positively evil of you," she cooed. I saw red as I launched myself at her. Her staff clashed with my bow as we took this battle to the next level. I pull out the daggers I brought and threw them at her.

Black*star and Tsubaki took Helena and moved behind everyone else. I sigh in relief and Kaluwa took that second to kick me in the face. I go flying backwards and she was on me before I could even hit the ground. I twist to avoid the curses she throws at me and use my blade to deflect any of the residual magic. I manage to throw out one spell and it gives me a moment to hit the ground and stumble back. "Go!" I roar at the others. "Get out of here—ack!" Kaluwa's green eyes were right in my face.

"You were _always_ so soft!" she snarls. She manages to shove me back and kick my feet out from under me. "You _always_ cared!" She beat me with her staff.

"Ramla!" Helena screams.

"It's all that bastard father of yours fault!" Kaluwa accused me. "That softhearted fool! He couldn't even see your potential!" Images of what my life was before all of this swam through my mind. My father…he was a kind man. Big and built like an elephant he was wise and wanted the best for our village. "Only if that stupid mother of yours hadn't killed herself!" At the mention of my mother I could feel myself shutting down. The world was going blurry and my mind fuzzy as I continued to take the beating.

'Momma…papa…' their faces were now only blurry images dredged up from the darkest corners of my mind.

"Ramie!" someone was calling out to me. "Ramie please!" They sounded so sad. "Ramla Underling if you don't get your sorry ass up right now I'll kill you!" the voice roared. My eyes flew open again and I watched in fascination as another memory of mine stalked towards me. I reach out a hand towards his beautiful face.

All of the pain that radiated through my body stopped and I was pulled to my feet. My head lulled to one side as I was forced to stand up.

"Get a grip!" he snarled in my face.

'What's his name again…?' I hear murmuring in the background. It all sounds like it's underwater. Something about the time?

"Ramla, please we have three minutes left!" my head snaps up to look over his shoulder. A boy dressed in all black holding two pistols was frantically waving at me. And just like that I could see the world again. Pain radiated throughout my body, but it was easy enough to ignore. I shoved back from the person holding me.

"Come now Ramie," Kaluwa huffs behind me. "Can't we just have one fight without interruptions?" I turn to see her standing at the other end of the roof. I look back at the person who was holding me.

"Marco," his name ran through me like water in a dessert. An immeasurable relief floods my veins as I stare into his blue eyes.

"Hey there Ramie," he smirks at me. "You got me pretty good you know?" he laughs and I look down at his stomach.

"Oh god!" I fumble my hands on his stomach to try and stanch the blood and magic oozing out.

"You were always s-stronger with your magic," he winces. "There isn't any hope in saving me Ramie," he brushed my braids from my face. "You know that."

"N-no, no I can fix this. Let me fix this!" quicker than I could comprehend he brought his spear up and deflected a blow. Kaluwa cursed and moved back again.

"Hey," he murmurs into my hair. "This time you can't patch me up okay?" I shake my head at his words. "But I think we can do this one last time. Don't you?"

"Mar-Marco," my voice cracks.

"You were always the better half of us," he smiles at me. "So what do you say? Will you fight with me?" He steps back and holds his hand out to me.

Even with tears running down my face I reach out for his hand, "I'll always fight with you." My hand fit so perfectly in his hand. "Resonance…"

"On," his smile is the last thing I see before he transforms into Gungnir. As our souls collide I feel my soul evaporate to be replaced by something more. Together we have always been better. Together we have always been complete. My suit and cloak are replaced by a dazzling golden breastplate, a pleated leather skirt, arm and leg guards, knee high sandals warp up my legs, a leather and feather headdress adorns my head, and a pair of brilliant wings sprout from my back.

The magnitude of our combined souls crushed the roof behind my feet. I did not wait as I let out a battle cry to rattle the heavens and launched myself at Kaluwa again. This time she was not fast enough to dodge me. My brute strength has increased tenfold and I missed this power. "Bionic Eye," I laugh as I leap into the air and pull my weapon back. "Target locked…engage!" I throw Marco and with my embedded magic and his own mixed together he went right through Kaluwa. The impact was too much for the building as it shuddered for the last time. Kaluwa and Marco went through three floors before landed down on the street with a loud boom.

I took to the sky and pulled out my bow. Kaluwa struggled and tried to reach for her broken staff. Marco did not allow her to move from the spot. "Soul…Desecration," I seethe as I pull my string back as far as it would go and let it fly. The hot white arrow went straight through her head. It was a kill shot.

"One minute! Everyone move!" I heard Stein yell from the roof. He picked up Helena and just jumped over the edge. Maka took Black*star down while Alexandre stayed there to look up at me. I was just about to fly down and grab him when the resonance failed. A pain seized me and I cramped up from the use of so much magic and energy. I fell out of the sky.

"Ramla!" Alexandre hollers at me as I fall past him. I watch in mute horror as he leaps from the building after me and not a moment too soon. As promised Sid blew the whole thing up after twenty minutes. The blast sent Alexandre off course and we ended up going in two different directions. I cringe in anticipation of hitting the concrete sidewalk and instead a pair of strong arms grab me. I fall into whatever body caught me and we both go backwards into the rubble.

"Ramie," a voice coughed. I open my eyes to see Marco under me. He moves my braids out of my face again and smiles at me. "Thank you Ramie. If you hadn't come I'd still be her slave."

"Mar…" my voice failed me.

"It's okay Ramie you did so good," he cradled me to his chest. "You did so good today, I'm so proud of you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much. Ramla Underling I've loved you since I met you, did you know that?" he laughed, but it came out as a cough. We could hear others moving around, people were screaming. "Even though you kicked my ass." I weakly slap his arm. His skin was dissolving and there was nothing I could do. He was going to die, again. And it was all my fault, again.

He held onto me with his other arm and kissed my head again. "Death I love you." He whispered over and over again until I blacked out. " _I love you…_ "

* * *

 **Oh my gosh am I pulling my story together? Whaaat?! Lol we are so close to the end of this story. For those who have stuck with me through this whole thing I thank you. R &R if you so choose.**

 **Keep it sparkly!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	17. Chapter 17

"Augh!" I woke up with a start. Someone threw cold water on my head. "What the hell?! Ow!" I double over in pain. My entire right side was throbbing in agony as I clutched it and moan.

"You've been asleep for too long," came the calm voice of Stein. I looked up from under my hair to find him standing there leaning against the medicine cabinet with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I looked around to find that I'm in the medical room at the DWMA.

"How long is too long?" I ask.

"Three days," he blows out a drag. I sigh and lean back into the pillow then look out the window. "Lord Death wants to see you," he says before calling the Death Room for me. He didn't even stay, as soon as Shinigami-sama answers the call he walked out the door.

"Ramla," Shinigami-sama says.

"Shinigami-sama," I intone. We stare at each other for several minutes in silence. A bird passes the window and sings out his mating call and it broke the silence. "What happened?"

"The African Lion Witch Kaluwa is dead." His sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt like a weight that has been pressing down on me was lifted and my heart clenched painfully in my chest. I didn't even know I was crying until the tears hit my hands. "You completed your mission Ramla. Minimum casualties thanks to your friends in the underbelly moving other citizens."

I bent forward and heaved a heavy sob as Shinigami-sama continued. "You are now able to move forward in your missions. And Ramla," I look up at the mirror. "You have decisions to make. No one can tell you what to do—well no one has been able to tell you what to do. But what happens next is all up to you," he waves before signing off. Even with tears streaking down my face I force myself to stand up. Everything hurts as joints pop and muscles stretch back into place.

I walk over to the cabinet and pull out some aspirin, I pop the pills dry. My magic was still low and too depleted to even think about fixing up my bruising and soreness. There was a sweater and a pair of leggings slung over the back of one of the chairs that I changed into. 'Must have been Alexandre,' I muse and I run my fingers through my hair. Some of my braids must have come out so someone undid all of them. I was back to a wild and untamable afro of curls. I don't bother with shoes as I slip out the door and down the hallway.

It must have been Wednesday yet there was no one around. Everything seemed too quiet as I crept along the halls. I made it to the front entrance without a single soul popping up. 'Strange…' I send my soul out to feel around me. Nothing, the closest soul was down on the street walking by.

"Ramla!" a small voice squeaked at me. I practically jumped out of my skin when I turned around and drew my bow.

"Clarabelle?!" I exclaim. "What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?!"

She giggled, "I snuck up on you? Whoa Ramla you must be really out of it then." I growl at her, but she waves me off. "What are you doing out of bed?"

I was about to tell her none of her damn business, but I pull up short. "I…I don't know actually. Stein was…he was there but he left as quickly as he came. Where is everyone?"

"In the lower city levels cleaning up after the fight." She picks at a piece of lint off her shirt. "You should probably get some more rest. Your body is still recovering from the massive amount of energy you spent."

"I don't want to sleep I want to help," I argue.

"You won't be of much use to anyone if you keel over," she shot back.

"Well I don't want to stay here," I huff. Without objection, because she hated this place, we both climbed on her broom and took to the sky. The rushing of the wind on my face took me back to that fight. I felt the tears start again as I thought of all that I've lost in that battle. The little witch flew us straight to Stein's lab. When she pushed open the door he was sitting there like always typing on his computer. Stein didn't even turn around, but Marie walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Ramla!" she rushed over to us and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're safe," her breath tickled my forehead as she leaned against me. I warp my arms around her and squeeze back because it has been a really long time since I let someone hold me. We both heard a mumbled grunt from behind us. "Oh um Clarabelle would you be a dear and help me in the kitchen!" Marie turned to the little witch.

Clarabelle was a sharp kid, she shifted her eyes between us and Stein. "Yeah sure Marie-san. I'll help you," Marie lets me go and they both walk back into the kitchen. I wait until I hear the oven being turned on and pots banging around before I moved forward. Stein doesn't turn around even as I walk up slowly behind him. He has another cigarette sitting in his ashtray next to a pile of paperwork.

"You'll start a fire that way," I mumble as I move to grab it. Stein snatches my wrist and pulls me down into his lap. It was an awkward position with him holding my arm above my head and my legs thrown over the armrest. He stared at me intensely as the smoke curled around us and the dim light from the monitor illuminated his face. He looked so tired and far older than he actually was. I bring my other hand up and gently stroke his cheek running my fingers over the scar I gave him. "We have such a terrible relationship don't we?" my voice was barely a whisper.

He finally releases my other arm and it falls limply around his neck as he leans into my touch. "You really are bad for my health," he breathe across my palm. I laugh lightly and he does the same as the cigarette finally goes out. I warp my arms around his neck and cradle my head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on top of mine. "Even after all these years…" he trails off. I nod my head in understanding.

"I know," I answer. "Did you know that I always loved being your little girl?" I ask quietly. His arms tightened around my middle and he buried his face in my hair. "When you found me…all those years ago and you saw the monster I was and-and you loved me anyways," I was crying again. I just felt so broken and being here in his arms again reminded me of better times. "You loved me anyways so why'd you up and leave me like that? Did I not love you enough? Was I not enough?" my voice wobbles over the questions I've always wanted answers to.

He pulled me closer and I felt his glasses bump against my skull in his need to be close. I wonder how many people are allowed to know this part of him. His unrelenting need to be touched and loved. This man, this incredibly smart, kind, needy man who picked up a broken child and pieced her back together. Who showed that fragile girl how to be strong and how to control her emotions better. "Please tell me," I whisper.

"I loved you so much," his voice was broken. It was too much, this pain that radiated from him. I pulled myself closer even though I was still mad at him. "I still love you so much. My little girl who was so brave and strong and beautiful. I don't even have an excuse for what I did to you." I placed my hand against his chest and felt his erratic heartbeat.

"So what happened?" there was the question that has haunted me for so long. It is the question that applies to several different messed up situations and most of them I'll never hear an answer.

"I was called back," he said simply.

"Maka Albarn, Black*star, Death the Kid were suddenly drawing a lot of attention. Suddenly I was needed back at the DWMA to watch over them. But you didn't want to come Miss Fallon had told you such horrible stories and you were scared. You didn't trust me," he's breathing hitched. "You didn't trust me and before I could explain it to you—before you gave me a chance to explain Sid and Mira and Spirit-sempai pulled me back." It was too much. "And when they finally listened to me about you it was too late. Lord Death had found you and there you were working for the DWMA in Africa.

"You were so angry and I thought you never wanted to see me again." His grip on my waist was starting to hurt and the bruises on my right side screamed in protest. I did not push away this time. "I admit I leapt at the chance to bring you back. When Lord Death mentioned you for the first time in years I didn't even hear why he wanted you in Death City."

"Mhm was I really becoming a kishin when you found me?" I ask. He huffs out a dry laugh, "yeah I thought I could pretend I wasn't that broken." Gentle circles are drawn on my hips by his nimble fingers. Growing up I never realized that people might think the wrong thing about our relationship, but now I can see why people would worry. Thank Death that Marie understands us. "At least for a little while I still had him," I add. This time when the silence fell nothing broke it.

* * *

"Oh, my god! I'm so glad you're okay Ramla-chan!" Tsubaki says as she wraps me up in her arms.

"Yeah thought for sure you cracked your head open on that pavement," Soul drawls.

"As a God I'm impressed with your ability!" Black*star shouts. Maka smacks him in the back of head with a scowl. Liz and Patty give me quick hugs before giving Kid space to talk to me.

"Hey," he says coolly.

"Hey," I mutter back. "I'm glad you guys all made it out okay. Minor cuts and bruises and all that…" I say lamely. We all head inside the DWMA were Helena has been moved from the ICU. Kid walks next to me quietly while everyone behind us talk softly to each other.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asks suddenly. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair for a moment. I peek at him out of the side of my eye and he is staring forward.

"Tired," I reply honestly. "It's been…a crazy few days." I rub at the scar on my right side and the new bruises that mar my skin. Kid grunts something like agreement, but doesn't say anything else. By this point we had made it to the nurse's office, the door was slightly ajar. I could hear Mira-san and Sid inside talking. Spirit-san laughed softly from inside and this caused Maka to head in first.

"Helena?" she called out. Kid and I follow her as does everyone else. Helena was warped up like Mira-san. She was holding a white board and a marker because her mouth was bandaged shut. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Helena just has a bruised jaw and shouldn't move it for another couple of days. She got a few scratches along her hairline from the plunge her and Stein took and the rest…well you know," Mira-san explains. I walk over to her side and smile weakly before moving past her to sit on Helena's bed.

Helena looks at me and then starts scribbling furiously on her board. 'How are you doing?' she wrote.

"I'm tired and a little sore. How are you?" I ask back. She erases her words and writes out her response.

'Like I was thrown off a roof after being stabbed in the gut.' Came her sarcastic response. Soul laughed at her answer and even Tsubaki and Liz giggled. I was irritated that she wasn't taking her condition seriously, but I only sigh. 'Come on Ram it was kind of funny,' she looks at me with puppy eyes. This time I laugh.

"Well as soon as my magic is fully restored I'll spring ya from here," I promise. Her eyes go wide for a second before she scribbles something out.

'How are Candi and Sissy and everyone?'

"Oh," I say in thought. "Fine a couple of the johns are angry they were interrupted—" she snorts at this. "But everyone is fine." I finish with a smile. A sharp pain flashes through my side and I wince.

'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing,' I send her over our bond. I don't think anyone else saw me wince and I want to keep it that way.

'Ramla,' her voice echoed in my head. I smiled at her, she really was a clever girl. Speaking over a shared bond is a hard thing to do, especially for such a new bond like ours. 'I'm kind of tired,' her voice says through my head.

"Oh," I say aloud. "Well get some rest Helena," I smile down at her. "We'll be back tomorrow." I stand up and head towards the door. I hear her uncap her marker again before writing something else out.

'Thanks for coming to see me everyone,' her eyes scrunched up in delight.

"Any time Helena-chan!" Tsubaki said brightly. "As soon as you can use your jaw again we will have a party at our place!" she grabs Black*star's hand. Star only blushes and mumbles an agreement.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep!" Maka smiles at Helena before grabbing Soul and heading for the door. Spirit-san merely watches as they head out the door with Tsubaki and Black*star following them.

"Get better soon," Liz offers before saluting and walking out with Patty.

"We'll come after we finish cleaning up tomorrow," Kid smiles warmly at our friend before turning to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Mira-san, Sid-san?" I turn to my seniors. "Thanks for everything," I offer before waving at Spirit-san and following Kid out the door.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

"That's the last of it!" Sid-san calls out. After weeks of cleanup the underbelly was finally livable again. All traces of that terrible drug have been eradicated, the desecrated building was cleared away, and any debris that was left after our fight was removed. I checked in on Candi and Sissy before meeting back up with Kid and the others. We all head back to the DWMA to do the final debriefing.

"Ramla!" Helena pounces on me with a giggle. She wraps her arms and legs around me and I huff at her childishness. "My feet _huuuuurt_ ," she whines.

"So?" I say gruffly as I shoulder her whole weight. "You can walk yourself," I mutter as I hike her up higher on my back and warp my arms around her legs. "Big baby," she laughs at my tone.

"No one upstages a god like me!" Black*star suddenly bellows from behind us. "Tsubaki come here! I will carry you back with one hand!" he laughs.

"B-B-Black*star!" Tsubaki squeaks as she is hoisted into the air. "I am perfectly capable of walking myself!"

"What are you doing Maka?!" we all hear Soul screech. When we turn to look Maka had picked him up bridal style. Soul's cheeks were as red as his eyes! "Put me down woman! So not cool!" he groans. We all burst out laughing and I turn to look at Kid.

"Well don't look at me I have _two_ weapons," he states. "And they are both fine walking," we turn to look at his weapons. Liz was practically on top of Patty as they walked. "Well…for the most part." Before I could laugh at him Helena rocks back and forth on my back causing me to spin.

"What are you flailing about up there?!" I shout at her.

"It's Stein-sensei!" she launches herself off my back. When I manage to straighten out my walk I saw that it was in fact Stein and Spirit-san up ahead. Helena ran up to them and was talking too quietly with Stein for me to hear. I zap her soul with mine and she merely sticks her tongue out at me before returning to her conversation.

"Wonder what that's all about," I say to Kid as he walks up next to me.

"Don't know," he intones as he watches Black*star laugh at Soul. The other students are all in various stages of tired and hungry and annoyed that someone threw a brick at Star's head. I tilt my head to look at Kid sideways.

"You seem more fascinated with that fight than usual," I observe casually.

Just as casually Kid laughs before pulling at his cuffs. "Somedays it's more amusing than others," he answers. Maka and Soul come up next to me as we catch up to Helena.

"Yo," Stein waves lazily at me. I walk up to him and allow him to drape his arm across my shoulders as I lean into him. He smells like smoke and his lab.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Working," came his short response. I saw Helena turn a little pink before looking away.

"On what?" I ask again slightly more agitated. I narrowed my eyes at Helena, but spoke to Stien. "You know we could have used your help down here."

"Order's from the big guy," he says coolly. I grab the cigarette from between his fingers and throw it in the gutter. He looks down at me with a snarl and I bare my teeth at him.

"If I'm stopping so are you," I hiss. He pinches my shoulder and I pinch his hip. "It's only because I love you," I murmur softly enough for the others to miss. Spirit-san coughs next to Stein before slowing down and walking next to his daughter. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Maka allows him to hold her hand. I smile a little before leaning back closer to Stein.

"You okay?" Stein asks as we round the last corner to the DWMA. I look up at him and find his face unreadable, as always.

"Tired," I admit. 'Maybe a little sad,' I think to myself.

"Ramla-chan!" Tsubaki calls from behind us. "Let's have our party tonight 'kay?" she beams up at me.

"O-Oh okay," I agree. Stein gives me an affectionate squeeze before removing his arm from around me. We all walk up the stairs and head for the Death Room.

The meeting itself was quick and once it was over I told Marie that I wouldn't be back at the lab for dinner. Sid-san and Mira-san both gave me a hug which was kind of weird before they headed home. Once back in the hallway Spirit-san grabs my attention.

"Come here for a minute," he says.

"Papa," Maka warns.

"It's okay," I laugh hesitantly. "You guys go on and I'll be right behind you," I wave them off. I walk over to Spirit-san and lean against the wall.

"Are you going to tell them everything tonight?" he asks out of the blue. Of all the things I thought he wanted to say that was not one of them. I roll my stiff shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I don't know maybe. Why do you care what I do?" I ask.

He shrugs and slouches next to me, "I wouldn't blame you if you painted me in a bad light."

"Oh," I let out a breath I didn't realize I held. "Spirit-san…"

"Mhm?"

"I'm not—I'm not mad at you. Or Sid-san or Mira-san or anyone anymore. What happened, happened and there isn't anything we can do to change it. Might as well accept it and move on." I felt him stare at me, but I didn't meet his gaze. "Marco was…he was everything to me and to come face to face with the failure like that," I pause to swallow the lump in my throat. "It was eye opening. There wasn't anything any of you could have done anyways. It was always my burden alone and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on any of you. I'm sorry," I finish.

"You sure you're Stein's kid?" he chuckles before sighing. "I don't think that man has ever admitted to a mistake in his life."

I only smile weakly before pushing off the wall, "I shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah," he runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah." We don't say goodbye as we walk away from each other, but a tension that has hung over us for a long time now felt swept away.

Once I'm out in the sunshine again I breathe deeply. I grab my bike and head off for Star and Tsubaki's house and prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

* * *

 **I don't even know how many different ways to say sorry for taking 500 years to update...it's been a really rough year.**

 **Keep it sparkly!**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


	18. The End

"Dig in everyone!" Tsubaki smiles brightly as her and Maka put down the last plates. Soul and Black*star have already taken half of the other dishes. Liz and Patty and Helena are laughing together at the other end of the table while Kid and I watch everyone else.

We make our plates and have light conversation while we eat. Everything seems like a kind of normal I haven't had in a long time. Until Kid looks at me funny. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask around a mouthful of chicken.

"Is it okay to ask you something?" he looks me straight in the eye as he asks his question. I swallow hard, but nod my head. "Do you sleepwalk often?" Maka choked on her drink as Liz took too big of a bite. I stared hard at my friend for a while before answering.

"Why do you ask?" it wasn't the question I was expecting.

"A while ago…before you went to Africa. I saw you," he states.

"Saw me. Where?"

"Outside my house fairly late into the night. You were walking and I was confused because it was kind of cold that night. When I called out to you I got nothing. You just kept walking," I felt everyone staring now.

"Then what?" I ask quietly.

"I followed you. You walked down the street and into a park. When I caught up you had passed out on a bench."

"Oh," I swallow thickly.

"I saw your arm and leg then," he looked down at his glass. His second question hung in the air, but I ignored it for the moment.

"I've slept walked for as long as I can remember. Different people telling me at different points in my life about what I've done and where I've gone." I pick up my glass and stare at the liquid. "It is a rare thing though…usually when my stress is too high. Thanks for following me," I add. "I hate waking up and not knowing where I am."

"Why did you leave so early the next morning?" he questioned.

"Like I said I hate waking up and not knowing where I am," I reiterated.

"What happened to your limbs Ramla?" he asks bluntly. Tsubaki bumped her shoulder against mine and I turned my head to look at her.

She had on a small smile, "it's okay if you don't want to tell us Ramla-chan."

"Although it's weird that you have two skin colors!" Black*star retorts. He soon finds himself with a dent in his skull from Maka.

"Baka," she hisses. She gives me a sympathetic look while Soul and Patty laugh at Star's misery. "Tsubaki is right Ramla," she looks at Star hard. "You don't have to tell us anything that makes you uncomfortable." Soul gave her an incredulous look, but said nothing.

"No it's…it's not that um," I pause as I look up at the ceiling. "It's just an incredibly long story."

"We got time," Helena interjects. I look over at her to see that sparkle in her eye. For a moment I think of a different pair of blue eyes and my heart stutters.

"Let me get more to drink," Liz stands up and takes her and her sister's cups. When she comes back and sits downs she gestures for me to go on.

"Let's start…at the beginning," I mumble. "Long, long time ago there was a philosophy student from France that went on a safari in Africa."

"I'm already bored," Black*star complains. Soul punches him in the head and tells him to shut the hell up.

I roll my eyes and continue, "well this philosophy student got lost on the savannah and became scared. Just when she thought all hope was lost she ran into a tribe." Liz leaned in closer while Maka placed her elbows on the table. "The tribe was actually a hunting party for a village a few miles away. They took her in and took care of her—this philosophy student was my mother."

"You're French?!" Helena squeaks.

"Yes," I laugh. "And African; my father was the son of the High Priest. My grandfather died before I was born and there was another who was finishing my father's training when I was born."

"So your mom…" Maka starts. "She never went home?"

"According to my mom her father was a very wealthy business man. It wasn't until years later that I confirmed her story, but she didn't want to go back to that life. All she ever wanted was a family and a place to call home. When her and my father met it was instant. My mom always said that if you don't feel that spark the moment you look at a person then they aren't your person. Your souls have to want to dance otherwise there is no point," I laugh lightly. "Anyways jumping forward to when I'm born there was a peace in the village. Actually at that time it seemed that the whole country was at peace…of course it wasn't but still.

"By the time I was two I could transform. In my village those that can transform were said to change their soul to fit who they were as a person. Now I don't know how much I believe that, but what I do know is that my bow is the bow of my father. He was a strong hunter and his preferred method was bow and arrow. There were others in my village that could transform and one of them was my age…" my mind drifts back. "Her name was Zoya and she was beautiful."

"Are you okay Ramla-chan?" Tsubaki places her hand on my arm. Helena walks around the table and squishes herself between me and Kid. I watch to see Death the Kid slide over willing closer to his weapons. Knowing what he did for me those months ago makes me look at him a little different; he smiles lightly and I smile back.

"Yeah," I answer. "Yeah I'm okay. It's just," I take a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I told anyone anything. Zoya was my age and her two brothers were our partners—they taught us how to fight. When we trained almost everyone came out to watch," I smiled at the memory. "The peace was nice and it was such a beautiful time. But like most nice things it didn't last long. I was f-five," I swallow hard. "Five when the first attack came. It was some radical group who wanted to steal as many people to force into their fight as they could. It was horrible."

The blood and screaming and death circulated through my mind. "Zoya's brothers did not survive. Many people did not survive…anyways the memories are fuzzy but," I stop to collect my thoughts. "The important stuff. My father and other hunters that survived went out to stop the army, but they never made it back. But they did ward off the army, at least for a while. My mother—my mother was such a brave soul. When there was about sixteen of us left from our village she took it upon her to take care of everyone. We made our way across the very savannah that she got lost in years before.

"It was okay for a while. Our luck turned for the worst when we ran right into the army." Patty let out a gasp as Liz looked a little teary eyed. I saw that Black*star was actually paying attention as Helena warped her hand around mine. "Well as you can image a bunch of tired old people weren't enough to fight them off. Most of them were killed instantly it was my mother…my mother saved a couple of us. She was not a meister by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow she managed to use her soul as a weapon.

"It was beautiful in its destruction. To this day I still don't know what she did." I sigh before leaning back.

"Is that why you study so much?" Helena blurts out. Her face is immediately red and her embarrassment is obvious. "S-Stein-sensei might have told me a thing o-or two," her stutter was her tell. I laugh before cursing his name.

"Yes, yes I became an avid student the moment I was given some kind of peace. But there was a lot that happened before I got to that point. To make a long story shorter once my mother died and it was me, Zoya, and one other boy about fourteen left and things became real difficult. We traveled hard to get somewhere that was kind of safe. Before we could even find another village the boy died. It was a pathetic funeral we held for him, but we were five. It was just when we were about at Death's door that the most horrible thing happened."

"What?" Black*star and Soul both ask as they lean forward. Maka and Tsubaki laughed at them before turning back to look at me.

"That bitch found us," my voice hardened. "She had such a soft, sweet voice that lulled us into a false sense of peace. When she took us that is when the experimentation started. We were whisked off to a lab were terrible, horrible, nasty things were done to us. All types of experiments performed by sadists that transformed me into…into this. They pulled us apart and then tied us back together atom by atom."

"So you're the product of experiments?" Maka ask astonished. "Your eye…"

"Yes," I answer. "My eye was something that I lost in those dark years. We were broken, but by the grace of some god Zoya and I stayed together. We had to sometimes watch the other be tortured," I shrugged at the memory. "We saw Kaluwa every now and again. She came to check up on the progress of her plan. Once it was decided that we were broken enough we were released to wreak havoc across the continent."

"So you ended up in the army then?" Kid interjects. I nod my agreement, "after all you did to get away…"

"I know it sounds so awful," I say. "I know and I'm sorry I never told you anything before."

"We weren't very nice to you," Tsubaki says. "For that we are sorry. Your life was hard enough without us making such a fuss."

"It's okay," I say with a light laugh. "You guys are the first friends I've had in such a long time. Anyways Zoya and I were sent all across Africa to raid other villages and town just like ours was raided. It was…oh three years later when we were eight that something happened. It was then that I met Marco." I felt my eyes glaze over as I stared off into space. "We were stationed at the same camp and somehow that stubborn mule wormed his way into my heart," I felt my voice wobble.

Liz was full on sobbing on her sister's shoulder while Helena had a death grip on my hand. This was the hardest part to relive. "He was the one that made me see what a rotten situation we got forced into. Zoya took a lot longer to convince, but once she was on our side it didn't take long to find others. In total there were twenty of us that wanted to revolt. It was glorious because we were all able to access our souls thanks to that bitch's experimentation. Her plan backfired on her when we started a revolution."

"Wait!" Kid yelps with surprise. "Don't tell me—you're part of the Twenty Prophets?!" his golden eyes are wide as he stares at me. I can't help but laugh as Maka and Liz both exclaim their disbelief.

"Un…the twenty who now?" Patty asks.

I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye, "oh dear. Yes Kid I am one of that Twenty."

"The-The Twenty Prophets were an amazing group of meisters and weapons that tore through _the_ Soul Army a radical group of pre-kishin's causing mayhem and destruction in Africa!"

"I've heard of the Soul Army!" Tsubaki gasps. "They were terrible! Killing innocent people to feed their monsters! Oh Ramla-chan I am so, so sorry!" there were tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Guys! Guys! It's okay honestly it feels like it was forever ago so there is no reason to feel sorry. I'm—I'm okay." I smile sadly at them all. "So we led the revolution that ended in the downfall of the Soul Army. This of course did not go unnoticed by Shinigami-sama and that was when I met Stein. Shinigami-sama sent out parties to find us and recruit us for his own army," I grimace at them. "Sorry."

"I guess we kind of are," Soul agrees. "So what did you do?"

"Well by the time Shinigami-sama got to us there were ten of us left from the fight. We were young, we were angry, but mostly we were tired. Tired of the fighting and blood and death. So when Stein took a keen interest in me I let him pick me up. Marco stayed right by my side even though he wasn't happy about it. Zoya and the other eight survivors went separate ways."

"Stein-sensei?" Kid questions.

"Y-Yeah he took us in and trained us. Marco and I became truly inseparable after that. Stein showed us how to channel our anger in constructive ways and we soon became a power pair. I made Marco into a Deathscythe and he was so close…" I trailed off.

"Deathscythe?!" Maka and Black*star squawk.

"Yes and I am now one as well," I sigh. "Marco finally completed me."

"What?" Helena said.

"Stein saved Kaluwa's soul and I ate it. But that was like two days after the fight. He said that no one else really deserves to have it and since I had taken in ninty-nine other souls…" I spread my arms out wide. "You are looking at a newly minted Deathsycthe."

"No fucking way!" Black*star bellows. "How did a god like me lose to you?!" I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Anyways!" Liz cuts in before I could pound him. "What happened after Stein-sensei took you in?"

"Well he stayed with us until I was ten and Marco was eleven. In all those years we trained and got better. It was during those years that I met Miss Fallon and the little witch and started working with them. Marco didn't really understand the research, but he was such a kind person. He always went along with whatever crazy experiment I had in mind. But Stein was the one that was far more excited to participate…so excited in fact that he might have let me cut up his face…"

"You discovered Soul Stitching?" Kid asks impressed.

"Yes and no it was Stein's idea I just figured out how to make it work." They all gaped at me in a stunned silence. "I mean he didn't stop me!" I huff in defense.

"I read some of your work and it was amazing," Maka said. "I mean until you burned it."

I laughed, "oh yeah. Sorry about that. Stein really needs to stop leaving papers just scattered around in the lab."

"What h-happened after Ramla?" Helena asks. Her blue eyes were bright with curiosity as she stared at me.

"Well…Stein left. Actually everyone that was there from the DWMA left. And as soon as they were gone," my voice caught in my throat. "As soon as they w-were gone…Kaluwa came out of hiding." My heart clenched at the memories of those horrible days. So many innocent people died and for no reason other than spite. "Kaluwa took her rage out on the whole continent. We tried to stop her…"

Tsubaki sniffed next to me and it was then that I realized a few tears slid down my cheek. "She was just too much for us. Even after all that training and studying and accomplishments we weren't enough."

"Are you okay Ramla?" Kid asks. He leaned around Helena to look at me and the concern there was touching.

"No—I mean yeah I'm fine. It's just that I thought during that last fight I had with her in Africa I lost Marco…One second I'm wielding him for a killing blow and the next I find myself face first in the dirt. Kaluwa took Marco and vanished. So to see him in that cave," my voice cracked. "It broke my heart to know that he was alive and I did nothing to save him." Helena wrapped her arms around me as I leaned my head on her shoulder. "He really was just like you Maka," I say in between silent sobs. "So strong and stubborn. He planned everything out and then jumped head first into danger. Not to forget he also had a Grigori soul like yours—anti-demon wavelength," I chuckle darkly.

"Could he do the shield thing like me?" she asks. It felt like a distraction, but I embraced it nonetheless.

"Yes and so much more," I looked up and smiled at her. "I can show you sometime."

"That would be amazing!" she smiled right back at me. We laughed for a moment and when the quiet settled around us again I spoke.

"And that's pretty much it. I roamed Africa picking fights and causing problems and occasionally going to the lab or HQ. When Stein found me my soul was tainted and I was so, _so_ close to being a pre-kishin. Coming here and meeting all of you…" I look around the room at all their faces. "It saved my life. So, thank you," I breathe.

"You're welcome!" Black*star bellows with a laugh.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

"Ramla-chan are you sure this is what you want?" Shinigami-sama asks again. Stein and Spirit-san were standing behind him in the Death Room looking forlorn.

"Yes Shinigami-sama," I confirm. "I've already told everyone else. Clarabelle should really be back home and I can't leave her all alone." I bite my lip as my eyes trail over to the little witch. She's been in mourning for a while now, but at least she's laughed and smiled thanks to Tsubaki.

"When are you going to leave?" it was Spirit-san who spoke.

"Classes are over in two days so I'll stay to finish helping with the lessons. Maka has come so far in such a short amount of time with her soul training," I smile at him briefly. "The weapon classes have seen marked improvements and I would like to finish what I started before heading back to Africa." The little witch moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers before looking at the door.

"Well then I can't stop you. You are one of our best and brightest so whatever you think is best I will go along with," Shinigami-sama concluded. I bowed to him before turning to Stein, he was wearing a particularly nasty scowl today.

"Thank you sir," with that I picked the little witch up and walked out of the Death Room.

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

"Oi!" I scream for the third time outside Stein's lab. The door was locked and he imbedded his soul into the lock so I couldn't pick it. "Stein! Let me in you ass!" I pound on the door with all my might. He has avoided me the last two days and it hurt. "I'm leaving in ten hours and you can't even say good-bye?!" I scream as tears stung my eyes.

Finally the door cracks open and he standing there smoking a cigarette. I don't even wipe the tears from my face as I lunge at him through the opening. I sink my nails into his neck as I wrap myself tightly around him. "You're going to come see me right?"

Silence.

"Right?" I say softer. This time he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer.

"There's something I need to do first," he murmurs so softly I almost missed it.

"What do you have to do?" Instead of answering he buries his face in my hair and breathes deeply. I flick his ear and huff in annoyance at his lack of response.

"Something I'm working on…I can't leave it just yet," he admits.

"Oh, okay," I push back to look at him. "But you gotta take care of yourself Stein," I trace the dark purple circle under his eye. "I'll be calling Marie at least once a week to make sure you're still alive." He growled at me, but I only laughed. I pulled all the way back to look around the lab one more time. "So…I guess I'll see you later?" I ask hesitantly.

He reaches out and ruffles my hair, "yeah I'll see you later."

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

"Can you hand me the carbonate?" the little witch holds out her hand towards me. I laugh at her impatient behavior before handing the vile over to her. She has been a maniac in the lab, trying to finish all of Boss Lady's last experiments. At least she was smiling again and her soul wasn't as burdened. I go back to typing up my latest report when we hear a car pull up. Neither of us move as Alexandre and Dengu walk into the lab.

"Ladies," Alexandre offers as a greeting.

"Hey," I say back as I turn around in my chair. It was a ridiculously hot day and it seemed none of us were really in the mood to wear proper clothing. I laughed at Dengu's bare face. "Too hot for face paint today?"

"Mhm," he grunts at me. "I think you should come with us Ram." At this statement even the little witch turns around to look at them.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"There's something you need to see back at HQ," Alexandre says smoothly.

"Am I going to like it?" I ask. I narrow my eyes in suspicion as Dengu sighs in irritation. The little witch walked over to me and stood next to me.

"I'm certain you'll love it," Alexandre smiled broadly. I look at the little witch and she only shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine, let us clean up first. And I need to finish this conclusion—like ten minutes," I offer.

"Alright," Dengu says before heading towards the kitchen. Alexandre merely sits in one of the chairs and looks out the window. The little witch cleans up her experiments and papers while I put the finishing touch on my paper. Once we finish we all head out to our vehicles. The little witch takes to the sky on her broom while I jump on my bike and gun the engine. Dengu and Alexandre took one of the cars from HQ to get here. Without another word we all head out towards HQ.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" I ask as we park our Soul Vehicles.

"You'll see!" Alexandre was having too much fun with this surprise. I can only roll my eyes and follow after them. The little witch was sitting on my shoulder playing with one of her snakes as we entered the elevator. The ride up was awkward as the silence around this unexpected trip kept growing. Once we stepped off Dengu turned immediately towards the conference room. We all follow him without speaking. When he throws the doors open I was not prepared for the sight.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my Death!" I squeal as Helena and Tsubaki hug me from both sides. "Everyone! What are you doing here?" I laugh as I hug Helena.

"Clarabelle-chan!" Tsubaki exclaims as she takes the little witch from my shoulder.

"I thought you were all coming next month? Beach trip right?" I ask confused. Liz laughs as Patty launches herself at me from across the table. I grab her in a hug and Helena stumbles back, but I manage to grab her wrist before she can fall.

"Yeah but we couldn't wait that long," Kid explains.

"Wait that long for what?" I ask. As I say this my eyes trail over to the corner near the mirror. Stein is standing there smoking a cigarette and staring at me with a smirk. "What's going on?" I ask again. Marie never told me he was coming out to Africa.

"We thought after everything you did for us back in Death City," Maka starts.

"That you deserve a nice surprise here in Africa!" Tsubaki finishes. Stein moves closer to me and I rush at him. I wrap my arms around him as he rests his head on top of mine.

"Happy birthday Ram," he whispers.

"Ramie?" a voice behind him calls out. My heart stopped and the world kind of tilted as I peeked under Stein's arm. There was no way. "Ramie you're hurting my feelings here," he laughs. I shove off of Stein and rush around him to come face to face with—"I've missed you."

"Marco!" I sob as he grabs me up in his arms and holds tight. The tears came hot and fast as I held onto him for dear life. "Marco, Marco, Marco…" his name was a prayer on my lips. "H-how? What? How are y-you here?" I ask in a haze.

"We got Stein-san to thank for this," he answers calmly. "He's the reason I survived your un-survivable attack," his laugh shakes the both of us. I turn my head slightly to look at the man who became a second father to me.

"You're not the only one who does research," came his cryptic response.

"You are going to tell me everything later," I growl lightly at him. "But right now…" I turn around to look into the bluest eyes I have ever seen. "Right now I've missed you so much." Marco smiles at me and it stretches his face making his freckles dance and his eyes sparkle. I don't hold back when he leans down and kisses me. Patty and Black*star were making gagging noises while Soul and Helena cheered us on.

When we pulled back I laughed before turning around to look at everyone. Marco did not let go of my hand, 'good I wasn't going to let go either.' I look at Helena and Tsubaki who had tears in their eyes then to Maka and Liz and they gave me a thumbs up. Death the Kid smiled at me as Patty continued to use his hand to cover her eyes. Soul was laughing at Black*star as he screamed about how gross we were being. Stein was standing with Alexandre and Dengu and they were all watching me closely. "Thank you."

"Well now that the reunion is over…" Liz starts. The little witch was latched to the Demon Pistol's hip playing with her hair. "Let's go to the beach!" Marco and I laugh as everyone cheers and moves towards the door. Marco pulls me back and kisses me again. I melt into him as he cradles my face in his hand. I felt a warm familiar weight against my soul and I reached my hand out to stroke it.

'We have a lot of catching up to do,' Marco's voice echoes through my soul.

'We have time,' I answer with a contented sigh. He kisses me once again before we follow all of our news friends outside.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Okay but I saw your skin dissolving!" I finally snap. Marco and Stein have been giving me the run around for two weeks now. Marco laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

"I think that blast rattled your brain a little bit Ramie," he managed to say in between fits of laughter. "I was in one piece, but you did get knocked around quite a bit after that explosion."

"So wha…." I don't finish my thought as I glare at Stein. "Explain!"

"Just read the article I wrote on it," Stein drawls out. He threw a folder at me and I grabbed it eagerly.

"The Study of Detaching and Reattaching Souls: Do They Have to Stay in One Body?" I look up at them in bewilderment. "Your soul was bound to Kaluwa's wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Marco admits. "I seriously would have died had Stein-san not acted so quickly."

"When did you figure out his soul was attached to hers?" I accuse.

"Back in that cave," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I started researching it as soon as we got back to the DWMA."

"So…this body," I gesture towards Marco. "Isn't the original?" Both of them had good enough sense to cringe at my tone.

"Well no…once Stein-san took my soul from my body it didn't last long." Marco coughed as a blush spread across his face. I raise my eyebrow at Stein waiting for an answer.

"It belonged to someone who died in that battle Ramla," he was never one to mince words. "I kept the body on ice basically while I tried to figure out how to rebind Marco's soul." I stare at him for a moment before nodding, "I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"Mhm…no it's okay Stein," I stand up from the table and stretch. The small café that we found to have this conversation in was quiet and uncrowded. "I'm just glad you told me." I walk around to their side and kiss him in the cheek. "We should get you to the airport."

Marco stands up and grabs my hand, "so you're not mad at us?" The concern on his face was laughable.

"No Marco I'm not mad," I squeeze his hand. "I'm relieved actually. You're here," I whisper. "And that's all that matters to me." Stein stands up at last and drapes his arm across my shoulders. "Thank you," I say as I lean into his side.

"Anything for you," he responds before laying down some cash. We all walk out wrapped up tightly in one another.

I think I've finally found my peace.

* * *

 **I couldn't feel anymore stupid if I tried. I swear to god I finished this work like...well probably at least 5 months ago. And for some reason I did not post this! Ugh someone kill me know...but this is it. This is The End. Thanks for reading and putting up with me.**

 **Keep it sparkly**

 **xoxo**

 **Sparkles**


End file.
